The Morning After
by PenP
Summary: Updated - chapter 16. Cheers for the reviews! Pen.
1. Prologue - This Kiss

**This Kiss**

Lemon put down the 'phone and gave a sidelong glance at her companion. Wade was driving, staring out at the road ahead with the same sullen expression he'd been wearing all day. It didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking about.

'What?' Wade turned around, too quickly for her to look the out of the window.

'Nothing'

'Didn't look like nothin'. What's goin' on, Lemon? Somethin's up.'

'Nothing's 'up'.'

She stared through the windscreen, watching the long, straight road ahead of them, the fields of cotton rising towards a low, wooded ridge. He wasn't going to like this: Zoe and her flirty cousin Jonah, stuck in the middle of nowhere, on their way to New York. And she didn't really want to have to sit with an even more sulky Wade Kinsella, in a boiling hot muscle car with no air con.

'This better not be another one of your crazy schemes, Lemon Breeland,' he said, showing more perspicacity than he realized. Well, Birmingham and Gloriana _had _been one of her 'crazy schemes', but _this, _at least, wasn't her fault.

'I don't know what you mean, Wade,' she replied primly, hoping to delay the inevitable.

'You know precisely what I mean, Lemon.' He turned back to the road. Shifting in his seat, he hooked one long, tanned arm onto the open window. He looked, she thought, thoroughly fed up.

'There's definitely somethin' I don't know about here,' he muttered to no-one in particular.

'There's nothing…'

He cast her a speaking look and she shut up. There wasn't much point in protesting, since she was going to have to tell him in a minute anyway. She wondered how long she could wait? Maybe they could just come upon them, by chance?

Lemon looked back at the flatlands, stretching her hand into the cool air out the window. How had she ended up here, in this mess? Of all people, a year ago, she might've thought she would be going on a road trip with, Wade Kinsella was probably the last. And yet, here she was owning a bar with him. A bar. It didn't sound like the woman she thought she would become. A year ago, she had thought she'd be married, maybe pregnant. Memory Matron and Southern Belle. Mrs George Tucker, making pink lemonade and fancies. She stared at the Blackland Prairie and the endless miles of unbroken road. She wasn't sure Lemon 2.0 was really the woman she wanted to be. Life seemed so much more complicated now. Everything was different; so uncertain. She glanced back at Wade. People, too, were difficult to deal with now they weren't so black and white. Look at Wade: High School drop-out and serial womanizer, seemingly hell-bent on adding up to nothing. Then he had lifted his hand from that boat in the hard-body contest and... She considered him for a moment. Why had he _done_ that? It still troubled and puzzled her. She knew he cared much more than he ever let on, but for her? It surprised her. Had it been pity? Sympathy? Respect for her trying to get on with her life? Trying to find a life without George Tucker? She sort of understood, but couldn't articulate it. She knew it wasn't romance – Wade had never been like that with her, thank goodness - but it amounted to a lot of money, and it made her think. He'd told her the Rammer Jammer had been his dream, and he'd sacrificed it to share with her. Had he, she wondered suddenly, _wanted _to share it with someone else? She turned around again and looked at him, still staring sullenly out of the window, and felt a little surge of affection at the sight of his childish, mulish, handsome face. He would never admit it, but had he been _scared _of winning? Had he wanted her – someone, anyone – to share this with? She gave a little laugh, scarcely audible against the growling engine. Had Wade Kinsella ever shared _anything _with _anyone_? In a flash of realization, she knew he had not. Somehow, Wade had always been on the outside. His mother had died. His father had become an alcoholic. His brother had left as soon as humanly possible for better things. His friends had always had fewer cares and more money… She had known all this and she had never realized. He had just been Wade, that serial screw-up...the friend she hadn't understood why George had wanted to keep.

'What's up, Lemon?'

She looked up to find he was looking at her, an expression of exasperation and irritation in his eyes. She hesitated. She should tell him. They weren't that far from Birmingham now…

'Y'know what, I don't really care,' he turned away to look back out of the window. Lemon watched him. He looked like he cared a good deal. It was a shame that it was Zoe Hart, of all people, that had made Wade feel like this. Otherwise, she would have been pleased. He was thirty. It was about time he admitted he actually _cared _about something_._ They'd been enough women queuing up at the bar of the Rammer Jammer over the years. She hadn't understood before because Wade was, well, _Wade._ But now…her situation, her confusion, the way her own life had gone... She knew just what he was thinking: _How might things be different if I hadn't done it? _Just like how things might've been different now had she married George. If she had never let herself get involved with Mayor Lavon Hayes…

'So, who was it on the 'phone?' Wade, clearly bored with staring at the flatlands scenery, interrupted her 'Sliding Doors' reverie.

She fanned the hot air slightly, and turned to face him. Okay, here went nothing.

'Lavon.'

'Lavon?!'

'He wanted us to stop and pick something up.'

'What?' Wade looked around at the expanse of prairie, as if Lavon might have, somehow, left a package in a field. 'In Birmingham?' he questioned.

'Just outside.' She sat for a moment, wondering how to phrase it, then said simply. 'He wanted us to pick up Zoe Hart.'

'Zoe?!' Wade looked around at her. For a moment, she recognized a fleeting glimpse of anxiety, then the shutters came down and his expression became blank. 'I thought Zoe was in New York,' he said, sounding like a truculent teenager.

'It seems there was some medical drama. You know Zoe Hart.'

'Some medical drama?' He slammed on the brakes. A car behind, which she – and, she suspected, he – had no idea was there, screeched past, blaring his horn.

'Are you trying to kill us, Wade?!'

'What? No.' He dismissed the car as an irrelevance. 'What's this about the Doc., Lemon? What are you talkin' about?'

Lemon sighed.

'She's fine, Wade. It wasn't _her _medical drama, it was some other guy. Lavon said she'd been some kind of heroine. _Naturally_. You know, nothing's ever just _normal _with her.'

'Lemon…'

'Okay,' she backed down and shrugged into the leather seat. 'Lavon didn't say much. Just that some guy had been ill, and Zoe and Jonah had saved him…'

'Zoe and_ Jonah_?'

'Yes.'

'Your cousin was there?' Wade was watching her as if she'd somehow been hiding this from him.

'He was on his way to New York.'

'Together?'

'I don't know, Wade.' She met his look, annoyed at the implied accusation. 'Not being Zoe Hart's personal private secretary, I find it kinda hard to keep up with her ever-changing list of beaux.'

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Zoe Hart might not be her favourite person in Bluebell but Wade…well, they were friends, of a kind.

'I think he was goin' up to his new surgery position,' she said, more gently.

'Of course. Another hot-shot surgeon.'

'I don't think they were _together_, Wade'

'Doesn't make any difference, does it?' he said. He put the car in gear and pulled out into the road. 'So how come they need pickin' up?'

'The plane made an emergency landing in Birmingham.'

'So they're at the airport? Well, she can hire a car like anyone else.'

'They did. According to Lavon,' she added hurriedly, as he cast another accusatory glance in her direction. 'Don't shoot the messenger, Wade. Apparently their rental broke down and now they are 20 miles out of Birmingham, about to miss their flight.'

'And we're just supposed to drop everythin' and play roadside rescue?'

'Lavon said she's on the way to a wedding and she'll be late.'

'Of course.' He glared out of the windscreen. She gave a little smile in spite of herself. He could protest all he liked, but she knew he'd stop.

'Are we supposed to take them to the airport or something?'

'No! They're on their way to Atlanta. We have to pick up Gloriana, if you recall?'

'So what are we supposed to do?'

'Apparently it's just a flat. Lavon thought you could fix it.'

'Can't Jonah fix a _flat_?'

'He's a surgeon, Wade, he can't risk his hands…'

'Right, but I'm a bartender, so that doesn't matter, right?'

She saw his hands clench on the steering wheel. She realized that he hadn't said _bar-owner_.

'So I'm supposed to stop what I'm doing and fix it, because whatever I'm doing can't be that important. Is that it?'

'Yes.'

'Good to know.'

'Come on, Wade.' She shrugged, wondering why she was trying so hard. 'We just stop and see if you can fix it. If it's more than a flat tyre, we can at least give them a lift back to Birmingham.'

Wade said nothing.

'We have time…'

Wade still said nothing.

'Do you really want to leave my handsome, flirty, manipulative cousin Jonah Breeland sitting with the girl you _don't _love any more by the side of the road?' She looked at him as he resolutely continued to glare out of the windscreen. 'If no one comes to help soon, they might have to stay overnight in some motel…'

Wade looked across at her wordlessly and Lemon shrugged, provocatively casual.

'You know I don't give a damn about Dr Zoe 'High Heels' Hart. But tell me, Wade Kinsella, is that really what _you_ want?'

Again, he said nothing, but, Lemon noticed with satisfaction, this time the car definitely speeded up.

* * *

"So, tell me again, what is it with you and Golden Boy?' Jonah Breeland smiled, enjoying himself immensely as Zoe got increasingly fed up. Getting a rise out of Zoe Hart was ridiculously easy. It was like taking candy from a child.

'There's nothing with me and 'Golden Boy'. If, by 'Golden Boy', you mean George Tucker.'

'Of course I mean George Tucker. Is there another Golden Boy in Bluebell? I mean, now I've left.'

Zoe cast him a speaking look and scuffed her boots into the gravel. The $450 Christian Louboutin's were now covered in dust.

'Not so much gold as iron pyrites.' Zoe muttered, irritated. 'I can't believe you can't fix this. I thought you Southern men were all supposed to be handy, practical types.'

'Oh, we are. All regular back-woodsmen. I never said I _can't _fix it. I could fix it, if there was a better wheel wrench. And I didn't have surgery on Monday morning, first thing. I can't afford to damage my ligaments trying to pry off those wheel nuts.' He stretched out his long-fingered hands as if it were some kind of explanation. 'But you're an emancipated, New York City Doctor. I won't feel emasculated if you want to give it a try.'

'Why does everything conspire to keep me from getting back to New York?' Zoe said bitterly.

Jonah laughed as she muttered, kicking up the dirt at the roadside like a five year old.

'There you go again, Little Miss Centre-of-the-Universe! Now it's the whole forces of divine providence conspiring to keep you south of the Mason-Dixon line. Look on the bright side. At least you have me for company.'

'You say that like I'd prefer not to be alone.'

'Oh, come on, Dr Hart, we both know you're fighting this. Having me around is like having the guy around you love to hate.' He smiled at her look of immense irritation. 'We both know how this antagonism ends. Anyway,' he shrugged. 'Surely sitting at the side of the road in ninety degree heat waiting for some hairy-arsed roadside repairman is better with me around than without?'

Zoe scuffed at the gravel again and shifted to keep within the car's shadow. It was getting impossibly hot. When would this guy get here? Just how much longer could it possibly take him? Did nothing 'south of the Mason-Dixon line' ever get done right? She sighed and squinted into the sunlight. Nothing had passed for ages. Where was everyone?

'I can't believe you suggested this was some kind of short cut. If we had been on the highway, we would never have had a flat.'

'Well, the radio said there was a pile up just outside Lincoln. We _both_ thought we'd be better off the highway, if I recall.' He walked around the car and squatted on the road beside her, throwing a bit of gravel at a stray tin can. 'So, tell me again, what's this Golden Boy thing.'

'What 'Golden Boy thing'?' Zoe snapped.

'Well, my cousin seems to think you stole her fiancé.'

'I did not.'

'She seems to think you had a thing for G. Tuck.'

Zoe was silent.

'She seems to think that, even before the whole 'Lavon thing', George was looking for a way out…'

'We never did anything.'

'You just wanted to.'

Zoe didn't reply, drawing circles in the dirt.

'But then, when he jilted Lemon at the altar, you didn't want him any more.' Jonah looked at her for a moment. 'What's up with that, Dr Hart?'

He watched her turn pink, but she refused to look up from the roadside.

'One night with Wade Kinsella and George Tucker was toast.' Jonah whistled. 'That sure must have stung!'

'What do you mean?' Zoe looked up to find he had leant back against the bumper. He gave her a knowing look.

'I mean, I don't think Wade has _ever_ taken _anything_ from George.'

'What do you mean? _From George. _I'm not a toy. George didn't _have_ me. We…we _had feelings for one another_. That's all. George was nothing to do with Wade.'

Jonah glanced at her for a moment then squinted towards the horizon.

'Wonder if Wade thought that.' He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. 'I always liked Wade, though God knows, I don't think he likes me much.' He stretched out his legs and crossed his boots at the ankles. 'Plays a mean game of poker. Knows all the good fishing spots.'

'Yeah, and he's a womanizer, a liar and a cheat.'

Jonah opened one eye and looked at her knowingly.

'Methinks the lady doth protest too much.'

Zoe glared at him.

'A little bird tells me that one night, not so long ago, all was forgiven.'

'Nothing was forgiven. I…I just made a mistake.'

'Another one?! My, Dr Zoe Hart, your life seems to be a comedy of errors. How was it, may I ask, that you stumbled back into Wade's bed?'

'How do you know about that?'

'A little bird.' He winked and closed his eyes again.

'That has nothing to do with you,' Zoe said, blushing hot.

'Nope, you're right. It is none of my business. But since we're sitting here, bored, by the roadside, we might as well fill the time. At least this hang up over Wade Kinsella explains why it was you didn't want to sleep with me. I had been wondering if I was losing my touch…'

He waited for her to say something, but she didn't answer, so he opened his eyes and watched her. He grinned. She was still feeling sorry for herself. Lemon might not like her, but at least she was entertaining. Too entertaining to end up with George Tucker, in any case.

'So, after running around Bluebell, trying to find anyone else to play Romeo, you end up playing Juliette with someone else.' He whistled again and leant back. 'Poor old George. And now he doesn't even have Tansy for comfort. If he weren't George Tucker, I might actually feel sorry for him myself.'

'What exactly do you_ mean_ by that, Jonah? Or are you just making trouble? Another chip off the arrogant Breeland block?'

'Oh, I don't have to _make _trouble when you make so much for yourself, Zoe.' He sat up suddenly. 'I mean: you profess to have feelings for the guy, whilst all the time, you're busy falling for the guy next door. Who you profess to hate. I _mean_, Zoe Hart, that you needed no help from 'an arrogant Breeland' to get you into this.' He smiled, annoyingly smug. 'You know, Lemon told me you were trouble, but all I saw was 'hot doctor' when we met at the Dixie Stop. Now I see what she was talkin' about. You're trouble all right. Albeit trouble with a great pair of legs.' He looked out into the distance and saw a cloud of dust rising on the horizon. He smiled.

'Oh look, it seems like our knight of the road has arrived.'

Zoe scrambled up from the gravel and stared into the distance. A plume of dust was indeed rising from the road. Thank God! She began waving furiously, apropos of nothing. Jonah, meanwhile, had stood to stand by her side.

'So, here we go,' he said, raising his eyebrows and smiling at her. 'Not long now and we'll be back on the road.'

'No thanks to you,' Zoe said, still waving at the on-coming vehicle. She stopped suddenly. It didn't look like a tow-truck.

'Wha..?' She looked round at Jonah. 'That's not auto-rescue.'

'Nope?' Jonah put his hand to his brow and pretended to look. 'Why, no it is not. Don't I recognize that vehicle?' He squinted into the distance. 'If I didn't know better, I'd think that was Wade Kinsella's car...?' He began to walk forward as the Ford Mustang came to a halt in front of them. 'Well, hello there, Lemon. Wade.' He held the door open for his cousin. 'Aren't you a sight for sore eyes.'

'Jonah.'

Jonah looked over the top of the car and nodded to Wade Kinsella. If looks could kill…

'Wade. Thanks for dropping by, man.'

'Lavon asked us to come.'

'Lavon?' Jonah looked at Lemon then gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. 'Yeah. He said he would.'

'He said you had a flat,' Wade said, putting on his sunglasses.

'Yep.'

He watched Wade nod towards Zoe.

'Dr Hart,' was all he managed to say.

Jonah looked at her, grinned and patted his hand on his chest, mocking a heart-beat. Zoe turned on her heel and stomped off to sit on a rock.

* * *

'So how long have you been waiting?' Zoe looked up and found Lemon standing, looking cool and prim as always. She was in a neat cream blouse and a pale gold, A-line skirt. 'Lavon said you were on your way to New York?'

'Yeah.' She looked back at Wade and Jonah, now squatting next to the left hand front wheel.

'What was it?'

'A wedding.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You are?' Zoe said doubtfully. She glanced at Lemon then back at the men. 'Why did Lavon call you? Where were you going anyway?'

'Bar business.' Lemon shrugged, following her gaze. Wade was loosening the wheel nuts, his sleeves already rolled up to his elbows. Jonah was kneeling on his haunches, elbows on his knees, watching him work. Lemon glanced at Zoe. Zoe wasn't watching Jonah.

'So what were you and my cousin doing, going to New York?' Lemon smoothed her skirt around her knees and sat down next to her. Zoe was still staring at Wade.

'There should be an alloy-head. Look in the glove compartment.' Wade was nodding Jonah towards the passenger door. Jonah rose then Wade stood, dusted his hands against his jeans, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Lemon looked sideways and suppressed a small smile. Well, at least Zoe was trying to _pretend_ not to look.

'We weren't travelling together. We just happened to be on the same plane,' Zoe snapped, turning away from the not unpleasant spectacle of Wade Kinsella stripping off his shirt.

'Lavon said there was some kind of problem?"

'Some guy had a heart attack.'

'And Dr Zoe Hart saves the day. Praise the Lord!' Lemon smiled tightly but Zoe didn't answer. Lemon followed her gaze again. Wade's plaid shirt was now on the car roof.

'So how did you come to be here in the middle of nowhere?'

'Didn't Lavon tell you?' Zoe looked around at her sharply. 'Your cousin had the hair-brained idea of coming by the back-roads. He said there was some pile up.'

'I see.'

'And this crappy rental got a flat tyre, and your precious cousin wouldn't get his hands dirty.'

'Good job we were coming this way, I guess.'

'I guess.' Zoe looked at her and away again. Wade was now on his back, long legs stretched out and torso under the car. Jonah had fished the jack from the trunk and was standing holding the wheel wrench.

'He's been like a bear with a sore head all morning,' Lemon said, conversationally. She watched Zoe's gaze fall, but noticed she couldn't resist looking back up at them. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was….' She smiled down at Zoe, then rose. 'Well, you know.' She gave a tight little smile and began to walk over to her cousin, then turned to look back at Zoe, still seated on her rock. 'It wouldn't hurt to be a little civil,' she said, 'we have all gone to a lot of trouble to help you. Just sayin' ' she added, then turned and walked back to the car.

Zoe watched her and looked away. She knew she was acting like a baby. She knew she should be grateful that Wade and Lemon had come to help. Whatever they were doing…she looked briefly across at Lemon Breeland…_Whatever_ they were up to, they hadn't had to stop and help. She looked at Wade, who was standing, talking to Jonah, dusting off his hands and stripped to the waist. He had his sunglasses back on, and he was laughing about something. Jesus, she shouldn't still want him this much. She tried to look away but she just couldn't. There was something about him. It wasn't just sex. It was... She looked down at the ground. She tried to dust the sand off her boots. Why had he come round last night? Like everything was suddenly okay between them? Carrying that six-pack like they could just hang out? She looked up and found he and Jonah were looking in her direction. In spite of the sunglasses, she understood his expression. Just at the minute, he felt like she had when she'd put his boots in the fire. She had said things to Wade on her porch last evening that she would always regret.

* * *

'Zoe?' Jonah Breeland stood before her, smiling, annoyingly. 'Lemon and I are heading out.'

'What?' Zoe stared up at him, wondering what on earth had happened.

'Wade reckons the spare is pretty knackered. We won't make it to Atlanta tonight.'

'So what am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for the tow-truck?'

'No. Once Wade's finished fitting the spare, you can try and limp back to Birmingham.'

'What?!'

'Wade reckons it'll be okay if he goes real steady. Meanwhile, I'll go ahead and sort out another car.' He grinned and shook his head. 'Look, Zoe, much as I'd love to rile you up some more, we need to get a new hire car sorted before they shut for the night. Lemon has to go and pick up this band, Gloriana and get back to the Rammer Jammer, and Wade's has to finish fixing the spare.'

'Why can't I come with you?'

'And leave Wade here sorting out your problem? You can't leave Wade dealing with this. This way, I can speak to the car hire and organize a replacement. Lemon can leave Wade's car in Birmingham, and head back with the band. You guys will either make it back to Birmingham, or get as far as you can on that wheel, and I'll pick you up and take Wade to his car. There's no sense in us all sitting here by the road-side.'

'This doesn't make sense, Jonah,' Zoe said, rising angrily. 'I have to get to this wedding. Why can't you stay here with Wade?' She heard her voice rise and looked instinctively across at Wade. He was standing, looking at her. She realized he had heard.

'Why can't I go with Lemon?' she hissed.

'Because Lemon doesn't want to go with you?' Jonah shrugged, pretending to be sympathetic to her plight. 'Look, Zoe. The spare won't take ten minutes more, and this way, we can all get home – or back on the way – tonight.' He slipped his sunglasses back on and gave an irritating smirk. 'We'll give you a call from the car hire and let you know what gives.'

Zoe watched him walk away and then back towards the Prius. Wade was standing on one leg, sunglasses in his hand on the car roof, other foot working the jack. Lemon was sliding into the driver's seat of the Ford and Jonah was raising a hand in acknowledgement as he walked around to open the passenger door.

'There is something screwy about this, Wade.' She stomped over to meet him. 'What the hell is going on? Why do the Breelands always get what they want?'

He looked at her for a moment as the Ford disappeared.

'Coz they're Breelands?' He shrugged and watched the trail of dust then knelt down to check the jack. 'It's not such a bad idea, Doc. This spare is knackered. This way at least you'll get to Atlanta tonight.'

'My wedding…the wedding is tomorrow.'

'Then maybe you should try changing your flight?' He pushed the car on the jack to test it and looked back up at her. 'But before you do that, you might want to hand me the wheel wrench?' He was looking at her with an expression somewhere between exasperation and weariness. The sweat was glistening on the muscles of his back.

Zoe looked around, suddenly flustered. The wheel wrench was in the dust by the side of the road. She picked it up and walked back to him, avoiding looking at his torso. Being careful not to touch him, she slapped the metal into his outstretched hand.

'Thanks.' He fitted the wrench onto the wheel, already loose from his earlier fiddling, and began spinning off the nut. His hands were deft, practiced and she had to look away at the sudden, inappropriate memory. His shoulders were dusty from where he'd lain on the road. She swallowed hard and stared resolutely at the hickory scrub. She was not going to look at his chest.

'Will you hold these?' he stretched his arm behind him and dropped two lug nuts into her palm. She noticed he didn't touch her. Her fingers moved unconsciously towards his.

'Here.' Another lug nut dropped into her hand and she stared at it blankly. Had he noticed she was finding it difficult to breathe? Another nut, and this time his fingertips grazed hers as he reached behind him. She thought she felt them hesitate, and stared at his hands. Just how many lug nuts were there on a car wheel, anyway? She closed her eyes briefly then opened them again to watch him fit the wrench onto the wheel. Everything suddenly seemed to be moving inexorably slowly as the wheel wrench spun and the final nut dropped into his grasp. This time he unbent, half turned around and stood up in front of her. He held the nut out and dropped it to join the others in her palm. It made a dull clinking sound. She looked at it, then back up at Wade. His bare chest was rising and falling and she could hear his breathing. There was a fine layer of dust at the base of his throat.

'Zoe…'

Her name had scarcely escaped his lips before she was pulling him towards her. She felt his mouth hit hers at the same time as the wheel nuts hit the ground. She had fallen back onto the car and the metal was hard beneath her shoulder blades. Wade's hand was pushing through her hair, tilting her face into his. She felt her hands, reaching forward and across the taut muscles of his abdomen. She felt him tense as she made contact, snaking her hands up his chest and around his neck. Sweet Lord, Wade, she thought, slipping her fingers into his hair to pull him closer. _When am I going to stop feeling like this?_

She felt him tense and retreat, and opened her eyes, letting her hands fall.

'What?'

'What did you say?'

She blinked at him blankly. His mouth had gone but was still just millimetres from hers. She stared at his lips.

'What did you say, Zoe?'

His hand left her face and pushed against the door-frame. She felt the pressure of his body lift away from hers. Instinctively, she reached out. Again, she felt the stomach muscles quiver and he stopped moving, no longer hard against her, but no longer moving out of reach. She moved her hand slowly around his hip.

'Zoe…' His eyelashes fluttered closed and his head dropped towards hers. The sun was glancing through his hair and onto his face. He looked…she stopped moving her fingers and held her palm steadily against him. He looked like he was in physical pain.

'Wade?' She bent beneath his gaze and frowned, hair tumbling around her face.

'I can't keep doin' this.'

'Doing what?'

'Having sex, and then waking up in the morning and findin' you gone.'

'Wade...'

'I don't want you not to want me, Zoe.' His voice was quiet. 'I don't want you to want _to stop feeling this._'

She realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud and didn't know what to say to him.

'I know I ruined everythin'. I know I…I cheated,' he swallowed, as if the words were difficult to say. 'But you can't keep…keep _doing_ _this_. I can't do this any more.' He wasn't looking at her, but at the road, his voice little more than an undertone. 'You can't expect me to accept this. Whatever on earth _this_ is.'

'Wade…'

'No.' She felt him shift slightly, yet he still didn't - _couldn't?_ - move away from her. She splayed her fingers across his chest and looked up at his face.

'Please, Zoe.' This time he met her eyes and she was shocked at his expression. Whatever she'd suffered, he was suffering just as much. She shifted her body closer, dropping her hand to find his, hanging limply. She threaded her fingers through his and brought it up to her breast.

'Zoe…'

'Shhssh.' She reached onto tiptoe and lightly brushed her lips against his. She saw his eyes close and watched him swallow. Reaching her hand to the small of his back, she pulled him gently towards her.

'Zoe…'

'Wade, _I know_.' She met his gaze and smiled and opened her lips to kiss his. It felt altogether different. She leant into him and welded her body to his. He made no effort to move, to touch her, to do anything but kiss her. How long could two people go on kissing? She felt the gurgle of laughter well up in her throat. So this was what all the fuss was about, she thought vaguely, feeling herself falling. This kiss. _This _kiss.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Morning After**

Zoe woke, smiling. She could feel Wade's warm body beside her and she rolled over, propped herself on her elbow and gazed at him. He was sleeping, one hand on his chest, other arm behind his head on the pillow. His face in repose looked…her smile extended into a grin. His lips were slightly parted and she wished he'd wake up so she could kiss them, but she didn't want to wake him. It wasn't as though they'd had a lot of sleep recently…

She slipped her hand across his chest instead, and snuggled into the warmth of him. He must only have been half asleep, because he shifted to make room, his hand taking hers and knitting her fingers through his.

'Identify the body then, Doc?' he managed sleepily.

Zoe lifted her head.

'I didn't think you were awake.'

'I wasn't.'

She slipped back down and he raised his arm so that she could fit beneath it.

'Give me ten minutes, and I might,' he said, keeping his eyes closed.

Zoe lay there for a moment. Ten minutes? Just how long had they been here, anyway? A long time, she knew, but she wasn't sure quite how many days had passed. The airport, Birmingham…they all seemed a lifetime ago. It was amazing, in the end, how far that knackered spare wheel had got them...

'We need to take the car back,' she said, thoughts drifting.

'I know.'

'It must be costing a fortune.'

'I thought you said it was in Jonah's name?'

'It is.'

'Then what's the problem?'

She laughed softly.

'We're going to have to drive it back to Birmingham.'

'Ask 'em to pick it up,' he said, adding, as the idea occurred, 'Jonah is a surgeon _and _a Breeland. He can afford it.'

She paused, thoughtfully.

'Do you think it was _all_ a plan?' she said, idly toying with his gold cross.

He opened an eye and looked at her.

'I'm damn sure some of it was. But I'm not sure even Lemon can bring down an aeroplane.

The eye closed again, and his lips extended into a wide, warm, oh-so-familiar smile.

'I never thought I'd be grateful to be on the receivin' end of Crazy Lemon. But in this case…' he tilted his head down and deposited a kiss on her tousled hair. 'I guess we should be grateful we got off so lightly.'

Zoe stretched her arm around his waist as he closed his eyes again and settled back into the pillows.

'We need to do something to thank her. Perhaps I should bake a cake?'

'Perhaps not? How about gumbo?'

She slapped him playfully.

'There's nothing wrong with my cooking!'

'That a short course with Annabeth Nass wouldn't fix…' He laughed, sheltering from her blows, then deftly caught her wrists and pushed her backwards. They subsided into lazy kisses and a sprawl of arms and legs. They hadn't even made ten minutes..._  
_

* * *

'We need to do something, Wade,' Zoe said, surfacing some time later. She was hungry, and it was about time she showed her face at the surgery.

'Maybe I could bake her some black and white cookies?' He had gone back to being half-asleep, lying back on the pillows. He looked dozy but happy, like a contented cat.

Zoe rose and pulled on a t-shirt, contemplating taking a shower and getting breakfast.

'I may not be a fully paid up member of the Lemon Breeland fan club, but in this case, I think we might owe her more than _that_.' She searched for her jeans in the clothes dispersed around the bedroom. 'How are things with her? Is she still in love with Lavon?'

'I dunno.'

'Wade!'

He sat up and propped himself on his elbows, scratching his head and watching her hunt for her pants. 'For all she interrogated me about you, she didn't talk much about that.'

'Did you ask her?'

'Nope.'

'Maybe that's why.'

She pulled out her pants and looked up in triumph.

'I'm serious, Wade. I know you're uncomfortable with interfering…'

'Damn straight I am.'

'But she went to a lot of trouble for you.'

'For us.'

Zoe shook her head.

'No. For _you_.' She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to pull her jeans on. 'Do you think she would have raised a finger to help me out?'

Wade didn't answer, and Zoe looked round to see he was occupied admiring her legs.

'Wade, I'm serious.'

'I know you are. I can hear the ominous note in your voice.'

'We have to do something.'

'We do.' He sat up reluctantly and gestured for her to toss over his t-shirt. 'I have to go to the bar and see how things stand after Band Night. And you, you have to get to the surgery.' He picked up his watch from the bedside table, raising his eyebrows at the time. 'Didn't Brick leave a message? I have a vague recollection of somethin' like that. '

'I'll buy him one of Agnes' pies. I was only due back from New York yesterday. I'm surprised Lemon didn't tell him.'

'I'm sure she did.'

Wade swung his long legs over the side of the bed, pulled the blue t-shirt on and picked up his cell. 'I bet she's left me a message. Pretendin' to tell me off for not showin' up this weekend.'

'I bet she didn't expect you,' Zoe said, smiling across at him. He smiled back. Her heart flipped at his expression.

'I'll try and think of something, okay?' he said, crossing the room to wrap his arms around her waist. He bent down and kissed her again, then reluctantly released her. A frown suddenly passed over his eyes. 'Hang on, isn't Lavon back with Annabeth?'

'Well, yes, technically…'

'Technically?' He ran a hand through his hair and scratched his head again. 'I have trouble keepin' up.'

'I'm tempted to say 'the pot called the kettle black'.'

'But you won't?'

'No, I won't.'

He grinned.

'Seriously though, Doc,' he watched her as she pulled on her battered Christian Louboutins, 'if Lavon is happy…'

'He's not.'

'He looks like he is.'

'It's only because he thinks there's no hope with Lemon. Trust me, Wade, I know him.'

She reached up to kiss him goodbye. He sighed, looking at her tiny figure marching purposefully down the path. Zoe trying to fix up Lemon and Lavon ? He had a _really_ bad feeling about this…

* * *

'Ah-ha! The wanderer returns.' Lemon looked up from the table where she sat doing the accounts with a steaming cup of coffee. 'You look…' a smile extended and she cocked an eyebrow pointedly. 'Tired.'

Wade snorted.

'That's coz I am.'

He perched on the edge of the table and looked around the Rammer Jammer. They were open, but it was still early and there were only a couple of familiar faces amongst the people eating breakfast. The chef had just started to cook, and he could smell the pancakes on the griddle. He suddenly realized how hungry he was.

'Those the accounts?' He turned the ledger around so he could look over it.

'Yes.'

'How was the band?'

'Excellent. We had a good night.' She looked at him for a long moment. 'As you would have known if you had deigned to show up.'

'I was busy.'

'So I hear. And how is Dr Hart?'

He gave up trying to take in the columns of figures and fiddled with the condiments.

'She's tired as well.'

He allowed himself a small smirk, glancing upwards to meet her gaze. Her expression was unexpectedly soft and tender. He looked down quickly.

'I'm glad, Wade,' she said, finally, quietly. 'You deserve it.'

'I'm not sure I do…' he began.

'I am.'

His eyes flicked back up and she raised her eyebrows.

'I am absolutely, positively, 100% sure you do,' Lemon said emphatically.

In all the years she had known him, she had never seen him like this. She wondered if he knew…? She wasn't sure he did yet. He was still so wrapped up in the feeling. She felt rather envious, seeing it. She felt so jaded in comparison. Last year had destroyed her faith; try as she might, she couldn't quite believe the fairytale any more. Her mother. George. What should have been the happiest day of her life had ended in humiliation and betrayal. She sighed unconsciously, idly tidying the menus on the table. She knew he wasn't the only one to blame, but George's confession had shattered her. There, in that room, had been the culmination of fifteen years of 'love'… No, love wasn't reliable and enduring, it was fickle and inconstant and painful. That heady sense that Wade was feeling was nothing but delusion. Lovely delusion, it was true, but she was too old and cynical to believe in it. She smiled wistfully, looking up. Somewhat to her surprise, Wade was still standing there, frowning at her.

'You okay?' His eyes were troubled and she forced a bright smile. She was _not_ going to spoil this for him.

'Of course! I'm tired too, though my reasons are rather more wholesome than yours. I've been working double shifts, because my partner in this business was _otherwise occupied_ all weekend...' She held her smile in place as the silence lengthened between them, then visibly straightened and changed the topic. 'Now stop looking like a lovesick schoolboy and go pick up your car. We had a delivery of beer that needs storing.'

For a second, he seemed about to say something, but allowed the moment to pass.

'Since I owe you, I'm going to let that bossy tone go.' He slid off the table-top and grabbed the keys she dangled in front of him. 'But don't for a moment think that this is how our partnership is going to work.'

'I don't know what you mean, Wade.'

'Like hell you don't, Lemon.' He began walking away, then stopped. 'Now talkin' of deserving…' He grinned, walked back to the table and planted a big, friendly kiss on her cheek.

'What was that for?' She blushed, looking around quickly. 'Honestly, Wade. People will talk!'

'You know what that's for, Lemon Breeland,' he laughed and winked. 'Let 'em!'

* * *

'Uh-ho, there's that big, dumb smile again.' Lavon raised his head from the newspaper and watched as Zoe walked in for breakfast. 'I understand from the jungle drums you didn't make the wedding ?'

'Nope.'

He eyed her for a long time. She looked ridiculously happy. Far be it from him to be the man who'd rain on her parade.

'So you and Wade…?'

'Are back together.'

'And this is…?'

'Good. Great. Absolutely fantastic.' She propped her chin on her hand and gazed at him. 'I know there are issues, Lavon, so there's no need to look so concerned.'

'I didn't say anything!'

'I know, but your face was speaking.' She looked at his plate. 'Are those blueberry pancakes? I could eat a horse.'

He pushed his plate across the table.

'I don't want to know any more about why you're so hungry,' he warned. Rising, he made his way across the kitchen.

'So how was Band Night? Did I miss anything? Did you go with Annabeth?' Zoe asked, forking a giant piece of pancake in to her mouth. She glanced up at him, but he had his back to her, standing at the hob, and she couldn't read his expression.

'Great. Yes and no. And yes, I did.'

'Who was there? Wait…_yes and no_? I _did_ miss something! What do you mean? What happened?' She put down her fork. 'What scandalous event hit Bluebell?'

'You mean "_what scandalous event_" apart from you and Wade havin' a lost weekend?' He glanced over his shoulder. 'You do know that Dash has started "_Zade Watch_", a Star-trek 'Captain's Log'-style chronicle on the town website?'

Zoe choked on a blueberry and stared at Lavon.

'Oh, God.'

He wagged the spatula at her.

'Meatball and Cody were taking bets on when you would next see sunlight.' He frowned. 'I don't much like to think of it, but I believe Big Ethel won.'

'I don't want to know.'

'Neither did I.' He flipped the pancakes. 'Otherwise, Magnolia managed to sneak some cocktails, Lemon nearly had a heartattack, and George and Lily Anne ended up slow-dancing to 'Jolene'.'

'George WHAT?!'

Lavon turned around.

'I hope that is a 'George WHAT?!' as in 'shocked and horrified' and not a 'George WHAT?!' as in 'jealous and angry.'?'

Zoe had the grace to look down.

'Just, checkin', Zee, since last time we spoke about him, you had confessed to "_havin' feelings_" again.'

'Oh, God!'

'Yeah. "Oh God!" is just what I felt at the time.'

Zoe lowered her head into her hands.

'Honestly, Lavon, I had forgotten. It feels like a million years ago. I was so horribly drunk. Someone had spiked the punch. And Max's father rejected me. And then Tansy had a go at me and George was just there, being nice...'

'Sounds about par for the course.'

'George and Tansy broke up, didn't they? ' She looked at him hopefully across the kitchen. 'Tell me they got back together whilst I was away?'

'Nope.'

'Oh, God!'

'Oh, Zoe!'

A rumble of laughter escaped him as he looked at her ridiculously crestfallen face. One minute she was on cloud nine, the next despair. For all she claimed to be a rational New York doctor, Zoe Hart was a constant whirlwind of conflicting emotion. If she and Wade were in for the long haul – and strange though it seemed, he suspected they just might be – it was gonna be a rollercoaster ride.

'I shouldn't worry too much, Zo'. After Saturday, Tucker has other things to worry about.'

'He does?'

'Lily Anne Lonergan is talking of moving back to Bluebell.'

'Lily Anne?' Zoe met his look with one of deep suspicion.

'Oh, don't worry, this isn't about Wade. '

'No?'

'No.' He strolled back over the table and deposited a fresh batch of pancakes in front of her. 'Lily Anne Lonergan has declared her undying _lurve_ for our friendly neighbourhood lawyer.'

'For _George?!_' Zoe asked, incredulously.

'Uh-huh. At least _she _thinks so.' Lavon dropped a pancake on her plate and took one for himself. 'I'm not sure what George thinks. I'm not sure George was _thinking_.'

'What on earth happened?'

Lavon settled back into his seat and began drizzling maple syrup onto his pancake. 'Well, apparently, it began somewhat earlier in the day, after you'd left .' He eyed her lugubriously then went back to spreading syrup. 'She came to his office for some legal advice.'

'And?'

'And he'd shut up shop. He'd taken the day off for a spot of day-drinkin' to drown his sorrows. A short time later, George was apparently talkin' about joining _Mattress Police_.'

'Oh no.'

'Oh yeah. And Lily Anne suggested he should maybe guest on this latest tour with them. And, so Wanda said, they were toastin' and drinkin' to the rock 'n' roll lifestyle all afternoon. By the time they got to Band Night, George was warblin' in a corner, and Lily Anne was declaring her feelin's. I think Lemon and Brick tried to get him to leave, but the last I saw they were kinda swayin' together. I left before the end, so I'm not sure what happened next.'

'This sounds bad, Lavon.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Do you think I should call him?'

'Zoe, I think that is the last thing you should do.'

'But Lavon…'

'But Zoe…' He looked at her sternly, putting his fork down on the table between them. 'For the sake of my sanity, if not your own, you have to stop interfering in George's love-life. I don't know if you still have feelings for him. Frankly, I don't want to go there. But if you have feelings for _Wade_, this twisted love triangle has to stop now.'

'But…'

'But nothin'. I don't know what happened at the prom, but I know Tansy ended up driving out of Bluebell throwing underpants out of the car window. So I'm suspectin' that it wasn't good.'

Zoe dropped her head into her heads again, and moaned softly into the table.

'I just had a moment of weakness. Honestly. George told me: I belong with Wade. '

'He did?'

'Yes.' She met his eye squarely. 'And he's right. I know that now, Lavon. Really. But this whole cheating thing, it just threw me…' she tailed off, and shook her head, still refusing to go there.' But George is a friend, and I feel somehow responsible.'

'That's coz you are.'

'I broke him and Tansy up, and started this catastrophe,' she wailed. She sat back on her chair. 'Why is my life such a drama?'

Lavon raised his eyebrows and Zoe laughed reluctantly.

'Okay, I _know_ it's my fault, but I really don't mean it to be.' She sat forward earnestly. 'I just want to be happy, and get things back to normal.'

'It's what you think 'normal' is that has me worried.'

'Look, Lavon, I promise. No more complications and declarations. But I must help George before he does something stupid .'

'Maybe George wants to do something stupid?'

Zoe met his gaze.

'With Lily Anne Lonergan?'

Lavon shrugged and began attacking his pancake.

'Okay, maybe he doesn't want to get into that kinda crazy, but it's none of your business, Zoe.' He wagged his fork at her again. 'Don't come crying to me again if this ends in disaster.'

Zoe bounced off her stool, stole a mouthful of his coffee and grabbed her purse off the table.

'Don't worry, I won't.'

'Now why don't I believe that?'

She deposited a quick kiss on his cheek, and he watched her, shaking his head, as she banged out of the kitchen.

'Hey, Zoe!'

She popped her head back around the screen door.

'Before I forget: Jonah Breeland called. He couldn't get through to you, apparently. He said, "_You owe him $565 "and counting"._" And,' Lavon frowned, shouting after her as her head disappeared from around the door-jamb. '"_You can either pay him by bank transfer, or pay him in kind_." And I don't want to know what _that's_ about either!'

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**II**

'_Wade!_'

Wade looked up and hit his head on the drain-pipe.

Jesus, Lemon! Why was she screeching like a banshee? He slid out, stood up and rubbed his head, only then remembering his hands were filthy. Great. Wasn't this just how he'd been wantin' to spend his Sunday afternoon when he could have been hanging out at the gatehouse with Zoe? He wiped his hands on the bar towel and slung it over his shoulder.

'What's up, Lemon? Don't tell me you've seen another mouse in the office?'

He picked his way across the kitchen, navigating around the soapy water. Damp newspaper was congealing on his boots and his jeans were soaking wet and clinging to him. This better be good, because he wanted to go home. What was she doin' here anyway?

'Don't say things like that when we have customers!' Lemon hissed, emerging at the doorway. 'They'll think we have vermin!'

'We do. He's called Meatball.' He attempted a smile but Lemon remained glacial. 'Look, no one could of heard,' he sighed, glancing into the Rammer Jammer. It was full, and very noisy with a party of oilies. Most of the people there wouldn't give a damn about a mouse anyway, unless it was actually in their dinner.

He turned back around to find Lemon glaring at him. He frowned. What had he done now?

'You smell terrible.'

'Why, thanks.'

'Lily Ann Lonergan wasn't lying either, was she?'

'What?'

Lemon was staring disapprovingly at his chest. Wade glanced down. He was liberally smeared with drain gunk.

'You look like you're goin' fishin'. Worse,' she continued, 'you look like you've been fishing, got drunk and fallen into the swamp. You smell like a hobo. You shouldn't dress like that when we have customers.'

Wade sighed. Some days, seriously, he could strangle her.

'Yeah, Lemon. I know. Wouldn't I just look the business, in a suit, up to my armpits in half-rotted bits of grandma Breeland's Southern Fried Chicken?'

He looked back at her. Did she think he wanted to look like this? Did she imagine he always wanted to be the guy who got his hands dirty? She looked cool and comfortable in a white summer dress. Her shoes looked even more expensive than the crazy confections Zoe wore. She looked like she'd spent the morning doing nothing more arduous than file her nails.

'In case it had escaped your notice, Lemon,' he said, leaning against the door-jamb. 'The dishwasher flooded this morning. I've spent the last half hour lyin' with my arm half-way down the drain. I'm not about to go and take lunch orders from the customers.' Wade moved to scratch his head, stopped, and inadvertently smeared another streak of something black and stinking across his cheek. 'Not that we're serving food with all this goin' on.' He waved behind him in the general direction of the kitchen. 'Don't you think if we could afford to call an emergency plumber, I'd leave this to him?'

'What if someone comes to see us?'

He looked at his wrist then realized his watch was still on the bed-side table. He leaned over to look at Lemon's. She recoiled.

'We're expecting someone at…what? Two thirty on a Sunday afternoon?'

'That's not the point.'

'Then what is, Lemon? Seriously? I'm really not in the mood for this. We can't all swan around like the Queen of the Belles.' He shook his head, reached around the corner and picked up the bottle of beer that he'd left on the draining board.

'And should you be drinking on duty?'

'Duty?' he frowned at her.

How in hell had George Tucker put up with this? He would willing trade a fifteen to twenty year stretch for murder most afternoons. Zoe could be hormonal but Lemon took the cake.

'I'm not a firefighter, Lemon. I'm not the Sheriff. I'm the owner of a bar. The owner. Not the staff.' He met her gaze and sighed. What was she doing here anyway? It was a Sunday, for God's sake, and Cody and Wanda were fine managing things now. Shouldn't she be with Magnolia? Or Brick? Or that Walt guy? He remembered that Zoe had asked him to find out whether she was still pinin' after Lavon. Well, at least he could be sure she was still single. Quite apart from the fact that she obviously wasn't getting laid, Lemon Breeland was far too annoying for anyone to go out with.

'What were you shrieking at me for, anyway?' he said, suddenly remembering she had called him. 'Not that I appreciate being screeched at.'

'I do not screech, Wade. I was merely raisin' my voice to be heard above the din of your radio.' Lemon smoothed down her dress, which he recognized meant she was feeling uncomfortable.

'Whatever you want to believe, Lemon.' He folded his arms across his chest. 'Now what were you "raisin' your voice" at me for? I'm assuming it has somethin' to do with that ominous looking piece of paper?' He reached out to take the letter she was clutching in her hands, but she snatched it quickly away.

'What is it? A bill we can't afford to pay?'

'No. And our accounts are looking quite good, actually. Which you'd know, if you ever bothered to look at them.'

Wade looked down.

'Well, that's novel in any case.' He took another draft of beer, feeling a little sheepish. He had meant to look at them last night, but had fallen asleep instead. 'Wish you'd told me that before I shoved my arm down the sewer.'

She was staring at him mutinously and he sighed, exasperated.

God, she was exhausting!

'Okay, Lemon. Have it your way. Why were you hollerin' for me?'

'I wasn't "hollerin'".'

'For the love of God!'

'Okay!' She stopped, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 'Why're you so grouchy? Please tell me, after all the trouble I went to, you and Dr Hart haven't split up again?'

'Zoe and me are fine.' He smiled at the memory. 'Better than fine, as a matter of a fact.' They had spent their morning playing strip hang-man, although since Zoe kept picking medical terms, the poor stick dude hadn't spent long on the gallows.

Lemon rolled her eyes.

'Okay, Wade, can we try and focus on the job?' She looked over her shoulder then waved him away from the doorway. Wade levered himself upright and followed her down the hall. What on earth was she up to?

'You know I told you Gloriana had said they really enjoyed playin' here two weeks ago?' she whispered conspiratorially.

'Yep.'

'And you know I said they talked about coming again for a 'secret session'?'

'Yep.'

'Well, I just got an email from some of their associates. They think the Rammer Jammer is ideal to trial some of their up and comin' signings!'

Lemon's eyes were glittering and she waved what he now recognized was a printed out email. 'They want me in Birmingham for a meeting. They have a stop over on their way to an event at the Jazz Hall of Fame.'

She finally let him take the paper, which was a brief note from some guy he didn't know, asking for Lemon to join him for dinner.

'Lemon, this is fantastic! Hey, way to go!' he reached out to high five, but stopped mid-air at her expression. 'Okay, not the best idea!' he laughed. 'Given you're all dressed for a pink tea and I look like a hobo. But that is great. When are we going?'

Lemon shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't meet his gaze.

'They only asked me.'

'What?'

'You weren't here, remember?'

He shrugged.

'That doesn't matter, they're not going to mind if we both show up." He grinned at the prospect. The Rammer Jammer as a music venue! They could do a whole series over the summer. Maybe clear up the area out back for the bigger bands to do some kind of festival... He'd have to ask Lavon about permits an' such, but there was no reason to think it'd be a problem. Maybe they could even do some open mike nights. He could probably persuade Lily Anne to play...well, actually, maybe not. But he could at least ask_ George_ to persuade her…

He stopped. Lemon was still staring at the floor.

'What's up, Lemon? What aren't you telling me?'

'It's just a preliminary meeting,' she glanced up briefly but couldn't hold his eye. 'I don't think we should get too excited.'

'I know, but…'

'I think it would be better if someone stays here, and keeps their eye on things.'

Wade fell silent. He suddenly realised.

'And that's gonna be me, right?'

'You didn't meet them, Wade…'

'I know, but I know the music scene. I've been giggin' for years. I was involved when Lily Anne was discovered.'

'I know but…' She looked up at him. 'I just think for this meeting, it's better that we are business-like. It's early days and we don't want to seem too…'

'What?'

'It's…' she tailed off.

'_Too what_, Lemon?'

She shook her head but wouldn't continue.

'I just think they liked that…that a woman was in charge.' Her eyes slid from his and she flicked a non-existent piece of fluff from her hemline. 'Apparently it fits with what they're doing in terms of tapping into a more female audience.'

'The Rammer Jammer hasn't got a female audience,' Wade replied flatly.

'We have women customers,' she retorted. 'And besides, they must have liked what they saw. Otherwise they wouldn't be asking us to meet them.'

'They're not askin' _us,_ though, are they?' Wade snapped angrily. 'They're askin' _you_.'

'It's not my fault that you weren't here, is it?'

Wade stared at her.

'Actually, Lemon, _it is_. Not that I'm complainin', but if we're being strictly accurate...'

'Well if you hadn't let your love life – as always – get in the way of things…'

'Did you even tell them you had a partner?'

Lemon didn't look up.

'Figures,' Wade said, voice expressionless.

'I just got carried away, and they kept going on how great it was to see an independent businesswoman…' Lemon started guiltily. Wade was looking at his hands. 'I'm sorry, Wade. I meant to tell them, but…'

'Don't worry, Lemon,' he said, turning on his heel. 'I get it. I don't know why I ever expected anythin' different.'


	4. Chapter 3

**III**

"Bloody Lemon Breeland!" Wade announced, banging the porch door shut behind him. Zoe looked up from the sofa where she'd been leafing through a magazine. Wade was in jeans and a t-shirt, gorgeous but absolutely filthy. A pungent aroma of soap and something unappealing followed him into the room.

'I swear, it's like working for that Russian guy…' he trailed off, stalking through the kitchen. He opened the door to the refrigerator, bent down and retrieved a beer.

'Stalin.' He banged the 'fridge door shut, clicked his fingers and pointed at her. 'It's like working with Stalin. Only about 100 times worse.'

'Is that the Stalin who killed 10 million of his own people and sent his enemies to the gulag?' Zoe asked sweetly, watching him over the back of the sofa. For some reason, she found him incredibly sweet when he was angry with Lemon. She didn't know what annoyed him more, the fact that Lemon _was_ so annoying, or the fact that she so easily got under his skin.

'Give her a chance,' he wagged the bottle in her direction. 'She's only been ruling the Rammer Jammer for a couple of months.' He dropped his bag on the floor in the kitchen and walked back towards the sofa. 'Honestly, Zoe, if I have to listen to another day of her nagging...' He stopped in front of her and smiled, 'I'd kiss you, Doc, but I'm really disgusting.'

'I don't care.' Zoe reached up and slipped a hand round his neck, pulling his face down to hers.

'Wow, you _do_ smell disgusting,' she wrinkled up her nose, wiping the streak of something unmentionable off his cheek. 'What on earth have you been doing?'

'Unblocking drains.'

'Ugh, Wade! You could have told me.'

'I thought I did.' He put the bottle down and began walking towards the bathroom. 'Sorry. I couldn't shower at the Rammer Jammer. I'm not 100% sure the drains are workin'.'

Zoe followed him to the bathroom, partly to listen, and partly, well, because she was only human.

'So, all in all, I spent a wasted afternoon, since we're going to have to get someone in, in any case.' Wade was kicking off his boots and pulling his jeans off onto the floor. 'And I would have gone home first, but as you know, my bathroom is _once again_ your storeroom.' He leant around the corner of the shower cubicle, winked and pulled off his t-shirt.'

Did he, she wondered, know the effect that that had ?

A couple of seconds later, his balled-up clothes sailed over the cubicle wall and dropped neatly into the laundry basket. It was only a couple of weeks and he was back to being spot on.

He turned on the water and she listened for a moment.

'So what is it with Lemon?' she asked, sitting on the toilet seat. 'Just a normal day at the office stuff, or something particular?'

There was a long pause, and she listened to the water splashing around him. The smell of her shampoo began to fill the room.

'Wade?'

'Nah, nothing in particular.' His voice was mixed in with splashes and gurgles, but nonetheless, there was a definite edge to it. 'Just tellin' me to put a suit on like I'm her twelve year old nephew. I dunno who taught her to dress like an ex-nun workin' in a library, but I'm not choosin' my wardrobe just in case some hot-shot promoter drops by.'

'Promoter?'

'Music stuff. It's nothin'. Some follow up from Band Night.'

She paused, waiting for more, but nothing came.

'Well, you _do_ look good in a suit,' Zoe said finally, remembering how they'd first got together.

'I look good in anything, Doc. Or nothin'. Whichever you prefer.'

She looked up to find he was standing, leaning on the cubicle door. She tried not to allow her gaze to follow the rivulets of water running down to the floor. She blinked and flushed. It was suddenly very hot in there.

'So, you gonna sit there staring, Doc. Or are you going to come and join in?'

* * *

'So what have you been up to, Doc?' They were stretched out on the sofa, still slightly tousled. Wade had his feet crossed on the soft-arm and was leafing through accounts. Zoe was stretched out beside him, head on his chest so he could feel her breathing. He would never have admitted it, but he loved being like this. Normal and domestic, not-really-watching TV stuff. He'd never been like this with anyone before.

'Nothing in particular,' she shifted slightly, her arm sliding across his stomach, 'did some laundry. Read some magazines. Dropped by the Dixie Stop for a couple of things.'

'See anyone?'

She was silent for a minute and he glanced up at her. She smiled and shook her head.

'Nope. Lavon's gone somewhere with Annabeth.' She traced a line down his chest. 'The cinema in Mobile, I think. They seem really happy.'

'You sound kind of disappointed?'

'Do I?' She shifted again. 'No reason. Just…' she trailed off and Wade looked up. She was staring into the middle distance, fingers idly tracing circles.

'You okay, Doc.?'

'Yes. Why shouldn't I be?' She looked up and smiled, so he dropped a kiss on her head. 'It's just I wanted to do something for...for Lemon. However much she annoys you.'

'Trust me, Lemon can and will look after herself.'

'Can she? I expect so.' Zoe fell silent again. Then, 'it's just, I feel kinda responsible.'

'Responsible?' Wade frowned. What the hell? Why would Zoe feel responsible for Lemon? He didn't think she even liked her that much? Women were unfathomable in their need to interfere.

'She and Jonah were generous, Wade. I feel we should reciprocate.'

'I reciprocate every day by not putting her dismembered body in the Gulf.'

'Wade!' She reached up and kissed him, then rolled off and walked to the kitchen.

'Is she dating, do you know? Have you spoken to her?'

She came wandering back with a packet of crackers, lifted his legs and sat down with them on her lap. He put down the accounts and looked at his girlfriend.

'No.'

'No what?'

'No I don't think she's dating. No I haven't spoken to her. And no, since you _didn't_ _ask, _I don't think she still has feelings for Lavon.'

'How do you know if you haven't spoken to her?'

He gave a small smile.

'I just know. Perhaps not about the Lavon stuff, but the rest I'm pretty certain of. She's far too busy with her schemin' and plottin'. I think she might actually prefer schemin' to sex.'

'Wade!'

'Just sayin'' He picked up the accounts again, but failed to follow them. Another thing about Lemon: she made everything so complex.

'Do you think that there's any chance she and George might get back together?'

There was something in Zoe's tone that stopped Wade in his tracks. He lowered the papers and stared at her. She was examining her hair, lost in contemplation. There was an expression in her eyes he really didn't like.

'George?' he said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

'Yeah. George,' she looked up. 'I wondered if they might work. Again.'

She held his gaze for a moment then shrugged.

'It was only an idea. I met him at the Dixie Stop.'

'You met George at the Dixie Stop?'

'Yeah. Buying the 'paper.' She continued innocently to play with her hair. Wade ran his hand across his forehead. So that was what she really felt responsible about.

'You didn't say.'

'It wasn't important.'

_Then why did it feel like it was?_

'I just wondered if maybe, even given everything, that George and Lemon don't belong together…'

He didn't know what to say. He had no idea whether any one belonged with anyone. He just didn't like the thought of Zoe running into George.

'So do you think it might be a possibility?'

'I don't know, Zoe,' he gazed at her. 'But I do think it isn't up to you to interfere.'

She met his eye but couldn't hold it.

'I know you don't like it when I see him...'

'No, Zoe...'

'You don't have to _say_ it, Wade. I can feel it _emanating_ off you.' She looked up again and found him frowning.

'So you met him at the Dixie Stop,' he shrugged. 'No big deal.'

'Come off it, Wade. I know you mind.'

Wade got up, mostly because he didn't know what else to do. Yeah, of course he minded. Three weeks ago, she had professed to have 'feelings' for another guy. And not just any other guy, George Tucker. And he'd already endured about a year of the George and Zoe fun-ride. But there didn't seem to be anything he could do, because he knew he somehow wasn't allowed to object to it; that to go there would open a whole other can of worms. And since he couldn't do anything about that either, he didn't know how to handle it. Other than simply pretending 'it' – whatever 'it' was - wasn't there.

'I don't know what you want me to say, Zo' . Either way I look a jerk.' He stopped pacing and stood facing her, scratching his head. 'I don't mind that you ran into him. But I mind that you didn't want to tell me.'

'I did tell you…'

'Not before.'

'It didn't seem important…'

He gazed at her, but she wouldn't meet his eye.

'It isn't even that, it's…' he trailed off, frustrated and impotent. What was it that bothered him, other than her supposed feelings for George? That she had lied just now when she said she hadn't met anyone? That she couldn't seem to keep away from him, dabbling in his love life? That they shared this weird 'connection' that he simply didn't fathom? That she felt responsible for him and his happiness?

He sighed and sat down, elbows resting on his knees.

'Look, it isn't that I mind when you see him. He's a friend of mine, too, you know. I can't expect you to avoid him but…' he was going to say "_you can't expect me to like it,_" but he felt he'd better not. 'I guess I mind that it's somehow an event when you do run into him…that it isn't the same thing as telling me that you ran into Lavon.'

'Of course it isn't, Wade. You can't expect it to be.'

'Why not?' He looked at her gravely then shook his head. 'I just don't understand it, Zoe. If you care for him, why not get together when…' he tailed off, then swallowed and forced himself to carry on. 'Why not simply go out with him when we split up?'

There was a pregnant silence.

'Because of him and Tansy?' he asked finally

'No,' she responded

'Then why?'

'Because I was_ destroyed_, Wade.'

He glanced up from where he was sitting. She was holding herself very tensely. The expression in her eyes was…he closed his own not to see. Here they were again, back at the cheating. He forced himself to look back up at her. She was still just sitting there, staring at him.

'I'm sorry, Zoe. So sorry.'

She bit her lip and nodded, then reached out, wrapping her arms around him so tightly it almost hurt. Christ, he was such an idiot. What the hell had he done to her?

He turned his head to say something, but she stopped him with a kiss. He knew they should talk about it but he just couldn't stop kissing her. He pushed her back into the sofa cushions and stretched out on top of her. He wanted every part of her to feel, to understand... It was the only way he knew to really express himself. And he understood that for her, this was easier, too. But it didn't fix anything, he knew that instinctively. The trouble was, at this point, he really didn't know what would.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

**IV**

The telephone was trilling at the other end of the hall. Candice Hart put down her magazine and rose to get it. Her secretary was making her way along the corridor.

'Don't worry, Audrey,' she said, smiling a dismissal. Instinctively, she took off her earring and plumped her hair in the mirror.

'Candice Hart. Good morning?'

'Candice! Hello! I thought I'd ring and ask after Zoe.'

'Zoe?' Candice hesitated. Why was Philippa Hampton-Holmes ringing about Zoe? In her experience, Pippa Hampton-Holmes only called to crow over some social victory. Candice smoothed her hair behind her ear and fiddled with her pearls.

'Zoe, Pippa? Zoe's fine.' Candice's voice was all sweetness. 'Happy in Bluebell!'She frowned into the mirror. She hoped that was right, but Pippa's tone caused her to wonder. She hadn't heard from Zoe for over three weeks. Heaven knew what dramas might have befallen her.

'And how are you all? I've been meaning to call to congratulate you on Louisa's wedding,' she added, hoping to deflect the Society Matron. It didn't work.

'Why thank you! How nice of you!' Pippa's voice was saccharin. 'That's why I haven't called earlier. We've just been so preoccupied with all the thank-yous and so on. We were just _so _sorry Zoe couldn't come. And, well, when she cancelled at the last minute, we were worried.'

There was a pregnant pause and Candice waited for the denouement. Clearly, Pippa knew something she didn't.

'When she said it was a medical emergency, we totally understood, then the Breeland boy…'

'The Breeland boy?'

'Oh, one of Anthony's friends from medical school. He's just taken up a surgical residency in Mount Sinai, and well, he let slip he was involved in the emergency as well. And since he made it to the wedding…well, naturally, we were _worried_.'

Candice pulled a face and examined a wrinkle. _Naturally !_ If Pippa were worried, she was a Dutchman. The only thing that would worry Pippa Hampton-Holmes is whether Zoe had met and married a more eligible bachelor than her new son-in-law. And since finding someone either more eligible or more crashingly dull than Anthony Stewart-Sutherland III, Jnr was not possible, something else must be behind this phone call.

'I'm sure Zoe's fine. And there must have been a good reason for her not to come. She did call me to say she wouldn't be able to meet me because of some emergency.'

'Yes, of course! It's not that we _mind_.' Pippa gave a tinkling laugh. 'We totally understand, Candice. Louisa was just worried in case she was unhappy.'

'Unhappy?'

'Well, you know, it is _so_ difficult, being the last one of the girls still unmarried. The singles' tables are so utterly _dreary_,' Pippa continued, 'and thirty is _such_ a milestone. We just wanted to make sure she knew we were concerned about her. In truth, we have been ever since she left the City.'

Concerned? It was all Candice could do not to snort. Pippa had been delighted when Zoe had moved to Bluebell. It got her and her impressive career out of the way of her own remarkably vapid and uninspiring offspring.

'Well that's just lovely of you all, Pippa, but I assure you, Zoe has always been focused on her career. She and…' Candice wracked her brain. _Jonah?_ 'Jonah just have got caught up,' Candice's voice dripped acid, 'in something important. But do thank Louisa for taking the trouble to think about her, and on her honeymoon too! How thoughtful! I shall be sure to let Zoe know. Though she's so busy these days...'

'Yes. I can imagine,' Pippa injected. 'These small-town doctors! Always being troubled with bunions or colds and so on! Eddie and I think she made such a brave choice, not accepting help from Ethan when she didn't get that residency…'

'Oh no, she always wanted to widen her experience,' Candice lied.

'Yes of course. You must be so proud of her.'

'We are.'

'Well, do pass on our love.'

'Naturally.'

'And don't forget to tell her we missed her.'

'I shall.'

'And tell her not to trouble herself _at all_. We all understand _completely_.'

Candice clicked the receiver down and stood for a moment in the hall. After all the trauma with George and the Kinsella boy, Zoe had seemed desperate to escape Bluebell. So what had happened three weeks ago to make her postpone her visit to New York and cry off Louisa's wedding at the last minute? Could it be that Pippa was right, and that she hadn't wanted to go alone? Candice knew Zoe had taken her break-up hard, but she hadn't thought things were that bad? Or was there something more she didn't know? Candice tapped her manicured fingers onto the table. She picked up the 'phone and called the Whippoorwill Blossom Hotel. Perhaps it was time she paid her daughter a visit?

* * *

'Lavon!'

Lavon glanced upwards. Zoe Hart had burst into the kitchen, pink, breathless and flustered. He could tell from her face that there was some drama afoot. But then, there was always drama afoot with Zoe. He took a bite of toast and turned over another page of _Southern Living _magazine_._

'I need your help, Lavon.'

'Good mornin' to you too, Zo'.'

'My mother's just telephoned.'

'Has she?'

Lavon flipped another page. That damn Todd Gainy, Snr had a full page spread about the Garden Festival in Fillmore. Maybe they should establish an arboretum?

'Lavon! Don't you understand? My mother telephoned!'

'And?'

'She's coming to visit!'

'And what am I supposed to do about that, Zoe?'

'Well, she can't. You're the Mayor, can't you set up an exclusion zone?'

Zoe sat down heavily on the stool opposite and trained her big, somewhat panic-stricken brown eyes on him. 'I tried to put her off, but she's like a blood-hound!'

Lavon put down his magazine.

'I know you have issues with your Mom, Zoe, but I'm sensin' there's something more to this?'

'She _knows _something, Lavon. I can almost _smell _it. One of her spies must have told her.'

'Your mother has spies?'

'Never underestimate my mother.' Zoe shook her head. 'She's worse than Mossad. I once bunked off school to go to a lecture at the New York Academy of Medicine. My mother was waiting for me when I got there.'

'Wow.'

'Exactly.'

'You bunked off school to go to a lecture?'

'I always knew what I wanted, Lavon,' she retorted defensively.

'No wonder you're so screwed up.'

'I _know_, Lavon! Between her and my Dad, it's a wonder I'm not completely neurotic.'

Lavon raised his eyebrows and poured himself some cereal.

'So what is really the problem here, Zoe?' He reached across the table for the milk. Some days, he really missed having breakfast without as side order of drama.

'I told you, my mother's coming.'

'But I thought things were much better with her?'

'Well they are,' Zoe admitted, 'but that was before.'

'Before what?'

'Before I got back together with Wade.'

Lavon nodded. Why was he not surprised it was about Wade Kinsella?

'She doesn't approve?'

'She doesn't _know_,' Zoe wailed. 'When I cancelled going home, I told her there had been an emergency but I didn't _exactly_ elaborate on what happened afterwards.'

'I see.'

'And I haven't spoken to her since, I've been so…preoccupied, and, well, now I'll have to.' Zoe trailed off and blinked at the Mayor. 'Unless you'll help keep her out of Bluebell?'

Lavon shook his head.

'I don't get why you can't just tell her?'

'I can't Lavon. I said some horrible things about Wade. I made her absolutely hate him. I swore I'd never even speak to him again, and now…'

'Your gettin' all freaky-deaky with your neighbour? I see how this might get rather awkward. Does Wade know?'

'No.'

Why was that not surprising?

'Don't you think you should tell him?'

'No!' Zoe leant forward earnestly. 'We're just getting back to normal. You have to help me keep them away from one another.'

'Are you suggestin' you pretend that your mother isn't here?'

'Yes.'

'And that you are not dating Wade?'

'Yes.'

'Who just happens to be your neighbour _and _run the Rammer Jammer…?'

'I admit that is a tad difficult.'

Lavon sighed, exasperated.

'Zoe, you can hardly keep your hands of each other!'

'I know, Lavon...'

'Well, good luck with that.' Lavon shook his head and began eating his cornflakes.

'That's why you've got to help me, Lavon! Set up a bye-law or something.'

'A bye-law?'

'I don't know. Exile Wade from the plantation.'

'Zoe, I am not 'exiling' Wade just so you don't have to tell your Mom that you and Wade are back together.'

'But Lavon…'

'And I'm not kidnapping your mother, or inventing a statute to keep Candice Hart from Bluebell, either. You're just going to have to 'fess up. Be a man. Or a woman. Or an adult. Or whatever.'

'You don't understand. She'll be horrible to him.'

'He's an adult. Well, he looks like one, some days, any way. And believe me, he's used to his girlfriends' parents being horrible to him.'

'Not like this, Lavon. It'll be all "_I told you so._" It's not like my mother ever really approved.'

'Believe me, he's used to dealin' with a whole heap of parental disapproval.'

'Lavon...'

'Look, Zoe, do I look like a magician? Or a Catholic priest, for that matter? I don't have the right chromosomes to help you deal with this. Go and talk to Annabeth. Even better, go and talk to Lemon. She knows all about wranglin' disapproving parents. George Tucker's Mom is batshit crazy. And, in the meantime, you are going to have to be a big girl, tell your Mom, and reconcile her to the fact that you like Wade Kinsella. Not lawyer-George or some hot-doctor type, but the guy who runs the local diner. Because if you're as serious about Wade as he's serious about you…'

'Wade is serious about me?' Zoe interjected.

Lavon smiled in spite of himself. She looked about twelve years old, and terribly pleased at the thought.

'Zoe, I'm not getting involved in this with you. That's what girlfriends are for.'

'Has he said something?'

'Does Wade ever say anythin'?' He shook his head at the idea. 'I can just tell, is all. Look, you're goin' to have to tell her. And him. You know you are. Now go. I have Mayoral business to attend to.'

Zoe smiled and rose.

'You mean you want to eat your cornflakes in peace?'

'Yes, I do,' Lavon met her eye sternly. 'And as Mayor of this town, I believe I have a right to.'

* * *

'Mornin' Lavon,' Wade sauntered into the kitchen on his way to the 'fridge.

'Wade.'

'You got a minute?'

Lavon looked up suspiciously from his cornflakes. Wade was fishing in the fridge door for a carton of juice.

'Nope.'

'Eh?' Wade stopped, half-way to taking a drink.

'Nothin'. I'm just thinking of getting' a surplice.'

'A what?'

'A surplice. Or a sign. "Confession is closed. Go and speak to the Reverend Mayfair." '

'You feelin' alright, Lavon? You're not really makin' any sense.'

'I just want to eat my breakfast.'

'And I just wanted to get my jump leads back. You borrowed 'em last week when you had trouble with the hybrid.'

Lavon eyed him warily.

'You don't want anything else?'

'Nope.'

'No requests for advice?'

'Nope.'

'No settin' up an exclusion zone to keep out your ex-girlfriends?'

'What are you talkin' about?'

'No heart-ache or emotional turmoil your needin' to share with me?'

Wade took a draft of OJ and laughed humourlessly.

'Do I ever need to share emotional heart-ache, Lavon?' he shrugged nonchalantly, putting on his sunglasses. 'I'm a simple guy, Lavon: beer, fishin' and Zoe.'

Lavon looked at Wade. It wasn't true, but he wasn't going to challenge it. Even if Wade did steal his juice and drink it from the carton, at this moment, he truly appreciated his friend for dissembling. He rose, picking up the 'paper.

'But not in that order, right?' Wade grinned and Lavon picked up his car keys. He shook his head and patted Wade on the shoulder.

The poor guy was going to have a terrible weekend.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

**V**

Zoe turned up the radio and wound down the car window. It was a lovely day in Bluebell – hot, but not too humid, and a light breeze had risen from the coast. Her favourite red azaleas were in full bloom in the gardens on Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones Avenue, and a light mist from the lawn sprayers sprinkled across the windscreen. Bluebell at this time of year was just beautiful. The wisteria was just still in bloom and its heady scent and lilac blossom drifted in the air. She had spent a lovely, lazy morning with Wade before he'd had to get up and go to the Rammer Jammer, and surgery didn't start for another hour. The day would have been perfect, if only she knew what on earth to do.

She parked her car, grabbed her bag and sunglasses, and decided to walk to The Butter Stick. Candice Hart was arriving in 24 hours and she needed to think fast. She still hadn't told Wade. Or decided whether she was going to. Perhaps Lavon was right? It would be _easier_ if he knew. Albeit that it would condemn them all to a thoroughly miserable weekend and destroy whatever chance she and Wade had of working things out.

Unless she asked Wade to pretend they weren't seeing one another? She slammed the car door and put her sunglasses on. No, that wasn't going to work, either: she could remember, quite vividly, what he'd done last time her mother had visited. He'd worn that 'I love my Alabama girl' t-shirt and kept talking about their "business arrangement" until only an idiot wouldn't have caught on. And anyway, Wade would probably break up with her if she asked him to pretend again. He'd imagine that she was ashamed of him. Which she was not.

No, by far the best course of action was simply to keep her mother and Wade away from one another. She stopped to smell the Easter lilies and hailed the Reverend Mayfair, who was tidying up fallen camellia blossoms by the church door. That way, she concluded, _she_ would endure a weekend of her mother dropping hints about moving back to the City, but no one else would have to listen, and no-one would get hurt. She could then tell her mother about Wade after some suitable time had passed and all the terrible things she'd said about him weren't fresh in her mother's mind.

So all she had to do was keep them apart. Zoe frowned. Sal, walking past, crossed the road to avoid her. Zoe realized he was attempting to hide what looked like Agnes' cherry cake. She waved. Well, it was good to know he was taking his healthy diet seriously after his latest heart scare…She smiled distractedly as he beat a hasty retreat across the square.

Sunday wasn't too much of a problem, because Lemon had that meeting in Birmingham that Wade wouldn't talk about. And since she'd told Wade she was working, he was going to go into the Rammer Jammer, too. But tomorrow…Zoe paused. Her mother arrived tomorrow morning, and Wade had already told her he had the day off. There was no way she could last 24 hours in Bluebell without running into Wade Kinsella. Especially given that they spent most of their weekends together and slept in the same bed. And if she _did_ run into him it would take her mother all of two seconds to realize that they were still going out together, because, as Lavon had so bluntly pointed out earlier that week, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. A child of two would work it out.

She smiled at the thought, waving to the ladies sitting on their bench under the persimmon trees, fanning themselves with _Women's Day Magazine_. And sitting right there was another problem, she realised. Gossip. The more people her mother spoke to, the more likely someone was going to let it slip out. Which meant she had to get her mother out of Bluebell. She ran up the steps and into The Butter Stick. And, _whatever_ happened with her mother, Wade was definitely going to find out about her being there. So, she needed to find a way to explain that as well… She looked out of the window for inspiration. All in all, it seemed an impossible task.

'Hey Zoe!'

Zoe looked up, mildly irritated to be woken from her reverie. George Tucker was standing above her, clearly on his way to work. He was wearing a very smart dark blue suit and tie, the New York Times hooked under his elbow.

'May I join you, Dr Hart?'

'Why, of course, your MOTYness.'

She smiled suddenly, a brilliant idea forming.

'George. What are you doing tomorrow? I have a _big_ favour to ask.'

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

**VI**

'Explain to me again what we're doin' here, Tucker?' Wade asked, staring out of the passenger side window. The truck was bouncing down a very rutted, very muddy track, God-only-knew where. It was extremely hot and even more humid and there were mosquitoes everywhere. All he could see were pine trees and occasional glimpses of marsh.

'We're helpin' out Lavon, Wade, I told you.' George glanced sideways at his companion. It wasn't exactly a lie, although it wasn't exactly the whole truth, either. George grinned. Wade didn't look like he was enjoying himself. Bird-watching – at least, these kinds of birds, George thought wryly - was clearly low on his list of leisure pursuits.

'Yeah. So you said.' Wade looked around dubiously. 'It's how we're helping out Lavon that I'm not too clear on.' He stared out of the windscreen. 'Don't tell me Lavon has bought this patch of dirt?'

'No.'

'Good.'

Wade glanced backwards at the track behind them, then leant out of the open window.

'You sure we're going to be able get out of this, G. Tuck?' he said, looking down at the road. The tyres were skidding all over the place and the truck was lurching sideways. 'I think we're actually sinkin' now,' he observed, watching the wheels struggle in the silt.

'We'll be fine.' George patted the steering wheel of the Dodge confidently. 'This isn't your muscle car, Wade. And we've not got too far to go.'

'Right.' Wade straightened up and stared back through the windscreen. 'Much more of this and you'll be payin' for a chiropractor,' he muttered. 'And I don't think we can go much further without driving into the Gulf.'

He glanced into the rear then stretched backwards to pick up a pair of binoculars. He looked at George consideringly, then slipped his sunglasses on this head. He was just putting the binoculars to his eyes when the truck bounced again sharply.

'Easy there, Tucker! Take my eye out, why don't you?' He glared at him mutinously, then tried again. The view was still of trees, only bigger. Where the hell was Tucker takin' them?

'What did you say we're lookin' for exactly?' he said, fiddling with the focus.

'Ducks.'

Wade lowered the binoculars and stared at George.

'Ducks?'

'Yeah. Black-bellied whistling ducks. There's meant to be a hide somewhere down this track. We can do some fishin', and watch out for them.'

'Great.' Wade watched him for a second. 'Do they only whistle impromptu, or if we ask nicely, will they do requests?' He shook his head and turned away. 'It's not duck-hunting season, you know that, right?' Wade said eventually, stretching his arm backwards to put the binoculars back on the rear seat.

'We're not hunting them, Wade.' George looked around and grinned at Wade again. He was quite enjoying being a bit mysterious. Though he wouldn't enjoy it if Wade found out what this was really about. He bounced into a particularly deep pothole. It was getting quite uncomfortable to drive now.

'Then what are we doin' with these ducks, exactly?' Wade queried.

'Trying to find them.'

'To do what?'

'To see if they're there.'

Wade glared at him.

'Far be it from me to point out the obvious, George, but that doesn't seem like much of an explanation. Unless...' He looked at George suspiciously. 'You haven't turned into one of those eco-geo people, like my brother Jesse, have you?'

George laughed.

'No.' He stopped the truck and pulled on the hand-brake. They had got about as far as they were going to get. As they sat there, the truck subsided gently sideways. Wade raised his eyebrows and gingerly opened the door. The wheels were sinking slowly into a black, gelatinous ooze.

'Jesus, Tucker, I hope this isn't where you take your dates.' He looked around at the wet savannah. 'Though that would explain a lot, now I think about it.' He jumped down from the tilting truck and mud spattered up his trousers. 'You know this place is gonna be infested with alligators, right? Not to mention swamp fever.?'

'You don't have to worry, your girlfriend is a doctor.'

'Yeah,' Wade agreed, trenchantly. 'Who, if I hadn't agreed to this _Deliverance_ caper, I could still be in bed with right now.'

He shook his head and went to help his friend, who had gone around the back of the truck to get their gear.

'Seriously, Tucker.' He glanced around. 'This is hardly a world beatin' fishin' spot.' He got out his waterproofs, and took his rod from the trunk. 'The only water I can see is about six inches deep and murky as sewage. The only thing livin' in that stuff is bacteria and, if we're lucky, worms.' He sat on the tailgate and pulled on his jacket. 'Explain to me again just what the hell Lavon wants with this place?' He looked up to find George was checking his cell.

'You know Todd Gainy Snr is the Mayor of Fillmore?' George said, slipping his 'phone into his pocket.

'Yeah.'

'You know he and Lavon have got a bit of a feud goin' on?'

'Yeah.' Wade struggled into his boots. 'Wasn't there some supermarket deal or somethin'?'

'Yes. But I got us an injunction, so that was pretty much kicked into touch.'

'Congrats.'

'Thanks.' George sat down next to him. 'Only now Todd Gainy Snr, in his infinite wisdom, has put forward plans for a waste site right next to our beach.' He pulled a map from his pocket and passed it to Wade.

'Deliberately, I'm guessing?' Wade said, unfolding it.

'Of course.' George pointed out a large, cross-hatched area. 'It's situated up-wind, so all the smells, wind-blown litter and 'accidental run-off' will contaminate our beach.'

'Nice.' Wade looked up, taking in the wet forest all around them. 'But he can't build a tip here,' he protested. 'You can barely get a truck in, let alone any serious kit.'

George shook his head.

'No, we're here.' He pointed out their location on the survey. 'This isn't the waste site. But it's close enough to be disturbed by the access road. So if there are ducks…'

'Whistling ducks, right?'

'Endangered, migratory, black bellied whistling ducks, to be precise.'

Wade raised his eyebrows.

'You should have called Jesse. He loves this kind of shit.'

Wade stood up.

'So we see any of these ducks, that's the waste tip kyboshed?' he asked, picking up his tackle-bag.

'Pretty much. Or at least, it's stalled for several years whilst they check it out.'

'And you need me because…?' Wade glanced at him and shrugged. 'I mean, I'm happy to help out, Tucker. But I wouldn't know a black bellied whistling duck if it bit me in the ass.'

George rose and picked up his fishing rod.

'But I do. And,' he hesitated for a moment. 'Well, since all this stuff with Zoe, we've not really just hung out.'

Wade looked up at his friend and nodded. Yeah, it was safe to say they hadn't. In fact, in recent weeks, he and George Tucker had been giving one another a very wide berth.

* * *

'Mom!'

'Darling!'

Zoe slipped her cell phone into her pocket, hopped out of the car and hugged her Mom. So far, according to George, everything was going to plan. George and Wade were on their way to some remote fishin' spot. Now it only remained to get her mother the hell out of there.

'I thought we could go to Garden Festival in Fillmore,' she said, tossing her mother's luggage into the trunk. 'They're our rival town, and Lavon wants me to check it out.' She babbled on, banging doors and checking the mirrors. When she finally looked around, Candice Hart was only just opening the door. She got into the car, leisurely reached around to do her seat-beat then lowered the visor to check her make up. It was all Zoe could do to stop herself grabbing it. Why was her mother moving at an arthritic snail's pace?

'That sounds nice, dear,' Candice smiled benevolently then examined her face in the overhead mirror. 'But I've only just arrived. I'd love to freshen up.'

Zoe nodded, putting the car into gear hurriedly so it lurched forward. Her mother, still examining her make up, nearly head-butted the dash. She frowned.

'Are you all right?' She watched Zoe narrowly. 'You look very strained. I hope you're managing to get enough sleep?'

Zoe swallowed and put on her sunglasses. This was going to be harder than she had anticipated.

'Er, well, actually, Mom, not as much as you might like.'

'You know what I'd really like,' Candice Hart continued, preoccupied with touching up her lipstick, 'Since it's such lovely weather? Some of that delicious iced tea.'

'Agnes' tea?' Zoe shook her head. That wasn't going to happen. 'The Butter Stick has shut for the weekend. Renovations,' she lied. 'They had, er, a leak,' she embellished. 'Sewage everywhere.' She reversed out of the car park, hoping Wade's buddy, the baggage check guy, hadn't spotted them.

'That's a shame.' Candice turned around. 'Well, perhaps we could go to the Rammer Jammer? Or…' she trailed off, as if she'd suddenly remembered. 'I suppose you don't really want to go there?'

'What? Oh, no!' Zoe shook her head and accelerated on to Airport Boulevard. 'Believe me, Mom, I don't want to go _near_ the Rammer Jammer. In fact, what I'd really like is to get out of Bluebell for the entire weekend.'

'Really?' Candice said, turning around and looking at her daughter. Zoe could see she was already plotting her return to New York.

'Well maybe we should just go to the plantation,' Candice said, sitting back and looking out of the window. 'I could freshen up, and then we can head to the Garden Festival after that?'

Zoe nodded and stared out of the windscreen, forcing herself to loosen her grip on the steering wheel. She checked her cell phone again. No updates, so George and Wade must still be out of the way.

'Are you all right, dear. You seem a little agitated?'

'Me? No? I'm fine,' she smiled then remembered she was supposed to be unhappy. 'Well, as fine as you might expect,' she said, looking sad.

She glanced sideways at her mother, who was staring vacantly at the scenery.

'Freshening up sounds like a good idea, Mom, but can we make it a quick pit-stop? I want to…' she glanced around her helplessly, looking for inspiration. 'Beat the rush?'

Candice looked at the empty road, signpost 'Bluebell'. Yes, rush hour in Alabama must be absolute gridlock.

* * *

'So, how's things going at the Rammer Jammer?' George looked over his shoulder at his companion. They were hacking through the undergrowth, knee deep in sticky black mud. Wade looked…George grinned. Incredibly irritated. But trying to hide it valiantly. Which was even more amusing, he thought.

'I know why they call these places 'hides'.' Wade muttered, hitching his tackle bag back onto his shoulder. Then:

'It's goin' okay, George,' he answered, somehow keeping the irritation out of his voice.

'What's it like workin' with Lemon?' George asked, ducking to avoid a low branch.

'Kinda like goin' to the dentist and havin' all your teeth pulled out one by one.' Wade shook his head, pulled his shirt off a stray branch and cursed under his breath. 'I have new respect for you, George Tucker. You shouldn't have been made the MOTY. You should have been made a saint.'

George laughed.

'Oh, she's okay. A bit controlling, if you don't watch her. But it's understandable in the circumstances. And her heart's in the right place.'

'Medically speaking, at least.' Wade retorted.

'That tough, huh?' George stopped, holding a branch back for him.

'Nah, it's okay.' He stopped alongside. 'She just gets a bit much some times.'

He looked around. The path – such as it was – ended in a shack on the edge of open water.

'That it?'

'Yeah.'

'Probably not bad fishin',' Wade conceded, 'if you can survive the trip.'

George clapped him on the shoulder, and shifted the weight of his heavy tackle box so he could squeeze through a gap in the undergrowth.

'We can settle back and enjoy a few beers. Spot a few birds, make a day of it.'

Make a day of it? Wade grinned. Yeah, it'd be good to get some male company. With Lavon occupied with Fillmore and Annabeth, and him practically livin' with one demanding woman and workin' with another, it would be nice to spend some quality time with his buddy.

* * *

'So how have you been, dear, since the break up?' Candice called through from the bathroom. Zoe paced around the sitting room. What was she doing in there? Having a bath?

She sat down, then stood up again and pulled her 'phone out of her pocket. Nothing. Well, no news was good news, wasn't that right?

'_Have_ you been okay?'

Zoe looked up to see her mother smiling at her. She looked the picture of maternal concern; not like herself at all. Zoe felt a tiny stab of guilt. Her mother really cared. Perhaps all this subterfuge and skullduggery had been a mistake?

'I've been okay,' she shrugged, looking at the floor and trying to seem woebegone. Wade's plaid shirt was sticking out from under the chair.

'Shouldn't we be going?' she squeaked, forcing a bright smile and doing her best to kick it under the rug. Candice frowned, looking a little puzzled.

'This Garden Festival must be quite something, since you're so keen to go?'

'Oh no!' she tried to look casual, and realized she must just look erratic. 'Its just that Lavon and the Mayor of Fillmore are locked in some kind of feud. Lavon asked me to check it out, so, I want to make sure we get there.' She smiled again, this time more normally. 'Plus, I'm finding being in Bluebell can be a terrible strain.'

'I understand, dear.' Candice walked over and hugged her. Zoe felt even more of a heel. 'But you know, it might get easier if you didn't keep all these reminders of him about.'

Candice gave an understanding smile and bent down to pick up Wade's shirt.

'I know what it's like after a break up. I've hugged a few plaid shirts in my time. But…' she trailed off and shrugged. 'Keeping his things in the house is only going to remind you that he's not here.' She rolled it up and gave it to Zoe, who having no idea what to do with it, stuffed it behind the settee.

'Now how about we get a cup of tea, and perhaps say hello to the Mayor?' Candice smiled brightly. Zoe's smile, by contrast, turned into a grimace.

'I'm not sure he's about,' she began.

'But isn't that his car? And isn't that your friend, Annabeth?' Candice peered through the window as Lavon's Hybrid swung into the drive.

'Yes, but they're together.' Zoe rolled her eyes dramatically. 'So together, you wouldn't believe it. I find it a bit sickening, to tell you the truth.' She pulled a face and grabbed her bag, hiding behind her sunglasses. 'It's like Love's Young Dream in the kitchen each morning, which is a bit inconsiderate, now I think about it.'

She opened the door and ushered her mother out, taking another surreptitious glance at her smart phone. Still no SOS. If she was quick, they might still get out without being spotted.

* * *

'So, how are you doin' these days, George?' Wade took a swig of beer and stared out over the water. It was a beautiful afternoon. Probably too beautiful to expect a bite. But he didn't really care about fishin'. It was nice just to sit here, staring into the distance, relaxing with a buddy and thinking about nothing at all.

'Oh, you know.' George hooked a bottle out of the cool bag and hunched forward, leaning onto his elbows. He took a quick look through the binoculars, but there were only mergansers and coots bobbing up and down in the bay.

'Work's all right: ticking over. Otherwise, well, after that whole thing with Lily Anne Lonergan, I think it may be a good idea to take a break on the datin' front.'

'Yeah?'

'Hell, yeah!' They exchanged a quick glance and George laughed humourlessly.

'I keep expecting to hear 'Run From George' every time I cross the street.'

Wade leant back on his elbow.

'I hear ya,' he said, nursing his beer. 'She's certifiable, George. 'Run from Wade' has been like the soundtrack to the last four years of my life. Worst mistake I ever made, sleeping with Lily Anne Lonergan.'

Wade took another swig of beer then looked out over the sunlit sea.

'Well, not quite the worst.'

George glanced at him.

'Everything okay?'

Wade looked up. He gave the tiniest imaginable shrug.

'You, of all people, know it's complicated.'

'Yeah'

'But I guess we're piecin' things together.' He shook his head 'I don't know why I did it.'

'No?'

'You say that like I should know?'

'I say it like_ I_ kinda get it. You know, Wade, you've got a self-destructive streak a mile wide. That woman was just the best possible way to make sure things were going to turn out exactly as you feared. Which is easier to deal with sometimes, than actually gettin' what you want.'

'I guess.'

Wade squinted into the distance, watching the coots dive under the water. Every now and then, a northern shoveler would bob back up to the surface, like a cork. Gulls were wheeling over the marshes, and a heron was poised in the shallows. It'd be a shame to put a road here, and break the peace and quiet of the spot.

'What about you and Tansy? She just a placeholder?' He glanced back at George, who was training his binoculars on the ducks.

George lowered them and shook his head, but didn't look around.

'No, I really liked Tansy, Wade. But in retrospect, I'm not sure we'd have worked.'

'What, even if Zoe hadn't…' Wade stopped.

'Yeah, even without Zoe having a meltdown.' George lifted the binoculars back up and continued to scan the sky. 'I liked her, Wade. I liked her a lot. But we were too different.' He glanced at his friend. 'I don't mean in terms of background or hobbies,' he said, anxious not to imply anything about Wade's relationship. 'I mean we weren't in the same place.'

'No?'

'No. I think she wanted somethin' serious. Or at least somethin' that could develop. Whilst I'm still in the shallows, after 15 years of Lemon Breeland.'

'I get that. Lemon's hard work.'

'Yep. But then, Zoe's not exactly easy, right?'

They exchanged a quick glance then George settled back against the bank.

'When I first started datin', again, I thought that wasn't going to be an issue. But I'd kinda forgotten. There's a huge difference between people you like and people with whom it might really work.'

He gazed back at the bay, allowing an awkward silence to grow between them.

'I guess Zoe is the latter?' Wade eventually remarked, tone neutral.

George looked down.

'She could have been, I guess. Maybe I'm idealizing.' He turned to his friend and watched him carefully. 'The important thing in that sentence, though, is _could have been_, Wade.'

Wade said nothing, just stared into the middle distance. Finally, he nodded.

'I heard ya, Tucker,' he said.

They settled into a companionable silence, which was unexpected in the circumstances, watching the sun, sheening silver on the distant shoreline. A light wind had risen, making the waves dance and sparkle, and rustling through the marshgrass and reed mace fringing the bay. George felt surprisingly content, glad that Zoe has asked him to do this. He and Wade had been friends for a long time, yet that friendship had somehow got lost. New York, Lemon, the wedding that never happened; all this recent turmoil over Zoe...

'She can be a bit crazy,' Wade said suddenly.

'Who, Zoe?' George questioned.

'No, Tansy,' Wade turned around and smiled at him. 'Though Zoe has her moments, too, as you know.'

George nodded. He was surprised that it was Tansy who Wade had been thinking about.

'Yeah. The Hansel-and-Gretel underwear breadcrumbs kind of gave that away.'

'If it's any consolation, she frisbee'd my entire DVD collection into the Gulf when we split up.' Wade shook his head. 'I would go and see how she is, but I'm not sure it would help.'

The sun was starting to sink, and they watched it for a moment in silence.

'All those other girls, well, they knew the deal. But Tansy…I realize it couldn't have been much fun carin' 'bout me.'

George looked around sharply. He suddenly understood why Wade had been thinking about Tansy. He stared at him for a long moment, but Wade was too preoccupied to notice.

'When did you know about Lemon?' Wade managed eventually, quietly.

'Know what?'

'Know that…' Wade looked at George.

George looked away and watched the egrets circling the reeds.

'Pretty early on, I guess. We were just good together. Felt natural. I dunno. To be honest, I've never really thought about it.'

'Any chance of getting' that back, you think?'

'What me and Lemon?' George shook his head. 'Nah, that ship sailed ages ago. We waited too long. We should have got married before I left for the city. Moved together. Or broken up.'

Silence descended with the encroaching evening and George watched his friend thoughtfully. He rose.

'I've just got to make a 'phone call,' he said, and walked down the path toward the truck. He felt incredibly guilty. Wade was going to crucify both of them if he ever found out about this.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

**VII**

'Hey, beautiful! How are you?'

'Hey, W…you,' Zoe cast a quick glance at her mother. Candice was sitting in Garden Café, drinking tea and watching the people of Fillmore go about their business. Zoe transferred her 'phone to her other ear.

'Had a good day?' she asked, trying to sound natural.

'Not bad.'

'Find any ducks?'

'Nope…Hey, how d'you know about that?'

Zoe hesitated, casting a quick glance at her mother. Just how much could she hear?

'Erm…I met Lavon and Annabeth earlier,' she improvised, rising to walk away. She made a mental note to tell Lavon and Annabeth that she had spoken to him about the duck thing. 'He said something about doing some reconnaissance. Made it sound rather mysterious.' She smiled. Her mother smiled innocently back. Which was worrying.

'Well, not so mysterious as muddy,' Wade was saying, 'turns out George is a closet bird-watcher.' He gave a small laugh. 'Where are you? I can hear traffic?'

Zoe glanced around at the hustle and bustle of Fillmore town centre. She wasn't sure what she should tell him. Perhaps a version of the truth was best? Especially since some marketing guy kept coming around advertising Fillmore's Garden Festival from the back of a pick-up.

'Doing some reconnaissance of my own, as a matter of fact. Lavon asked me to check out the Festival of Flowers in Fillmore.'

'And?'

'And it was okay. Though don't tell Lavon that.'

'I promise.' There was a momentary pause, then Wade's tone changed. 'We're just packin' up. How about dinner at Fancies?'

'Fancies?' Zoe frowned. Had she missed something? A birthday? An anniversary? Some other special occasion? Wade wasn't exactly a Fancies kind of guy. She wondered for a moment if George had said something.

'Just an idea, Doc,' His tone was too casual, and Zoe realised she hadn't answered. She didn't know what to say, truth be told. Only that she couldn't tell Wade her mother was sitting a table away, watching a boy play catch-Frisbee with a ferret.

'I'm not sure I'm coming back…' she trailed off, playing with her hair. 'I'm thinking of heading to New Orleans…make a night of it.'

'Making a night of it?' Wade sounded perplexed. 'On your own? Should I be worried?'

'No.' She laughed dutifully, but didn't feel much like it. Why tonight of all nights had he wanted to do something romantic? 'I just thought I could sample a spot of culture. You'll be working early, won't you, with Lemon away?'

'Yeah. But I'm not working this evenin'.'

Zoe bit her lip but did not respond.

'Okay, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?'

She could hear the disappointment in his voice, though he had tried his best to hide it. She frowned and shook her head. Why was she such an idiot?

'Yes.'

There was another pregnant silence.

'Zoe.' He paused. 'Look, I know I'm meant to be workin', what with Lemon away, but I could maybe get Cody to cover, and join you…?'

Zoe swallowed. She didn't know what to say.

'Or not,' Wade added, trying to sound nonchalant.

'No! I mean that's nice,' Zoe shook her head, knowing she sounded flustered, wishing she could find a way to avoid refusing him. 'But I know this is an important time with the bar. You must have a lot to do and…' she glanced at her mother, as if hoping for inspiration, though lord only knew what would possibly come from that quarter. 'I figured I'd just do some girlie things. See a movie you'd hate. Something with Woody Allen.'

'Right.' There was yet another pause. Zoe cursed herself. Why on earth had she said that? Of all the things, reminding him of George right now was not the most intelligent idea.

'Look, W…'

'That's fine. Just thought I'd ask. And you're right, there's loads to do at the Rammer Jammer.' He fell silent and Zoe looked down. Somehow, she'd done precisely what she'd been trying to avoid, and hurt him. She'd implied he was some uncultured, red neck oaf, incapable of enjoying anything intellectual. She needn't have bothered trying to keep her from her mother, because she'd managed to say just what her mother would have. She was absolutely furious with herself.

'Wa..' She stopped herself, glancing across the cafe. 'When are you done tomorrow?' she asked, _sotto voce_.

'Late, I guess. I have to close up.'

'Will you come ho…by?' she said, flushing. Once again, she'd nearly slipped up. Could her mother lip-read? she wondered. She wouldn't rule it out completely.

'It'll be late,' he said hopefully

'Come by anyway.'

Her mother's flight was at 8.30. She'd drop her at the airport on the way back to Bluebell and this whole mess would be over.

'Yeah?' His voice was soft and the question in it hurt. She closed her eyes.

'Yes. Please,' she said, softly.

There was a brief pause.

'Okay then.' The following silence was so long, that Zoe thought he'd rung off, then he added, almost shyly, 'I missed you.'

He rang off abruptly and Zoe stared at her 'phone. It was only an afternoon and he'd missed her. What could George possibly have said? What had happened today to make him say that? She suddenly longed to go home, and make love all night and show him just how much she…she'd missed him. But…She looked up at her mother, who was watching her, eyebrows raised. She gave a tentative smile. She looked…_ominous._

'So, are we ready to go to New Orleans?' she said brightly, clicking shut her 'phone and returning to the table. Her mother gazed up at her, completely inscrutable.

'That would be lovely, dear,' she said, pouring herself another tea. 'Just as soon as you've told me exactly what is going on here.'

* * *

'Mornin' Lavon!' Wade breezed into the room. It was a lovely morning. True, he had to work at the Rammer Jammer all day, but he felt…

'Good morning, Wade.' Candice Hart said, smiling.

Wade stopped dead, staring at the table. Lavon, Annabeth and Zoe were sitting, gazing at him, looking sombre. So too was Candice Hart. She didn't look that pleased to see him.

'Mrs Hart. Why, it's always a pleasure…'

'I wish I could say the same, Wade, but there we are,' she smiled tightly and stirred her coffee. 'Why not come and join us?'

'We're just headin' out,' Lavon rose with alacrity and pulled a face at Annabeth.

'There's no need…' Zoe began.

'Oh, I think there is,' Lavon muttered, practically pulling Annabeth up from the table. Annabeth looked helplessly at Zoe. Zoe looked utterly panic-stricken. Wade just stared between all of them. Only Candice Hart looked completely composed. She looked liked she was relishing their discomfort.

Wade took a pace forward, ran a hand through his hair, and glanced from mother to daughter.

'Why do I have the feeling there's somethin' I don't know?'

'Quite probably because there is. I had precisely the same feeling yesterday.'

Wade looked around. Zoe was staring at him, eyes huge and full of pleading.

'Yesterday?' he began.

'Yes, yesterday, when I arrived.' Candice grimaced. She had, Wade thought, the general air of a rattlesnake: unnaturally poised and thoroughly deadly.

'I'm not sure I…Zoe?' he looked at his girlfriend. Zoe's eyes fell. 'You arrived yesterday?' he turned to her mother.

Candice was still smiling unnaturally.

'Yes, I did. I hear you were duck hunting?'

'Well, not exactly. It's not the season…'

'I don't really care.'

'Okay then.'

They stared at one another across the kitchen; Wade looking confused, Candice Hart looking like she ate kittens for breakfast. He frowned, running a hand across the nape of his neck.

'Mrs Hart, I'm sorry I wasn't around. I'm still not…'

'Nor was I, yesterday, Wade.' Candice folded her hands neatly onto the table in front of her. 'Then Zoe explained you and she had kind of "fallen back into a relationship together".'

Wade looked at Zoe. Fallen back into a relationship? Was that how she'd described it?

'Well…'

'There's no point in denying it.'

'I wasn't going to.'

'Good. I don't think I need to say that I'm not entirely happy about it?'

Wade looked at her levelly. How could he best express this?

'Well, I'm sorry about that,' he said, folding his arms across his chest. 'But I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do about it.' He eyed her for a minute. 'Since I'm datin' Zoe, and not you,' he finished baldly.

Zoe looked up at him, mouth slightly agape.

'You cheated on my daughter,' Candice said, icily. 'You can't expect me to be pleased that you're back together.'

'No. I don't. But…' he trailed off, looking at Zoe. Why wasn't she saying anything? 'But this is between me and Zoe,' he said bluntly. 'I don't mean to be rude, but…'

'Do you expect me just to let her make the same mistake twice?'

'What, of datin' a red-neck bar-tender from Alabama?' Wade returned.

'I didn't say…' She had the grace to blush.

'You didn't have to.'

Wade shook his head, trying to keep his cool. What the hell had happened here? He felt like he'd been ambushed. He still didn't really get what Zoe's Mom was doing there when she lived in New York City.

'Look, I'm aware I'm not flavour of the month, here, Mrs Hart,' his tone softened and he took a step forward. 'I'm aware I've been a jerk and that I'm no ideal, New York City lawyer type, but…' he glanced at Zoe then stopped. 'But I think you need to leave your daughter to decide what makes her happy.'

Candice didn't respond and Zoe seemed to have turned mute. There was nothing to be gained by listening to any more of this.

'I'm not sure what's going on here, but I have to work,' he said, glancing between mother and daughter. He walked over to Zoe and dropped a kiss on her hair. He could feel her eyes follow him to the exit.

'I'll see you later,' he said. 'Good morning,' he added, nodding farewell to Zoe's mother.

Candice watched him leave then turned to her daughter.

'He really had no idea I was here, did he?' she asked, voice utterly neutral.

'No.' Zoe replied, miserably.

Candice stared at her daughter for a long time.

'You really have to stop doing this kind of thing, Zoe,' she said, sighing, 'it really isn't fair on any of us.'

* * *

A single light was on at the Rammer Jammer as Lemon drew up. For a moment she wondered whether they were being burgled. Then she saw Wade, sitting at the bar, nursing a bottle at two o'clock in the morning. She stopped, unsure whether to disturb him. Even from behind, she could tell he was thoroughly miserable. He had a right to be, she reminded herself. She had gone off for this meeting by herself when she should have included him. She cursed herself. Why did she always lapse back into that old, brittle, domineering version of herself?

The truth was, Wade had given her this chance, sharing the bar with her at that Hard Body contest. So what if she had wanted to prove to him that she was useful, that she could _do_ more than sit on the computer sending emails and telling other people what to do? This was no way to repay him. Wade was always getting on with stuff. He knew everything about keeping the Rammer Jammer running, the place wouldn't operate without him But her? Apart from math, perhaps, she didn't feel like she did very much. Yeah, she organized the shifts, but everyone knew their duties now. After all the initial hassles with the chef, things were running smoothly. Money was a bit tight, but together they were keeping on top of it, mostly because Wade was constantly fixin' stuff. She just didn't always feel his generosity was justified. Everyone knew Wade, he was the heart and soul of the place. She was just the uptight, brittle, unsmiling woman nagging suppliers and losing her patience.

She smoothed down her skirt and took a cautious pace forward.

'Come in Lemon, I can hear you hesitatin' from here.' Wade didn't look around but he scraped out a stool out for her with his foot and leant over the bar to grab another bottle.

'Thought you were stayin' in Birmingham?'

'I didn't want to spend the money on a hotel.'

'Drink?'

'Thanks.' She pulled the stool out, hitched up her dress and watched as he popped the bottle top. Wade glanced to his left, raised his eyebrows and whistled.

'Hot damn, Lemon. What were you doing, seducing them?'

She smiled and blushed slightly. Maybe she had overdone it with the black velvet?

'Did it work?' he asked.

She shrugged.

'I think so. So far.'

He gave a small humourless smile and raised his bottle in a toast.

'Well done.' They clinked bottles. 'You're good at this, Lemon.'

Lemon looked down.

'Well,' she said feeling a little awkward, 'I don't know about that.'

'I do. You've always been good at persuading people to do things,' he looked at her sideways, 'Whether or not they wanted to. Look at that cow you got up the school stairs. Look at the Belles.'

'Who I intimidated so much they couldn't get pregnant,' she said caustically.

Wade was about to take another drink and cast her a strange, puzzled look.

'What the hell?'

'Oh it's nothing.' She blushed. 'I thought Zoe might have told you.'

Wade shook his head slowly.

'Nope, Zoe doesn't tell me anything.' He paused for a moment, then looked away. 'Patient-doctor privilege. You know the drill,' he elaborated, unconvincingly.

'I wasn't her patient,' Lemon began, not quite understanding his tone.

'She still doesn't talk about that stuff, Lemon. I mean, I know you're not best buds, but at least she kind of respects _you_.'

Lemon snorted.

'It's nice of you to say, but I'm not sure that's strictly accurate.'

'It…'

'And anyway,' she cut him off, before he lied, 'it's not like she's a personal favourite of mine, Wade. Not after what she did with…'she tailed off. Wade looked across at her.

'You can say his name, you know.'

Lemon watched him.

'Don't you mind?'

'I mind like hell.'

'And yet…?'

He shrugged.

'What is it that Lavon keeps quoting from Annabeth? The heart wants what the heart wants?' He glanced across at her. 'Go on. You can laugh. I've had a lot of beers.'

'Why would I laugh?'

'I dunno. Coz it's ironic?'

'What's ironic?'

'Me, of all people, bein' so…'

He was going to say pathetic, but didn't. Instead, he looked at the bar-top and doodled lines in spilt beer.

'Why have you had a lot of beers?' she queried. She wondered if he and Zoe had had another fight. Did a day go by when they didn't? She and George hadn't really argued, she realized. Maybe that had been part of the problem?

'Why are you drinkin' on your own, at 2 o'clock in the morning, Wade?'

'I've only just closed up. An' I'm angry.'

'Drinking is hardly a solution.'

'No.' he laughed. 'But don't worry, I'm not about to climb to the church roof and sing "Moon River". Nor run off with a bint from Mobile,' he smirked humourlessly. 'Zoe's Mum was here. Zoe's Mum hates me. Rightly, as it happens.'

'Claudette?'

'Claud-ette.' He drew out the name and shook his head. 'God, I was such an idiot.' He took a drink of beer. 'The trouble is, we don't really talk about it. Zoe and me, I mean. I want to forget it, but I'm not sure it's good to ignore...She's never even asked me what happened.'

'What did?'

'Nothin' good.' He looked at her. 'But you'd think she'd want to know that there was nothin'…' he stopped. 'I'm a bit drunk.'

'That's okay. I'm feeling a bit sorry for myself, too.'

'Why are you feeling sorry for yourself, Lemonade? I thought it went well tonight?'

She smiled at the pet name. She very seldom heard it any more. Now her father was with Shelby, they didn't see one another so much.

'It did. They want to meet again.' She started peeling the label off the bottle. 'Oh, I don't know Wade. The anticlimax? Tired from the long drive? For being Lemon 1.0?'

He looked a bit puzzled and she smiled wistfully.

'I thought I was getting better. Less…well, _Lemon Breeland._' She stared at the row of empty bottles. He had had a lot to drink. He was remarkably sober, considering how many. 'I shouldn't have been so defensive. You should have been there. It went well, but it wasn't right without you.'

She cast a quick glance from beneath her eyelashes. He was looking at her gravely.

'I guess I just wanted to prove I could do it.'

'Do what?'

'Oh, I don't know. Anything really. Manage on my own. I just don't always feel people take me seriously…' She shifted uncomfortably and clutched the bag in her lap. 'I don't know, Wade. You get on with everyone.'

She glanced across at him but he wasn't looking at her any more.

'Not everyone, Lemon,' he said, darkly.

She frowned. He was still annoyed, which was understandable.

'I kind of wanted to be that woman those executives thought I was.'

'I know.'

'It wasn't because of…what you thought,' she hesitated.

'You mean, it wasn't because you thought I was a red-neck hick only good for cleanin' drains? Don't worry, you're not the only one.'

'I never said that, Wade.'

'You didn't have to.'

'I never _would_ have said it. I know this place wouldn't work without you.'

He looked down, examining the bar-top.

'You have to get out of this habit of tellin' me what to do, Lemon.'

She nodded.

'I know, I…'

'But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not really annoyed at you. I mean, I was, but...' he trailed off and leant on his elbows on the bar top.

Lemon looked at him enquiringly. Whatever had happened, he was more upset than she had realised. It must be Zoe. It was always Zoe. God, that woman! What was it about her that had them all so _besotted_?

He reached for a packet of peanuts and opened them on the bar.

'When I think about it, you just used your initiative.' He shrugged. 'I was annoyed, but also a bit jealous, I guess. I mean, I've been on the edge of the music scene for years, and never amounted to anythin'. And here you are, makin' somethin' happen.' He flicked an empty bottle top onto the tile. 'Though, I have to admit, I didn't appreciate the implication that I wouldn't know how to handle myself. But I'll also admit the list of what I'm annoyed and don't appreciate is quite long this evening,' he added.

Lemon raised an enquiring eyebrow.

'Zoe?'

He looked at her sideways.

'How did you guess?'

She shrugged

'I guess it's pretty obvious?'

'Well…'

'As I said, Zoe's Mamma came to town. Only Zoe didn't bother to tell me. Just asked her favourite, friendly neighbourhood lawyer to take me fishin'. And I fell for it.'

He shook his head. Lemon didn't know what to say; what could one say to make that less hurtful?

'I'm sure she meant…'

'I'm sure she did.' He cast her a quick glance then frowned, patently bitter and somewhat humiliated. 'I don't really know why, but I could have done without George…' he hesitated. 'I know they're not doin' anything, but…' he stopped and looked at her. 'This whole thing they have, it's like some kind of club no-one else can be part of. Not that I really have grounds to complain.'

'No?'

'Come on, Lemon, you know I can't mind it after what I've done.' He ran a hand through his hair. She smiled at the gesture. He did it all the time when he was frustrated.

'God, how I hate havin' all that stuff on the blog,' he rambled, _a propos_ of nothing. 'I'd tell Dash to stop, but I think he'd just write more about it.' He hesitated and looked across at her. 'And it's not helped that Zoe feels responsible for George and Tans'. Not to mention all that Lily Anne stuff.'

'What Lily Anne stuff? Oh, George making a fool of himself at Band Night?' Lemon shrugged. 'Once in a while, George let's himself off the leash. The reality is, he isn't predisposed to anything wild.'

'No?'

'No. Most of the things we got up to when we were younger came from me.'

'Crazy Lemon,' Wade laughed.

'Crazy Lemon,' she agreed.

Wade watched her for a second. She looked very beautiful but very sad.

'How does it seem now, when you see him, you know, around Bluebell?' he asked suddenly. He was clearly very drunk indeed, going off at a tangent.

'Who?'

'George. Who else?'

'I don't know,' she blushed faintly but didn't continue. 'Nothing, much. I mean, I regret all the years wasted. I regret we kind of failed right at the end. But I can't imagine any more what my life would be like with him. All that worrying over why his parents didn't like me, cooking elaborate duck recipes to impress them. Listening to how I was 'high strung'. I feel like a different person now.'

'Different how?'

'Older.' She smiled a little sadly at him. 'But more substantial.' She took a couple of peanuts. 'I used to think that if I was perfect, and did the right things, somehow, I'd end up being…' she trailed off. She couldn't really say it. Not out loud. Not even to Wade. 'Not that I always did the right thing, but I tried _so hard,_ Wade. And it kind of came to nothing.'

'Not nothin'. You're here.'

'I'm here because of you.' She put her purse on the bar-top and looked at him directly. 'I know you let me share that boat. I still don't know why?' she eyed him but he shrugged and pushed peanuts around.

'I have to admit, Lemon. I'm not sure either.' He took a swig of beer and swilled the dregs around the bottle. 'Just seemed like the right thing to do at that moment.'

'Does it now?'

'You kiddin'?' he grinned his wide, charming, Southern grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. 'I'd never have been able to do all this without you.'

'I'm glad.'

'Me too.'

'We make a good team, Wade.'

'Yeah. Strange as that seems, we do Miss Breeland.' Wade stood up, a little shaky. 'Now, I'd better go before I do end up trackin' George down, Todd Gainy, Jnr style, with a cross-bow. Cody's openin' up tomorrow. I'm...' he trailed off then pointed a slightly swaying finger. 'Candice Hart can give you a run for your money.'

'Really?'

'Really. Did I mention she was here?'

'Yes. You're drunk. You need to go and sleep it off or you'll make things worse in the morning.'

'Yeah. Thanks, Sis.,' he joked, patting her shoulder and stumbling away. Lemon watched him, feeling sad and a little lonely. She only hoped that Dr Zoe Hart realized just how lucky she was. Only she had the feeling that she didn't.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Wade was asleep, sprawled across the bed, his naked body only partly covered by the bedclothes. His own clothes were still where he had left them, strewn in a trail on the floor, his boots kicked off, one under the table, another partly covered by his trousers on the rug. So he had been drunk? Zoe thought, picking her way across the bedroom. So drunk, he had left his door wide open. She wondered how he'd got home and then thought it was best not to know, since his car was sitting outside, parked askew and ominously close to the pond railings.

She sat on the side of the bed, watching him sleep for a moment. She loved watching him sleep. He looked so young; kind of boyish and innocent and vulnerable. His lashes were fanned out against his cheeks, and his hair was tousled against the pillow. He was so ridiculously handsome, it was almost painful to look at him.

She thought about yesterday morning, and the awful encounter in the kitchen. She knew she had behaved terribly. All the reasons that she'd done it didn't seem to make sense any more, now she was about to try and explain it. He had every right to be hurt, every right to be annoyed, every right to break up with her. She swallowed. She wasn't sure what she'd do if he did that. Things had gone so deep, just the thought was unbearable. She looked at her hands. What had she done? Why did she keep _punishing_ him like this?

'Zoe?'

She looked up. Wade had blinked awake and was staring at her, although giving the impression that he couldn't quite focus. He looked bleary-eyed and slightly green. Just how much had he had to drink last night?

He squinted, as if it were just dawning on him what had happened when they'd last met. He ran a hand through his hair and hauled himself up on his elbows.

'What are you doing her, Zoe?' He sounded resigned.

'I came to find you.'

'Find me? Where else would I be?' He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was clearly horribly hung-over.

'I don't know, Wade. You didn't come home last night.'

'Home? I…?' He gazed up at her and shook his head, rubbing his forehead. 'No. It was after three o'clock in the morning.'

'And you didn't want to see me,' she added glumly.

'Not much,' he admitted. 'Are you surprised?' He sighed. He was utterly weary.

'Where were you?'

'The Rammer Jammer.'

'Alone?'

He looked up sharply then flinched, clearly regretting the quick movement.

'No. I was with Lemon.'

'Lemon!'

'Yeah.' He rubbed his eyes and held his head. 'You know. Blonde, blue-eyed, about 5'10. Lemon Breeland, my business partner?'

'I thought she was in Birmingham?'

'So did I, but she came back…' He frowned at her. 'What's with the third degree, Doc.?'

'I don't know, Wade,' Zoe started, feeling something like panic rise. 'You tell me. You were there. I wasn't.'

'What the_ hell_?' Wade sat up and leant against the headboard. He suddenly felt very sober.

'Is something going on with Lemon?' Zoe accused.

'What?' Wade ejaculated. 'Zoe, seriously?' He sat bolt upright. 'Have you gone crazy?'

'No, but…'

'But what? This is Lemon Breeland we're talkin' about.' He stared at her in disbelief. 'Quite apart from the fact I've known her all my life, the idea is actually quite repellent.' He shuddered.

'What do you mean, she's very beautiful,' Zoe began.

'Yeah. If you like that brittle, headmistress-cum-ice maiden thing she's got goin' on.' He frowned, watching her. She was looking down, wrapping the bed sheets around her fingers. Where on earth was this coming from?

'I mean, she wouldn't touch me with a barge-pole for a start and she sure as hell does nothin' for me. Maybe there're some men out there…' he trailed off. No, he didn't even want to think about it. 'Trust me, she really isn't my type,' he finished.

Zoe snorted.

'I didn't think you had a type. I thought you were more or less omnivorous. Lemon would be a significant step up from…Joelle Sugarbaker,' she floundered.

'Joelle? What the hell? What are we talkin' about Joelle for?'

'Or Carrie. Wasn't that the name of the woman who bid for you at the Bachelor Auction?'

'You weren't even livin' in Bluebell when I slept with Carrie!'

'But I've heard all about it, Wade, I've heard all the stories…'

'That's hardly my fault. I've not said anything.' He shook his head. 'What am I supposed to do about it, Zoe? Erase everyone's memory with my magic memory erasin' pen?'

'I'm sick of hearing about your conquests.'

'Well, I'm sick of hearing about Golden Boy.' He met her mutinous look and raised his eyebrows. 'Not to mention pretty sick to find out he's somehow involved in some scheme to get me out of the way of your mother.'

Zoe was silent. Wade sighed and shook his head. This really wasn't getting them anywhere.

'Look, don't think I don't know what this is about, Zoe,' he began.

Zoe looked up, her eyes huge and slightly frightened.

'You can't really think I'm havin' some fling with Lemon, can you?' he asked, voice somewhat softer.

'Then what were you doing with her, getting drunk late last night?'

'I was drowning my sorrows.' He was clearly exasperated. 'Can you honestly blame me?'

Zoe stared down and smoothed out the sheet. She knew she was being spoilt and childish. But she just wanted…oh, she didn't know any more. She just wanted not to have this _thing_ between them.

'Why did you do it, Zo'?' Wade's voice was soft. 'I mean, I get it was goin' be awkward, but…' he tried to see her expression under her hair, but she was leaning forward, screening her face from his scrutiny. 'You had to have realized I'd find out in the end. How d'you think I was goin' to take it?'

'Badly.' Zoe said, her voice very small. She sounded like a twelve year old who'd been caught being naughty.

'And how d'you imagine your Mom felt, finding out that way?' He stopped, remembering how Zoe had described their rekindled relationship. 'She was hardly going to like it after what I'd done…' he hesitated but forged on, 'but tryin' to hide it like we're kids in the school playground? I kinda thought we were beyond that?' He asked, confusion in his voice. Zoe didn't trust herself to answer. 'I had enough with that stuff last year; pretending I didn't care that you were treatin' me like some kind of placeholder.'

'You were never a placeholder.' Zoe began.

Wade waited, but no more came. She still wouldn't look up.

'How was I supposed to know that?'

'I don't know. I always thought you must have felt what I felt.'

'And what's that?'

Her eyes flickered up to his but she wouldn't answer directly.

'I've never been a casual sex person, Wade. You should have known that,' she managed eventually, avoiding the question.

'Yeah. It's amazing how easy that is to say now. But its kinda hard to believe there's more to it when you don't know what's happening.' He sat forward on the bed and took her hand. 'Why did you do it? And George? Why ask George, of all people? He's a friend, Zoe. It's…it's humiliatin'.' He gave a rueful half smile. 'We sat there and talked about you, and Lemon and _fucking_ _ducks_…and all the time, he was schemin' with you to keep me out of Bluebell.'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

'I just don't understand it. If you are so ashamed of me, why start all this again? Why kiss me the way you did on the road outside Birmingham?' He interlaced his fingers through hers and stared at their hands, knotted together. 'You must know this isn't nothin' to me, Zo'.' His voice was soft and slightly gruff with emotion, but he found the steel to look up and meet her eyes. 'There's no point in goin' on at all if all you see is some kind of waster-guy-bartender.'

'I don't.'

'Then why didn't you tell your Mom?'

'Because…' Zoe hesitated. It had seemed so clear three days ago sitting in The Butter Stick. Now, all her fine reasons seemed childish and shallow. How could she explain the mess of insecurities this relationship with Wade had exposed in her? Her mother, her father, the biological father she'd never even known about…? She took a deep breath.

'Because I'd said some horrible things to her when you cheated on me, Wade. I swore I'd never speak to you again, let alone…' She felt tears spill onto the bedclothes. 'I didn't want to hear it all again. I didn't want to talk about it with her. I didn't want her telling me all the million reasons why I was stupid to try and learn to trust you again.' The tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks now, and she reached up to wipe them away defiantly. 'And more than all that, Wade, I didn't want you to be hurt. I knew she would be horrible to you.'

Wade watched her and smiled, in spite of himself. She was crazy, annoying, frustrating but…

'So you thought you'd do it for her?' he joked tenderly. Zoe looked at him helplessly.

'I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, Wade,' she said very quietly, struggling for composure. 'Yesterday was horrible. She was so unkind, which is a bit rich when I think of what _she _did. I mean...' she frowned, indignation mounting. 'She told me I needed to grow up, and start behaving like an adult.'

Wade didn't answer.

'I don't think you understand. How can you? She's always expected so much of me.' Zoe shook her head and stared at their hands. Wade was caressing hers; reassuring, gentle. Why was this not quite enough? Why couldn't she quite shed all those dreams and ideals of her childhood? It wasn't as though they'd brought her much but loneliness and heart-ache.

'God knows, Wade, I don't want some 'New-York-City-lawyer type', I was so happy before…' she faltered, refusing to cry again. 'But I can't help noticing the difference between my life now and what I grew up thinking it might be. It's not that I want anything different, it's just hard to reconcile. And even if she doesn't always mean to, my mother is always reminding me.' She looked at him, pleading with him to understand her. 'I don't want anything else. I _like_ this picture….but…' she trailed off. 'It's difficult to explain. You've not had the expectations to live up to.'

'No. I've just had expectations to live _down_ to, Zoe. Believe me, it isn't a whole heap better.'

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

'Look, I get it. Your life wasn't supposed to be this way. It's meant to be some New York loft – Sex in the City - Alumni-magazine-worthy fable. But it isn't.'

'No.'

'Unless you want to go and look for that?'

'I don't want to.'

'Well that's good, 'coz I don't want you to either.'

She blinked up at him and he smiled. She really, _really_ didn't deserve him.

'Come here, you ridiculous girl,' he said softly.

He reached out a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her forehead and trailed his thumb in a soft caress across her cheek. Then he slipped his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her gently towards him. His lips were so soft, she was hardly certain he was kissing her, confused by the touch of his fingers in her hair and the exquisite tenderness of his mouth on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, sinking against his body as he leant back and pulled her down on top of him. If he knew how much…her mind skated away from the thought as his caresses reached under her blouse, sliding it off her shoulders. Then, all of a sudden, she was on her back, the soft pillows beneath her, and she could feel the whole length of his body, naked against hers. This wasn't just sex. Not that it had ever been _just sex_… She wanted to look at his face but didn't want to open her eyes, scared of what he might see there. Instead, his hand slid around the curve of her waist and she gasped as he lifted her hips to meet his. Then, suddenly, he stopped. She opened her eyes. His face was directly above hers, and he was just looking at her, his hazel eyes full of a strange combination of fear and wonder. His lips were slightly parted, as if framing thoughts that he couldn't say. She gazed at him, and reached up, touching his lips with her finger-tips. He closed his eyes, and kissed her palm, then his mouth found hers and, whatever had not been said, remained unspoken.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9

**IX**

'K'

'No.'

'Tell me again what I get if I guess this right?'

'You're not going to get it. He's very nearly hanged.'

'It's not really strip hang-man, Doc, when you're already naked.'

'Don't be so literal,' Zoe protested weakly as Wade lazily caressed her breast.

'That's cheating,' she managed, unconvincingly.

'So is pickin' a word only known to medical science.' He murmered, kissing her. Her eyelids fluttered closed. It was impossible to concentrate whilst he was doing that.

'How did you guess?' she squeaked.

'It's a 14 letter word, Doc. With a hyphen. And the second part begins with an 'x'.'

Zoe giggled.

'Anyway, we were talking about New York,' she began

'You were talkin' about New York. I was…'

'WADE!'

'Doin' that. Now what was that about New York?' he asked innocently, looking up at her, eyes alight and chin propped up on her hip.

'I was asking…'

'Mmm-hmm?'

Zoe's eyes widened with the trajectory of his kisses.

'Wade!' She flushed, biting her lip and attempting to resist. 'I wanted…'

He stopped. She couldn't remember what she wanted.

'Are we really going to talk about this now?'

She stared down at him. He looked...

She shook her head.

* * *

'So, what were you sayin' about New York, Doc.?'

Zoe glanced around from fixing coffee in Lavon's kitchen. Wade was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating cold grits. She blanched and looked back around. No matter how long she was in Alabama, she would never come to terms with something as disgusting as that.

'My father's the key-note speaker at the Congress of the College of International Surgeons. He wants me to be there.' She bit into her toast and carried their drinks back to the bar.

'I sort of wondered if you wanted to come with me,' she asked, brightly. She hopped up onto the stool and passed him a coffee.

'You 'sort of wondered'?' he teased. He looked ridiculously pleased with himself. She wasn't altogether surprised after their morning. She leant over and kissed him, just because she could.

'Yes. Come with me to New York. Come and see what all the fuss is about.'

He cocked an eyebrow.

'And meet your father?'

'You've already met my father.'

'I saw him for two minutes, in a medical ward, looking at George's Dad.'

'I meant my other father,' she smiled, joking. 'But yes, you could meet my father. Though I'm not sure I'd consider that _fun_.'

'Worse than your mother?'

Zoe tilted her head to one side.

'Less _openly_ hostile,' she considered, 'but equally implacable, I suspect. Ethan Hart isn't one to suffer fools.'

'Great.'

'Wade! Don't be like that.' She took his hand and kissed it. 'You're not a fool.'

'I'm not exactly a brain surgeon.'

'Neither's my father. He's a cardio-thoracic specialist.'

'Ho, ho.'

'Will you come?'

He considered her for a moment, tapping his teaspoon.

'Do you really want me to, Zoe?'

Zoe looked up at the serious tone.

'Don't get me wrong, Doc., I'm touched that you asked me. But…' he shrugged. 'I think it might be better if you went on your own.'

'You do?' Zoe frowned.

'Yeah.' He shrugged, trying to find the words to best explain himself. 'It's not that I don't want to be with you,' he began, 'God knows, I can't get enough,' he grinned. 'But a medical conference? I'm just goin' to wander around, not understanding anything. You're goin' to feel obliged to look out for me, which will be embarrassin' for us both. You should be talking medicine with your colleagues; trading stories; catching up with your Dad.'

Zoe took a drink and watched him over her coffee cup.

'I wouldn't be embarrassed.'

He looked at her doubtfully.

'It might be awkward, I'll admit. But only because you'd be bored.'

He smiled, understanding that she was trying to make up for the fiasco with her mother.

'But we could go into the city afterwards. Hang-out for a few days. I could show you my old haunts. Show you off to my friends.'

'Show me off, huh?'

'Yes.'

'Somehow I doubt they'd be that impressed.' He ran a hand through his hair, which Zoe knew meant he was uncomfortable. She felt a little stab of disappointment, not to mention no little relief and anxiety, unsure whether she'd crossed a line by bringing it up.

'I know you mean well, Doc. But I'm not sure I'm ready for that.' Wade flashed a quick smile of reassurance. 'And from what you were saying a couple of days ago, I can't help thinking that maybe you'd be better on your own.' He picked up her hand and played idly with her fingers. 'I reckon you need to get a dose of your old life. See what you're really missing. Work a few things out.'

She looked down.

'Are you sure?'

He shrugged.

'Would you really be okay with that?'

'I understand it, Doc. That's about all I can manage right now.' His eyes met hers, and she realized that he'd found it hard to admit to. She leant forward and brushed her lips very softly against his. He gazed at her for a long moment then kissed her properly, passionately. 'Just so long as you come back, Zo',' he said finally, voice barely more than an undertone.

'You know I will, right?' she said softly.

He gazed back at her, eyes searching. He smiled tentatively.

'That's all that I want, Zoe.'

* * *

'So.'

'So.'

Wade stood at the security gate, feeling awkward. Zoe had checked in, she'd bought her magazines. Now she was ready to leave. He felt terrible. If someone had told him how it would be, he'd have thought they were crazy, but it felt like someone had taken part of his stomach away. It was like some giant hole had just opened up around his breastbone and nothing he did or thought about would make it go away. She hadn't even gone yet, and he was already missing her. He wished he'd not encouraged her; that he'd not suggested she go alone. They could have been going away on their first proper holiday; albeit a holiday to a medical conference. But nonetheless, they would have been together: no Rammer Jammer, no surgery, no Bluebell. He would have had her all to himself for a few days.

Except, of course, that he wouldn't. He frowned. She would have been with friends and colleagues, revivin' old memories, talkin' about her career and relivin' her youth. He'd have been lost, awkward, feeling like a spare wheel, and he wasn't sure he could take that just yet.

'You okay?'

Zoe was looking up at him, eyes big and anxious, her thick brown hair falling in waves around her face. She looked so beautiful it made him breathless. All he wanted to do was pick her up and take her home. Instead, he nodded and smiled, shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets. He didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed sufficient. What was it about airports that made 'goodbye' not enough?

'So, I'll be back next Friday,' she announced, cheerily.

This was excruciating. He nodded again. He already knew her itinerary by heart.

'Ring me when you get in?'

It was her turn to nod at him. He swallowed. He found it almost impossible to meet her eye.

'It's only a six hour flight, so I should be there by seven thirty.' She said breezily. The tannoy interrupted her. She bit her lip. 'They're calling my flight. I'd better go.'

She stretched up and kissed him quickly, hitched her bag onto her shoulder, then turned sharply and walked away. Wade stared after her. She looked purposeful and professional, like she had just left a meeting. He could have been her taxi driver for all the goodbye they'd shared. It shouldn't have been like that. He should have said something. Instead - some quick kiss and he was left standing here, feeling like crap? He looked down. He didn't know what to do. He felt thoroughly inadequate. What if she met her ex-boyfriend? What if her father offered her a job? What if…he felt sick. What if she didn't come back?

'Wade.'

He looked up. Zoe was standing, pint-size in front of him. Her bag was gone and she didn't have any shoes on.

'Zo'?'

'I love you.'

She stretched up on tip-toe and pressed her lips against his. He looked down at his chest. Her hand was placed over his heart. But before he could say anything, she had gone, sprinting back to security. He stared after her, dazed, but it was too late; a very unimpressed guard was giving her back her stuff. She turned around and waved at him, a huge smile lighting up her features, then turned and ran, still shoeless, towards the gate. Wade touched his fingers to his lips, and smiled. He couldn't quite believe it. All these weeks he'd been thinking…and she'd said it first.

To be continued (after a short hiatus...)


	11. Chapter 10

**X**

'May I?'

Lavon looked up from his table and saw George Tucker, suited and booted, coming across the Rammer Jammer. He looked like a man on a mission, which meant this was mayoral business, which meant he should turn over the 'paper - to the business section, from sports.

'I saw you come in and thought I'd take the opportunity to bring you up to date. You got a minute?' George said, indicating a chair.

'Uh-huh.' Lavon nodded in the direction of the counter. 'You need a coffee? Breakfast?'

'No thanks, I'm good.'

There was a brief, awkward pause, which Lavon always equated with George remembering what he happened between him and Lemon.

'So, I heard from my friend in Fillmore Chamber of Commerce,' George began eventually, setting a brown manilla file down on the table-top. 'It seems they are going ahead with the waste site after all.'

Lavon frowned.

'I thought you said there were environmental issues?'

'There are, or there might be. But we don't have any proof.'

George tidied the edges of the files then folded his hands on top of them. Across the Rammer Jammer, Wade emerged from the back office, whistling and stacking glasses.

'I thought that was why you and Wade went off like Jack Black and Owen Wilson in 'The Big Year?' Lavon eyed George circumspectly. 'That and helpin' out Zoe?'

He watched as George adjusted his tie and shifted uncomfortably. Well, it was good to see that Tucker felt as bad about it as he did. It was the last time - The. Last. Time - that Mayor Lavon Hayes was getting embroiled in Zoe Hart's crazy.

'It was. But we didn't see anything.' George said, clearing his throat and glancing across the Rammer Jammer. There was a brief, uncomfortable pause whilst they both watched Wade.

'So what do you recommend?' Lavon said eventually, turning back to the table. Fillmore wasn't really on his mind at the minute.

'I recommend we get an expert in. I'm looking into it.'

'Right. Well keep me posted.' They fell silent, both preoccupied by other things. Or, as it turned out, the same thing.

'You spoken to Zoe since her mother…?' George asked finally, far too casually.

'Nope.' Lavon closed him down. He wasn't gettin' on the Zoe Hart – George Tucker fun ride.

'What about Wade?' George glanced up towards the bar-tender. 'I kind of suspect I'm in his bad books?'

'You think? Me too, thanks to Zoe.' Lavon picked up his coffee. 'She has a way of ropin' everyone into her craziness,' he said, not without resentment. 'I pretty much haven't spoken to either of them since Candice Hart confronted Wade a week ago.'

'Candice confronted Wade?'

Lavon looked up. So George didn't know about that?

'She did,' he admitted. 'Subterfuge isn't exactly Zoe's forte. Which is strange, considerin' how much practice she gets.'

'What the hell happened?' George was leaning on the table, brows knitted. Lavon eyed him, stony-faced.

'Nothin' good, I'm guessin'.'

'What did she do? Did they break up?' George glanced at Wade. He didn't look particularly woebegone. He wasn't sure what he felt about the prospect of Zoe being single again.

'I don't know.' Lavon shook his head and relented. Clearly George was only a bit part in this latest saga. Which, given Zoe's track record in that department, was something of a relief. 'Honestly, George, it's all been ominously quiet since it all went down last weekend.'

'What exactly went down?'

'Candice kinda ambushed Wade in the kitchen at the Plantation. Poor ole Zoe was sitting there, like a death row inmate waitin' for the chair.'

'What did Wade do?'

'I dunno. Annabeth and I left, sharpish. But since Zoe left for New York yesterday morning, I'm not thinking things went very well.'

'Zoe left for New York?' George looked back at Lavon, clearly horrified. 'Lord, Wade is going to kill me. Is she coming back?'

'I guess so.' Lavon shook his head. 'She didn't say anythin' to me. Ever since Candice, Annabeth and me have been giving Wade and Zoe a bit of space.' If ever there was a euphemism for 'avoiding them like the plague', Lavon thought ruefully, it was that. 'I only found out she was gone because I met Brick and he let slip.'

'What did he say?'

'Said she was going to a medical conference, and asked him to cover 'for a week or so',' Lavon shook his head. 'But Brick thought it was a ruse,'

'He did?'

'He said there was something weird about her. Like she was preoccupied about somethin'. "Absorbed and introverted" were the words he used. Which you know as well as I do, is just _not normal _for Zoe.' Lavon gave a troubled sigh. 'He said he's so used to seeing her crazy and over-sharin' that he it freaked him out a little bit. So he asked if she was ok, and she said yes, but he thinks she might be in shock.'

'Like they might have broken up again?' George asked anxiously.

They eyed one another then looked across at Wade.

'He seems pretty normal…?' George ventured, doubtfully.

'Yeah. He does,' Lavon eyed his lawyer lugubriously. 'But he's not. In fact, he's not been quite normal since Zoe left.'

'What do you mean, 'not normal'?' George sounded worried, as if Wade was about to come over and tear a limb off.

Lavon frowned and shook his head.

'Well, that's the weird thing.' He began, conspiratorially. 'He's been goin' around kind of distracted too.'

'What do you mean?'

'In his own world; like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Well, not exactly that. Not exactly troubled,' Lavon mused, 'but somethin's definitely not right. You know Wade, he normally just drinks, sulks and keeps his distance when he's got somethin' on his mind.' They both eyed the bar-tender, now discussing something with Lemon. To the untutored eye, he seemed as usual. Then Lavon leant forward, prompting George to lean in over the table too. 'Yesterday evening, he sat for four hours nursin' a beer on his porch,' Lavon said, in a low hiss.

'Well, Wade drinkin' on his porch isn't exactly unheard of,' George frowned, wondering if Lavon was letting his guilty conscience get the better of him.

'One beer? For four hours. Just starin' into space?'

George eyed Wade.

'Did they patch things up, d'you think?' he asked, hopefully.

'They must have,' Lavon said, doubtful.

'Didn't Zoe tell you?'

'I told you, I haven't seen hide nor hair of Zoe since Candice Hart left a week ago.' He shrugged, taking a drink of coffee and shaking his head in a world-weary way. 'Then, this morning Wade came into the kitchen, whistling, talkin' about goin' fishin' like he was king of the world. I found out later from Brick that Zoe had left.'

'Do you think he's in denial?' George asked. 'I had that when I found out about Lemon…' George tailed off. They both looked down, leaving an awkward silence. 'I ended up talking about going to Uganda to see gorillas in a bar in New Orleans,' George went on tonelessly.

Lavon glared at George. The Zoe-George-Lemon-Lavon roadshow was not a topic he was prepared to discuss.

'I dunno.' He got back onto safer ground, stealing another glance across the Rammer Jammer. 'Sometimes I think he's really happy. Kind of unnaturally happy, like he's drunk. Then he goes off into what my Mamma used to call a 'Brown Study', staring into his coffee or beer or whatever, not listening to a word anyone says.'

'Does Lemon know anything about it?'

'No. But…' Lavon glanced around then lowered his voice again. 'This is also a bit weird, George. I'm not sayin' this means anythin', but…' he allowed his eyes to linger on Lemon for a moment. 'I heard that Wade and Lemon were in the Rammer Jammer, getting drunk together, very late last Sunday night,' he finished ominously.

'_Lemon?_ Getting drunk? With _Wade_?'

'So I hear.'

George blanched.

'When did Zoe leave?'

'A couple of days afterwards.'

'Wade and _Lemon_?' George stared at Lavon. 'Wade and Lemon argue like cat and dog.'

They both looked across the Rammer Jammer. Both were thinking the same thing: so did Wade and Zoe.

'They certainly look relaxed together,' George admitted hollowly.

'I know.'

'You don't think…?'

'Nah.' Lavon shook his head, but still stole another troubled glance at the couple. 'There's no doubt in my mind: Wade is mad about Zoe.'

'Yeah.' George nodded, remembering their conversation on the shores of the Gulf last weekend. 'You're right,' he reassured himself. 'I mean, Wade was even contemplatin' leavin' Bluebell with Zoe at one point.'

'Wade was thinking of leavin' Bluebell?' Lavon asked, in surprise.

'I found out from Wally, when I drew up the Rammer Jammer's contracts a couple of weeks ago. Told me Wade had stopped him in the bar one night and asked him what a bartender in New York earned.'

'Wade in New York?'

'I know. I'm not sure New York is ready for that. Of course, not long afterwards, Wade was cheating with Claudette, so I'm not sure _that_ means anything. But last weekend, I could have sworn…' George shook his head.

'What?'

'I don't believe there's anythin' happenin'. Not with Lemon.'

'Nor do I' Lavon said staunchly. 'It doesn't make any sense.'

'No.' George concurred, clearly trying to work out a more palatable explanation. 'There must be another reason. Everybody knows. It's clear as day that Wade's in love.'

'Wade's been more or less in love with Zoe ever since she got here,' Lavon agreed darkly. 'But that didn't stop him gettin' the freaky deaky on with Joelle Sugarbaker and nameless other girls.'

'They weren't seeing one another then.'

'Nor did it stop what happened at Band Night.'

'I know, but…' George hesitated. He didn't like it, but he kind of understood how that stuff with Claudette had gone down. But Wade and Lemon gettin' all hot and heavy? That was impossible.

'It's different, Lavon. He had a crush on her earlier. But last weekend was the first time I've been convinced he's actually _realized_ what he felt.'

'He has?' Lavon looked at the bartender. Was this why he was acting all weird? He'd finally worked out what he was feelin', only for Zoe to pull all that crazy?'

'He has. He asked me about me and Lemon. When we'd known...' George shook his head, troubled. 'And he was worried about Tansy – like the penny had finally dropped how much he had hurt her way back when. That's what happens when you understand feelin' that vulnerable. He said he realized that it could have been no picnic carin' about him. Which I took to mean that it is no picnic caring for Zoe Hart. Or at least, caring, but not knowing what she feels. So God knows how he's feelin' now, after what happened with her Mom.'

The two men exchanged glances, both of them considering the terrible possibility that Zoe and Wade had broken up again. Given their involvement, both of them would be in the doghouse. And George, in particular, did not relish the return of Crazy Zoe into his life. He looked back across the room, trying to divine what Wade _was_ feeling. But Wade Kinsella was never exactly open: at school he'd been known as the human clam; by the boys, at least. And now was no different. Apart from being slightly distracted, Wade looked perfectly normal, and Lemon… George sat forward and stared at his former fiancé. She looked positively glowing: blue eyes alive with merriment, cheeks pink and flushed. She was talkin' animatedly to Wade, he had assumed about the Rammer Jammer, but…He frowned. Let's be honest here, he told himself objectively, he recognized the look in her eye. In fact, had it not been Wade she was with, he would have thought…George gazed at her then back to Lavon. Suddenly, it wasn't Wade and Zoe that he was worried about.

* * *

'Well, well, if it isn't the _femme fatale_ of Bluebell, Alabama. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence in the Big Apple, Dr Zoe Hart?'

Zoe looked up from checking her 'phone to find Jonah Breeland, elegant in a black tuxedo, bearing down on her with two glasses of champagne. Great. That was just fantastic. She slipped her 'phone into her handbag, frustrated. She'd escaped Bluebell for a little downtime with friends and family, only to be assailed by her least favourite Alabama ex-resident and rival. Though she supposed it was inevitable: wherever there was free drink and women, not to mention career opportunities, Jonah Breeland was bound to be there.

'I would say it was a pleasure, but I don't like to lie,' Zoe responded, with a tight smile, nonetheless accepting the proffered drink. She turned away from him, biting her lip. Hadn't Wade got her messages? She'd been trying to call him since yesterday.

She looked around the room. The conference's evening reception was in a large, elegant marble atrium, currently filled with variously urbane, sophisticated, conspicuously affluent and conceited surgeons and their trophy wives. The general atmosphere was one of unbridled egotism, levened only slightly with insecurity, jealousy, rivalry and bitter hatred. She felt somewhat out of sorts, a little uncomfortable, waiting for her father to emerge from the crowd of his acolytes. Which could take some time, she thought ruefully, since he was the key-note speaker and guest star. Not to mention the biggest ego of them all.

'You look mighty fine, may I say, Dr Hart?' Jonah, said, winningly, eyeing her blue velvet evening gown. 'The colour brings out your eyes.'

'That's what Wade says.'

Jonah took a sip of wine and twinkled at her over his wine glass. 'When last we met, you were a little unhappy. Can I divine from that remark that things are goin' better?'

Zoe blushed and glared at him. He grinned. Nothing, but nothing, penetrated his intolerable smugness. Not for the first time, Zoe wondered why he'd done what he'd done. Why would someone like Jonah Breeland plot with his cousin to help her? Now she thought about it, it was a very un-Jonah Breeland thing to do.

'Things are fine,' she said, icily, pretending to be watching the crowd of colleagues.

'Well, that just warms my heart. I feel like your Fairy Godfather,' he said, pleasantly. He was silent for a moment, watching her. 'Of course, it does mean you owe me,' he added.

Ah, so here it was. The pay-back. Zoe turned to him.

'And what can an insignificant, small-town Alabama doctor do to pay back such an august personage as you?'

Jonah laughed.

'Such hostility! I don't know, Zoe. Anyone would think you _weren't_ very grateful for what I did for you. Where is Wade, by the way? Didn't you take up the opportunity of the plus one?'

Zoe blushed.

'As a matter of a fact, he's busy.' She fingered her 'phone unconsciously through her handbag. 'He thought it'd be better for me to come alone.'

Jonah's eyes widened.

'So you asked him! Wow. That's interesting.' He stuck out his lower lip and nodded, looking around the room. 'Now, that I hadn't expected. Dr Hart, you are full of surprises. I would have paid good money to see Wade minglin' with this crowd.'

Zoe followed his eyes around the room and frowned. She knew what he was driving at. Wade would have hated it. He would have been utterly out of his depth. He would probably have ended up at the bar, flicking peanuts into a champagne bucket, getting progressively more drunk and flirtatious as the night wore on. And these men – because they were mostly men – would have been patronizing and over-bearing, and Wade would have responded, in the way he knew best: living down to their expectations of the 'Alabama red neck'. She flushed. Yes, he had been right not to come. It would have been embarrassing. And, she admitted, she would have been embarrassed by him.

'Penny for them, Dr Hart?' Jonah interrupted her thoughts, leaning in and whispering. She glared at him, uncomfortable at his closeness and the sense she had that he knew precisely what was on her mind. She felt guilty for thinking it; but she had to admit that her boyfriend would not fit in here. She wasn't even sure she did anymore.

He smiled and turned away again, sipping champagne casually.

'I'm still waiting for my money, you know,' he commented nonchalantly. 'What on earth were you and Wade up to that it took five days to get that car back to Birmingham?'

Zoe's blushed deepened.

'Speculation was rife in the wards of Mount Sinai, I can promise you.'

'_What?'_

He turned back to her, all surprised innocence.

'Oh, surely you realize, Zoe, we all read Dash's '_Zade-watch'_?' He smiled warmly. 'It's practically required reading. You're the water cooler sensation of the ward. It's good for the patients to have an outside interest; something to live for, and all the juniors want to know what's up with the daughter of the great Ethan Hart.'

Was he for real? Zoe stared at him. Was she really being gossiped about in a New York hospital? Her love-life a topic of locker room jokes and ridicule? It didn't bear thought. She eyed him angrily. Surely he was joking? Surely this was Jonah Breeland just winding her up?

'I hope…'

Suddenly, her 'phone began to buzz. She stopped, flushed, and fumbled in her handbag. To her embarrassment, she dropped it, so the 'phone and her lipstick, followed by her champagne and myriad bits of champagne flute, scattered over the marble. She flushed and began to hitch up her dress to allow her to crouch down and pick her things up, but before she could, Jonah had bent down and retrieved it.

'Hello, Wade. You owe me $800.'

Zoe looked at Jonah in horror. What the hell was he doing? Jonah slipped his hand into his pocket, nodded, and laughed.

'Fine. Though I'm sorry you couldn't come.'

He laughed again.

'Give me my 'phone back,' she hissed, trying not to draw any more attention to herself.

'Well, you might have made the night more entertaining,' Jonah was saying. 'Apart from the good doctor, it's mostly a bunch of pretty stuffed shirts.'

He looked down at Zoe, nodding.

'Your girlfriend looks pretty hot, Wade. You missed out, man,' he said. 'If I didn't know that you were practically married, I might try and cut you out.'

Zoe flushed, pulling at his sleeve, which only encouraged him to grin more and continue. He laughed again. God only knew what Wade was saying. Zoe fidgeted with anger. She had waited ages to speak to him, and now…

'Look, man, I think Zoe might have a coronary if I don't pass you on soon.' Jonah laughed again, heartily, glancing down insouciantly at her. 'Yeah, well, she _would_ be in the right place, though I suspect the level of alcohol consumption means that she might be better asking the bar-staff to help her.'

'Yeah.' He paused. 'If you like.' They descended into pleasantries. 'Give my love to Lemon,' he said, finally, holding out the 'phone.

Zoe snatched it off him.

'Wade. I'm sorry about that. Jonah is…' she stared at him mutinously. There weren't words to encompass all of what she thought Jonah Breeland was right now.

'Hey, no problem. I know what he's like.' The sound of his voice was enough to make her smile.

'He's infuriating. He just showed up.'

'Yeah? Well, he _is _a surgeon.' Wade sounded cheerful, which was a relief, as she had wondered if he might be suspicious. 'Sorry I didn't get your call, Zo'. I didn't hear my cell. It was a pretty busy last night, for some reason.'

'Was it? That's good.' Zoe played with her hair. 'I was pretty tired when I got in last night anyway,' she said, moving away to lean on a pillar.

'So.' There was a brief pause. 'How is it to be back?'

'It's okay. Nice. You know.' She glanced up at Jonah. Was he listening? She moved further away. 'It's a medical conference, so it's not exactly a party.'

'Yeah. Jonah said it was full of stuffed shirts.'

'Yes, my father's just talking to all of them.' She paused, biting her lip. 'You're not really missing anything.'

'I'm missing you.' His voice was low and warm and her heart lurched at the sudden intimacy. She closed her eyes.

'Me too,' she managed.

_Was he going to...?_

There was another long pause and she held her breath, but nothing filled the yawning silence.

'I'll probably go out with my Dad, then catch up with some friends,' Zoe eventually said, trying to ignore her growing embarrassment. 'What are you up to?' She tried, and failed, to sound casual.

'Nothing special. Seeing my Dad, sorting out the Rammer Jammer.' he sounded nonchalant.

_How could he?_

'Lemon is waiting to get more news about this next meeting.'

'Wade, that's fantastic...'

'Well, we'll see. At least she wants me to come to the next one,' he added dryly.

'So she should.'

'Yeah, well, it's progress, anyway. Though I'm not countin' on anything.'

There was another pause, but less pregnant this time.

_ Why didn't he _say_ something ? _Anything?

'Look, my Dad...' she trailed off, unable to stand any more.

'Yeah, I'd better go too, I've got to get back to the Rammer Jammer.'

'So I'll see you Wednesday?'

'Yeah. I'll pick you up.'

'Are you sure you won't be too busy?'

'Absolutely.'

'I don't mind...'

'It's no problem, Zoe. I want to be there.'

She took a deep breath. Did she imagine him doing likewise?

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

'Okay then.' She stared at the floor. Everything in her wanted to say 'I love you'. But she couldn't, not whilst his response remained unsaid. She sighed instead, not wanting to ring off, but unable to bear the tension.

'I do miss you, you know,' she managed, voice low and slightly husky. There was another slight pause, before Wade's low voice replied,

'I know. I miss you too, Zoe.'

Zoe turned her 'phone off and leant back against the wall. Her heart was hammering and her hands were sweaty. She had so wanted to speak to him, but now...she didn't know what to think. Had he not heard her declaration at the airport? He had sounded fairly normal; cheerful, tonight, but it seemed impossible that he hadn't felt the awkwardness. Just like it was impossible that he hadn't heard her declaration. It was just that...she frowned. Maybe he had nothing to say about it? Maybe he wasn't ready to respond to it? Maybe he simply didn't feel the same way about her? Maybe she had mistaken A+ sex for love, or connection, as he had once told her? She flushed at the memory and the prospect of humiliation. What would happen to them if he didn't? They couldn't keep having strange, strained conversations like that. She wasn't sure she wanted to call him again if that was how it would pan out. And yet, even now, she was looking at her 'phone, willing it to ring, wanting to hear his warm, friendly, southern drawl in this room full of northern strangers. She sighed and stared across the throng. She really wanted to go home.

'You got it bad, girl.'

Zoe looked up to find Jonah once again at her elbow. One hand was in his pocket, the other holding his champagne. He flashed a quick smile. 'Oh lighten up. You can survive one evening without him.' He smiled again, a little more genuinely this time and gazed across the room. 'Look at them all, circling like sharks,' he added, conversationally.

Zoe followed his gaze to where her father was gradually moving through the assembled worthies, making his royal progress around the atrium. The Head of the Museum was guiding him around the patrons, and a discreet, but fierce jostling was taking place amongst the more junior ranks surrounding the throng.

'Little do they know that they are speaking to the wrong person.' He indicated the junior ranks. 'Following him around, when I'm pretty sure, in about five minutes time, he'll be coming to be introduced to me.'

Zoe shook her head, frowning. So this was how she was going to be paying back Jonah Breeland? She felt a pang of memory. He reminded her of her old self: driven, confident, letting no niceties or relationships get in her way of her ambition. In some ways, she missed that sense of certainty. She had known exactly what she wanted then. Or at least, she thought she did. And yet...she gazed around again. She didn't really know that person any more. And she wasn't so sure she really wanted to.

'Well, hello there, Dr Hart.' Ethan Hart finally sauntered over to join them. He looked every inch the man of the hour, carrying his prestige, as he always had, with easy nonchalance. He knew he was the best surgeon in the room. Maybe even the whole country. And, more importantly, so did everyone else there.

'Dad,' she said, smiling in relief at the familiar figure. She flushed as he deposited a quick kiss on her cheek. It still mattered so much that he was her father.

'You look well. The South must be suiting you, Zoe. And who is this young man?' he asked, turning to Jonah with an interested eye. He smiled, the easy smile of a man who knew everybody wanted to make an impression on him. 'I don't think we've met before,' he extended a hand to meet Jonah's. 'I take it that you must be Wade Kinsella?'

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 11

**XI**

Wade switched off the 'phone and frowned. That had been awkward.

'That the pretty doctor?'

Wade turned around. Crazy Earl was sprawled out on the sofa, a plate of take-out ribs half-eaten beside him, and three empty beer bottles rolled over on the rug.

'I thought you were asleep,' Wade said, clearing the assorted glasses.

'Just had a power nap. Been busy clearin'. Found a fire ant's nest under the kitchen.'

'Why didn't you call me? I would have come to help.' Wade came over and hunkered down, clearing up the debris.

'You're busy with your bar.' Earl hauled himself upright, wiping some barbecue sauce from his shirt. 'Not to mention your girl.' He twinkled at his son. 'How _is_ the pretty doctor?'

'The pretty doctor is just fine,' Wade answered flatly, picking up the plate and bottles and walking over to the trash. 'It's no wonder you've got ants, Earl. This place is a dump.'

'I'm lookin' after myself fine. Don't change the subject.'

'I'm not changin' anything.' Wade washed two cups from the draining board and poured coffees for the two of them. 'Here.' He passed his father a cup and sat down on the chair arm opposite. Everything in his father's shack smelt of stale, spilt beer. 'She's in New York. At a medical conference,' he said, finally, shifting under his father's half-drunken gaze.

'So that's why you're here?'

'No. You know I pop by when I can.' He looked into his coffee. It had been a while, if he were honest. 'Things have been crazy, with the Rammer Jammer and Zoe an'all,' he apologized.

'Wonder which takes more time…' his father teased.

Wade didn't reply. He didn't want to talk about Zoe. Nor did he want to think about her and Jonah Breeland at some swanky New York 'do'. He should have gone. He wasn't sure why he hadn't, other than the prospect of being a fish out of water and disappointing Zoe. The truth was he would have had nothin' to say to any of those people. Whereas Jonah...He tried to dispel the image of Jonah Breeland and Zoe's father, bonding over doctor-talk. How could he compete with that? He would have nothing to say that Dr Hart could possibly want to hear. Jonah was exactly the kind of guy Ethan Hart would want his daughter to date.

'I _said_, "things seem to be hottin' up with her",' Earl said, winking broadly.

Wade looked up. He shrugged.

'Oh, you know.'

'Yes, I do.'

'Earl…'

'Son.' Earl grinned at him. Even though Earl was a drunk, he wasn't stupid. 'You might be able to fool everyone else, son, but you're not foolin' me.'

'I'm not tryin' to .' Wade took a swig of coffee. 'I like her.' He hesitated, voice dropping in spite of himself. 'I like her a lot,' he admitted, staring at the rug.

'So, what are you gonna do about it? Am I goin' to have to get out my suit?'

'Don't be crazy, Dad.' He stood up. 'We've only just started datin' again.'

He walked over to the sink and turned on the water. Earl was drunk, but he had inadvertently stumbled on the issue. What was he going to do about her? It had been days since Zoe had said she loved him….He smiled, because he still found it amazin' to even think about what she'd said. But…he frowned. He also knew that the fact he'd not said anything to her was becoming a problem. Their 'phone call had been awkward. He could hear it in her voice - she was anxious about what he'd not said. But what was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to say something like that on the telephone, especially with Jonah Breeland standing right next to her, no doubt listening in. And he could hardly leave her a message or send a text. He stared into the dishwater and wondered again whether he should have gone after her. He could have got on the next plane and surprised her...He looked down. Even the thought of doin' somethin' like that made him uncomfortable. Wouldn't it just have been embarrassin'? Did girls really like that stuff? He frowned, running a hand through his hair, only realizing afterwards that it was covered in soap suds. And what about her father? How would he explain why he had suddenly showed up at a medical conference? And Jonah? What on earth _was _Jonah doin' there?

'Son.' Earl waited. '_Son?'_

Wade turned around. Earl was standing next to him, a little unsteady.

'I said, for the third time: How about the doctor?'

'What about her?' Wade frowned, wondering exactly what his father was asking. He noticed his father's eyes were slightly bloodshot. Just how much was Crazy Earl drinking these days?

'I mean, I know how _you_ feel. But what about Zoe?'

For a drunk, Wade thought, Crazy Earl was surprisingly acute. He shrugged again, noncommittal.

'I dunno. I guess she likes me.' But he couldn't prevent the smile which played at the corners of his mouth.

'I see which way the wind blows, son. Well, well. My son and the pretty doctor.' Earl hesitated for a minute, then placed a hand awkwardly on his shoulder. 'Your Mother would have been proud,' he said, voice catching in his throat.

Wade thrust his hands into the hot water and studied the dishes.

'Hardly my accomplishment, Dad,' he said repressively. 'It's not as though _I_ went to medical school.'

'No, but you are a bar-owner now.' Earl gripped his son's shoulder tightly. 'You should call Jesse. Tell him.'

'Tell him what? There is nothing to tell.' Wade turned away, irritated. Earl was drunk and sentimental. 'We're just datin', Dad. It's no big deal.'

'I meant about the Rammer Jammer,' Earl said, watching his son retreat.

'Oh. Right.' Wade flushed. He wiped the draining board and flicked the tea towel over his shoulder. 'Where is Jesse anyway? Last time I saw him, he was eatin' edible panties.' He folded his arms and leant on the stove.

Earl frowned.

'What are you sayin'?'

'Nothin'. Someone bought them for Lemon Breeland.'

'So what was Jesse doing eatin' Lemon Breeland's underwear?'

'I don't know, Dad. I didn't ask. We haven't spoken for months. Quite frankly, I don't even know where he is.'

'He's in the Gulf. Still workin' on the BP clean up.'

Wade nodded. It figured.

'He should get together with G Tuck.'

'I didn't know George Tucker was interested in wildlife?'

'George Tucker's interests are many and varied,' Wade said darkly.

'What?' Earl frowned.

Wade shook his head, wishing he hadn't sounded so bitter.

'Nothin'.

'Is there somethin'…?'

'It's nothin', Dad, can we not go there?' Wade changed the subject again. 'What are you up to, anyway? Are you eatin' enough?'

'I'm eatin' just fine.'

'Why don't you come into the Rammer Jammer. I'm not servin' you alcohol, but I'll get you somethin' to eat.'

'I'm not takin' charity.'

'Then you can pay for it.' He fished into his pocket. 'But it's not as though I won't end up givin' it you back.'

He proffered a roll of notes, which Earl eyed reluctantly.

'Go on, take it. The bar's doin' fine. Lemon's workin' very hard.'

Earl looked at his son for a moment, then took the money and stashed it in his pocket.

'You and Lemon Breeland, owning a bar!' he said, with something like awe.

'And go and see the Doc. when she comes back,' Wade said, ignoring his father's latest salvo. 'Get a check up. You look a bit pale. I don't think you're eatin' right.'

'There's nothin' wrong with me.'

'Well, it won't do any harm to check.' Wade shook his head at his father.

'I said I'm not takin' charity,' his father responded vehemently.

Wade sighed and shrugged.

'That's between you and Zo'. How much are you drinkin', Dad?' he asked finally, shifting against the oven and folding his arms more tightly across his chest.

'Not so much. Less than I was.'

'Really?' Wade looked at Crazy Earl. His shifty expression told another story. As did the trash.

'Why don't you come over one night? Have dinner with us?' Wade asked.

Earl looked at his son.

'Do you really mean that?'

Wade nodded. Earl hesitated.

'Don't worry, son. You don't have to.'

Wade shrugged, frowning, 'At least I know you'd be havin' some decent food.' He gave another small shrug. 'I'll speak to the Doc. when she gets back.' He levered himself away from the stove and picked up his car keys, patting his father awkwardly. 'Lemon will be wondering where I've got to. I'd better go.'

Earl watched his son walk into the sunlight, listening as crunch of the car tyres on the dirt road disappeared into the distance. It left a deafening silence and a sense of emptiness. Even through the haze of alcohol, Earl could tell Wade was serious about this one. He'd never seen his son like this over a girl. Both of his boys had always been far too charming and far too handsome. Their mother's eyes and the same winning smile. Girls had always been around, like flies around honey. But this, this was new. And about time, too, he thought. He stared around the room, taking in its dilapidation. He needed to sort himself out if his son was goin' down that road. It was one thing Wade having a drunk as a father, but another him having to introduce that drunk to Zoe's parents. He wasn't going to have his son feel ashamed of him. He would sort himself out. He walked heavily into the kitchen. It felt very empty now his son's tall presence no longer filled the tiny room. One last beer, he thought, opening the 'fridge door, and he'd get sober and sort himself out.

* * *

'He seems like an intelligent young man,' Ethan Hart said, pleasantly. Zoe turned towards her father, who was still watching Jonah Breeland's tall, retreating form. 'In fact, he reminds me of me when I was younger,' her father went on, thoughtfully.

Zoe smiled tightly. _Of course he did. Ten minutes and Jonah Breeland was already on his way to being the son Ethan Hart had never had._

'You say he's the cousin of that girl we dined with?' her father continued, helping himself to champagne from a passing waiter. 'The one who's fiancé…?'

'That's right.' Zoe blushed.

'So he's related to your partner in the practice?' Ethan asked, ignoring her discomfort.

'Yeah.'

'Small world, Alabama,' he added, a twinkle in his eye. He finally turned back towards his daughter. 'So you came here with him?'

Zoe shook head, rather too vehemently.

'No. I told you, he's at Mount Sinai.' She frowned. 'We just happened to run into one another at these drinks.'

Ethan glanced at the throng.

'I guess it is a small world here too, eh?' he smiled.

Zoe eyed him suspiciously.

'Still, nice to meet a friend,' he said, too innocently.

'He's not really a friend,' Zoe began, wondering what her mother had said about their Spring Break flirtation.

'Really? I'd have thought you had a lot in common; his being a surgeon and so on.'

'Yes, he'd be perfect.' She looked at her father mutinously. 'If he weren't a Breeland. If he weren't quite so arrogant. And,' she added defiantly, 'if he were Wade.'

Ethan raised his eyebrows.

'I see. Well, that's hardly his fault.' He smiled easily, sliding his hands into his pockets. 'So what about Wade?' He glanced around the room. 'I take it he isn't here?'

'He's busy with the Rammer Jammer.'

'That's the bar where he works?'

'That's the bar that he _owns, _Dad._' _

'I see.' Ethan said again, continuing to survey the atrium. He was no doubt assessing where bar-ownership put Wade in comparison with the assembled surgeons.

'Well, at least that shows drive,' Ethan said, pleasantly.

Zoe bit her lip.

'Wade is…' Zoe stalled.

How could she possibly explain Wade to Dr Ethan Hart? Wade was so far removed from these people, from the driven, competitive medical world her father inhabited. How could she possibly explain to her father how he made her feel - normal and grounded and at ease with herself? How easy it was just to be with him; not to feel judged and found wanting; not having to strive to begin to measure up. She looked at her father, who had always been so driven. Wade was already proud of her, she realized. Never once had he seemed to mind that she was more educated and had a bigger, more glamorous job. Even that time he had taken her to his friend's hunting lodge, and she had been so insensitive, he hadn't minded her career so much as the fact he hadn't one of his own.

She frowned. She suddenly felt very tired. She wished she hadn't come here. She wished she were at home in Bluebell, curled up on the sofa with Wade. She longed to feel his steady, reassuring heart beat, her hand slipped beneath his shirt front, and feel the small, unconscious caresses made by his hands on her waist. If she had been home, he could have shown her how he felt about her, because he was so much better showing her than telling her, she now realized. She blushed at the thought, longing for him with an insistent, dull wanting; a physical pain, right under her breastbone. Was she really going to have to wait another 48 hours before she would see him? Another 48 hours before she had any kind of response? She closed her eyes briefly, overwhelmed with yearning. It was a physical need, this desire for him. She wanted with all her being to feel what she had felt a few days ago, when in the middle of making love, he had just stopped, and looked at her, then kissed her like she was the last girl on earth. She had been so sure then, but what if she had been mistaken? What if he _really _didn't feel the way she did? What if he was, right now, trying to work out a way to break it to her gently? She stopped, assailed by sudden fear. Why had she made herself so horribly vulnerable to him? She kept dwelling on his silence. Why had she told him that she loved him? Why had she said it and then run away? Why hadn't she chosen a better time, when he could respond immediately, instead of leaving this long, awkward, festering silence? She couldn't stop thinking, wondering, playing out different scenarios. What if it wasn't just the distance and awkwardness that kept him from saying the same? What if he was, even now, chatting up another Claudette in the Rammer Jammer? She felt physically sick at the thought, and yet she knew that he wasn't. She was certain, and had been certain since that night, of his feelings. And yet, if he did feel the same, why didn't he just _say _something? The questions were driving her mad.

'What is Wade?' Ethan smiled at his daughter, a surprising tenderness lighting his grey eyes. Zoe gazed at him, then sighed and shrugged.

'He makes me happy,' she admitted, in a small voice. Ethan Hart looked at her and nodded.

'Then perhaps it's time I met him.' He slipped an arm about her shoulder, surprising her. 'Perhaps I ought to come back to Bluebell with you.'

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12

**XII **

Wade wiped down the bar, checked the cash register and picked up his car keys. Everything was finally ready. He glanced around the Rammer Jammer, which was satisfyingly full. Things had settled down since their earlier teething troubles. Cody and Wanda were working well together. Everything, for once, seemed on track.

'You okay if I go?' he asked, walking up to Wanda.

'Of course.' She smiled indulgently. 'Say hi to Zoe for me.'

He grinned, a little shyly and grabbed his jacket.

'Wade!'

He rolled his eyes at Wanda and turned around.

'Lemon.'

Lemon was rushing into the bar, clutching a piece of paper. Her eyes were big and blue and a huge smile lit up her face. She thrust the print out into his chest.

'They want us to come and seal the deal!' she declared excitedly. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. He peeled the paper out of her grasp. 'There's a band called…' she leant closer to him to read the email. 'Trigonometric Functions,' she frowned, 'and they want them to come and play here next month.'

'Really?' Wade grinned.

'Yes! We've got to go to Mobile to discuss the details,' Lemon said, smiling up at him. He scanned the email.

'When?'

'Tonight.' Her smile widened, her eyes alight. 'They are only there for the evening, and want to get together and finalise things.' She grabbed his arm, excitedly, then, as if remembering herself, stepped back. 'We have to be there at seven,' she said, somewhat primly.

'Lemon…'

Lemon stopped. Wade was frowning. What on earth was there to frown about? Hadn't he heard her? An important music promoter was booking the Rammer Jammer. They were about to realize their dreams. She looked at him for a moment, then suddenly realized. He was wearing a new white shirt, clean jeans and he looked very handsome.

'Zoe?' she asked, voice brittle.

He nodded.

'I had forgotten.' She looked down, then back up again, straightening her shoulders.

'I'm just on my way out. I'm picking her up at the airport.'

She nodded, suddenly preoccupied with a mote of dust on her hem. Why, at the most important times of her life was Dr Zoe Hart there to ruin everything?

She took a deep breath.

'Do you have to?' she enquired, voice measured, looking up. She met his eye, her own unflinching and cool. 'Can't she get a cab? I mean, I know it's been a week, Wade, but this is important.'

Wade shook his head.

'This is your business, Wade. Surely she'll understand that?' she continued.

'I can't, Lemon. Not this time.' His hazel eyes were serious.

'But you made such a fuss about my cutting you out last time…'

'I know.'

'But now it's convenient for you, you'll just drop it?'

'Any other night, Lemon,' his voice was quiet but firm.

'So what am I supposed to do? Go without you? Postpone the meeting?'

'Go without me,' he said, smiling. 'You've done it all so far. You don't need me there.'

'But we're a team. I _do_ need you.' She stopped, not wanting to sound any more needy. 'There may be details to iron out. Contracts to sign.'

Wade frowned, straightening his bag on his shoulder uncomfortably.

'We shouldn't be signing anything without asking George to look over it in any case.' He glanced at his watch and shoved his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

'You'll be fine, Lemon. You set all this up. The final meeting should be a breeze.'

'But this will be our first major success!'

'No. That was what_ you_ did with Gloriana. And there'll be others.'

'It won't be the same!'

He gave a small smile.

'I'm sorry, but I can't.'

She met his gaze, but couldn't hold it. What an earth was wrong with him? It wasn't as though Zoe had been away for long; scarcely more than a week. What was so important that he couldn't make this meeting?

Lemon gazed at him, suddenly comprehending.

'You're serious about her, aren't you?'

He met her eyes but didn't answer.

She gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement.

'Well. I never thought Wade Kinsella might be settling down before me,' she said crisply. 'She's really got her clutches into you, hasn't she?'

'Lemon…'

'Oh, I know. I'm being uncharitable.' She stretched out her hand. It was trembling slightly. She took the print out from his grasp, careful they didn't touch. 'Anyway, since you are otherwise occupied, I'll just have to manage.' She tailed off at his expression, then forced a tight smile of apology. 'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for.' She allowed her eyes to soften. 'You just go and pick up your girlfriend. I will be fine.'

'Yes, you will.' Wade smiled in relief, the leant over and kissed her cheek quickly.

'You _will_ be fine, you know,' he repeated, rather ambiguously. She managed to meet his eyes, which were rather more sober than she had anticipated. She flushed, then nodded, looking down and smiling again.

'I know. It's no big deal.' She shook her head and patted his shoulder. 'I'll text you to let you know what's happening,' she said breezily. 'I know you'll be too busy to pick up the 'phone.'

She walked towards the office, refusing to let herself turn around and watch him. Instead, she opened the door and closed it behind her quietly. She had known this was coming, but it hurt nonetheless. It wasn't so much Wade as the fact that everyone had someone: Wade and Zoe, Lavon and Annabeth. Even her father had found Shelby now. She suddenly felt rather frightened. She was thirty and single, with no prospect of anybody. This triumph suddenly felt very hollow. How on earth had she allowed things to get like this?

* * *

Wade woke with a start, a cramp in his neck from where he had slumped backwards on the plastic seat. It was ten fifteen. He'd already been waiting over four hours. He sat up, rubbing his neck and glanced at the arrivals screen. Zoe's flight was still marked as delayed. Just what was goin' on? It would have been quicker to walk from New York at this rate.

He rose, contemplating a coffee but didn't want to leave the arrivals area. Instead, he picked up an abandoned newspaper and leafed through the pages. Then, finding nothing more interesting than an article on an alligator heist, he checked his phone to see if Zoe had called. She hadn't. There was a missed called from Lemon, but he really couldn't be dealing with her just now. He turned his 'phone off and paced around the concourse.

He'd been thinking about Zoe coming home for days; about what he would say to her, and these last couple of hours had been absolute hell. He just wanted to see her; kiss her; take her back home with him. He rubbed his neck. His head ached. There were so many things he needed to say. He glanced back at the screens, willing the flight call out to change to 'landing'. The truth was, he was nervous. Excited. Scared to death. He swallowed. Christ.

'The delayed flight Delta 1743, has just landed. We apologise for the delay, which was caused by a technical fault at JFK.'

Wade turned around. So, finally. He smoothed down his shirt, noticing that it was crumpled and slightly marked from a patch of grease on the chair. Typical. Why couldn't it just have gone right for him this evening? He was nervous enough without this additional crap. He looked around, plunging his hands into his pockets, and glancing around at the assembled people. There were a couple of drivers with placards, and a few young women waiting for boyfriends; a little girl clutching a teddy, no doubt waiting for her Mom. Next to her was a guy with a huge bunch of roses. He frowned. Maybe he ought to have bought flowers? He looked around. Was there still time? Was there anywhere still open at this hour? He glanced up at the board and decided against it. Knowing his luck, Zoe'd arrive just as he left.

He shifted uncomfortably and stared at the arrivals gate, willing the first passengers to come from baggage reclaim. Any moment, she'd walk through in her ridiculous shoes, and…he took a step forward. There she was. He smiled. He could feel his heart racing as she glanced around, looking for him. She looked so tiny and fragile and utterly gorgeous. He smiled, then frowned. She seemed…anxious. In fact, she had stopped, without seeing him, and was now turning back towards the entrance. It was as if she was waiting for someone who was following on behind. Wade let his arm fall. Surely Jonah wasn't with her? He felt the blood drain from his face as he thought what that could mean. Then he saw Zoe smile, a little tightly, as a tall, distinguished grey haired man turned the corner, dragging a black case. The man looped his arm through hers then looked up towards him. Wade had only seen him once, in Mobile Hospital, but he wasn't difficult to recognize. The knot in his stomach tightened, and he frowned in confusion. What was Zoe's father doing here?

'So, _you _must be Wade?' Wade looked up from Zoe, who was smiling, somewhat apologetically at him. He had wanted to kiss her, but now he wasn't sure, feeling confused and self-conscious. Zoe looked anxious too, glancing between the two of them. He frowned, once again wrong-footed. Why hadn't she said anything?

'Yeah.' He stretched out his hand to exchange Ethan Hart's handshake. 'I didn't know you were comin',' he stated the obvious.

'Well, it was a bit of a last minute thing,' Ethan Hart said, taking control. 'Zoe's mother had told me so much about you,' he said, with a smile. Wade ran his hand behind his neck. Had she? Well, that sucked.

'Really? That's nice.'

'Well, some of it was, anyway.' Ethan smiled sardonically. Wade shifted, and swallowed.

'You got everythin', Zo'?' he managed, turning away. He reached out to take her case and she nodded miserably. He felt her touch his hand briefly for reassurance and he smiled, feeling some of the tension dissipate. He let his gaze flick over to hers. She looked absolutely terrified. He felt a surge of anger that her father was making this so hard. Unaccountably, it made things easier; she needed him to be okay with this. He sensed this was an altogether different situation than had happened with her Mom. He smiled at her in comprehension, and saw her eyes reciprocate with gratitude, then he moved the luggage over so he could take her small hand in his.

'So, Wade. I understand you're a business man?'

They walked through the concourse, making desultory conversation. Wade nodded slightly, wondering what impression Zoe might have tried to give. No doubt something rather more glamorous than the fact he co-owned a roadhouse on the edge of a small town in Alabama.

'Yeah. Well. I guess.' He walked around the car and opened the trunk. Zoe had already slid into the rear seat; she'd been more or less mute the whole time. Now Ethan Hart was leaning against the Ford, hands in pockets and ankles crossed.

'I co-own the Rammer Jammer,' Wade said, closing the trunk and making his way to the driver's door. He wished he had known Zoe's father was coming. He might have tidied out some of his junk. Having got into the passenger side, Ethan Hart was now leaning into the footwell, picking up a spare fishing reel. He looked across at Wade.

'It's a bar,' he explained, looking away and starting up.

'I remember.' Ethan Hart looked out as the lights of Mobile passed the window. 'I seem to recall the eggs tasted of beer.'

Wade glanced at him, turning onto the coast road. 'That's right,' he agreed. He exhaled quietly. He was not going to react.

'Business good?' Ethan asked, rather more agreeably, after a considerable silence.

'So far.'

'How long have you been there?'

'A couple of months. Though I used to work there before.' Wade glanced in the rear view mirror, where Zoe was slumped in the darkness. She looked fraught, glancing between the two men but not daring to take part. 'How was the conference?' he smiled at her, trying to be reassuring. She managed a tight grimace.

'Good.' She glanced at the back of her father's head. 'It was good to be back in New York.'

Wade smiled again, then looked back into the night. It wasn't exactly what he had wanted to hear, but then, nothing so far, was turning out as he'd hoped.

* * *

Lemon sat in the darkness and stared at her cell phone. She took a shaky breath. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure she could drive. She felt faint and nauseous. She shifted in the car seat. She didn't know what to do.

She scrolled through her contacts, noticing her hands were shaking. She couldn't call her father. For obvious reasons, Magnolia was out. Annabeth would be with Lavon, and she really couldn't face them. Cricket…she frowned. Cricket was useless, there was really no point. George…no, George was probably on a date. Besides, she couldn't call him. She scrolled down further. The only person was Wade. But Wade wasn't there. Or, at least, Wade wasn't answering. No doubt declaring his love to Zoe. She felt the tears rise in her throat. She knew she shouldn't call him, but she didn't know what else to do. She hesitated over the call button. There really was no one else.

She pressed redial and allowed herself to slump against the steering wheel. Please, for once, let him answer. If he'd have been here, this would never have occurred. She'd known as soon as she'd arrived this evening that there was something strange about it. The 'promoter' had been very elusive; she wasn't sure he knew Gloriana at all. Everything that had happened since had confirmed it, and now…she shuddered. She'd been lucky, she knew. She smoothed down her skirt. Her hands were still trembling. She felt herself begin to shiver, despite the sultry Alabama night. She guessed she was in shock. Well, she couldn't afford to be. She tightened her grip on the cell phone and pressed redial again. Please let him be there, she thought, starting to panic. She couldn't sit here all night, but wasn't sure she could manage anything else.

* * *

'Right. Here we are.' Wade turned to Ethan. The neon lights of the Whipoorwhirl Hotel flashed on and off through the windscreen. After the last half hour of small talk, he was relieved to have arrived. It wasn't that Ethan Hart had been unfriendly, exactly. It was just that Zoe's Dad quite clearly hated his guts.

He opened the door but Zoe's small voice interrupted him.

'No, Dad's staying at my house,' she said, hurriedly. Wade turned around his seat.

'He's what?'

'He's staying in my house.' She frowned at his expression. 'There's an event at the Whipoorwhirl. It's fully booked.' She glanced between them again. 'I'm sorry, I should have said.'

Wade's turned in the driver's seat. Zoe noticed he was clutching the steering wheel rather tightly, his knuckles white against the leather and his shoulders visibly tense. It seemed to take him a minute before he could compose himself. Then, with the air of a condemned man, he turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

* * *

'Oh, Wade.'

Zoe stared around the room. There were flowers everywhere. Vase after vase, and, she noticed, the table was set. There were candles, as yet unlit, and what looked like champagne on ice, though the ice had melted after the four hour wait. She could see some boxes from Fancies on the side, too, by the trash can. She flushed and turned around. Wade was standing at the doorway, looking down. She suddenly realized how he was dressed, a little crumpled but gorgeous. He'd made such an effort, and she'd ruined it. Again. He looked up at her, as if sensing she was gazing at him, and smiled sheepishly. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

'I didn't know,' was all he said. His smile died a little as he looked at her and her heart went out to him. She bit her lip and shook her head.

'I didn't know how to call,' she replied in a small voice. They looked at one another for a moment, and Zoe felt her throat constrict as tears rose. Wade gave a helpless nod, then visibly straightened and turned around.

'I'll put this in your room. Tidy up a bit for you,' he said to Ethan.

'No, son.' Rather unexpectedly, Ethan Hart extended an arm, halting him half way across the room. He gave a tight smile, which Wade met levelly. He felt mildly embarrassed, but mostly very, very annoyed.

'What?' He dropped the case and folded his arms. Ethan's smile broadened.

'There's no need to look so furious. I was merely going to suggest I head out.'

'What?'

'Well, you've clearly got an evening planned.' He glanced around the room then back towards Wade. 'Why don't I head over to your bar; what is it, the Ram Jammer?' He smiled at Zoe. 'I can get a drink and leave you two alone for an hour or so?'

'You don't have to Dad…' Zoe began anxiously, stepping forward.

'Oh yes I do, Zoe.' He smirked. He turned back to Wade. 'I can see that from this guy's face.' He grinned at Wade's surprised expression and patted his shoulder idly. 'You just leave that case there and call me a cab. Then you and Zoe can talk. And eat. And whatever else you planned.' He suppressed a grin, but the amusement lit his grey eyes. 'I'll come back a bit later on.'

'You can take the car,' Wade offered, feeling awkward.

'I've already had a drink.' Ethan shook his head.

Wade glanced at Zoe.

'You can stay in my place,' he began. He saw Zoe blanch. 'But it's a bit of a dump.'

Ethan shook his head.

'Nope. I'll head out and come back later. What time is closing?'

'About two, usually.'

'Then I'll be back after that.'

Wade glanced at Zoe, but she was just looking at her father helplessly. Well, if Ethan Hart wanted to be noble, he wasn't about to refuse the guy. He exhaled, then took out his cell to call a cab. He frowned. That was odd. There were ten missed 'phone calls.

'Everything all right?' Ethan asked, seeing his expression.

'Yeah…' he trailed off. Lemon had said she would text. She knew Zoe was coming home.

He glanced at his phone again, wondering if he should call her.

'What is it?' Zoe asked.

'Lemon called.' He hesitated. 'Quite a few times.' He met Zoe's gaze and shook his head. 'She's at this business meeting in Mobile. It's probably nothing.'

'Who is Lemon?' Ethan asked.

'My business partner,' Wade said, ringing his voicemail.

'Isn't she the one…'

'Yes, Dad,' Zoe interrupted quickly. She flashed a quick look at Wade.

'Perhaps I should wait outside...?' Ethan began, glancing between them. Wade interrupted.

'No. I have to go and find Lemon.' His voice was low and his face was ashen. 'Somethin's up.'

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Lemon saw the lights of the car getting larger in the rear view mirror. It was clearly slowing down but it wasn't obvious at first that it was Wade's Ford that was approaching. She sat there, in the darkness, wondering what she should do if it turned out to be some stranger returning late to Bluebell. She checked the door. It was still locked, then stared intently out of the back windscreen.

'Lemon?'

Tears of relief pricked at her eyes and she turned in her seat to see Wade's tall, lean silhouette emerge from the car behind her. He walked briskly to the driver's door and leaned down, tapping on the window.

'Lemon, are you okay?' His voice was muffled, but even so she could hear how concerned he was. She nodded, and fumbled to release the lock. The moment he opened the door, she tumbled out into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing.

'Lemon, what the hell happened?' He held her as she sobbed, feeling both anxious and extremely awkward. He'd never seen Lemon Breeland break down before, let alone clinging to his neck like a child.

'It was horrible, Wade. He was…' she tailed off into his chest.

'Lemon? What the hell?' he asked, alarmed, over her shoulder. He pulled back to assess her, staring down at her tear-stained face. 'Are you hurt?'

'No,' she managed, calming slightly. She stepped away and wiped her eyes, visibly pulling herself together. 'He just tried…well, let's just say there was a misunderstanding.' She gave a brave, but tremulous smile. 'I'm okay. Just a little jittery is all.'

Wade stared at her.

'Lemon, what the hell happened?' he asked for the third time. He realised he was gripping her shoulders and forced himself to let her go.

'Nothing, really.' She managed a tight smile. 'I think I just misunderstood the proposal.' She shook her head, and tears welled in her eyes again, but she carried on smiling through them. 'I think I've been a bit naïve, Wade,' she said, valiantly, lip trembling.

'Lemon, no…'

'Yes,' she replied, emphatically. 'We went to dinner, and then, when he suggested goin' on to a club to see one of his bands…I kinda knew there was somethin' strange about it, but I didn't want to miss an opportunity.' She shook her head. 'And he…' she stopped. 'Well, he got _fresh_ and I panicked.' She smoothed down her dress.

_Fresh?_ _What was this, the 1950s? __Just what the hell did that_ _understatement encompass? _

'I left the club, then I got lost. It was late, and I began to think he may have followed me…' she stopped again. 'I just want to go home,' she added quietly.

He stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to say, his head full of alarming, unresolved questions. But one look at her face told him that they would have to wait.

'We'll take your car,' he said, reaching for the door handle.

'No. I've run out of fuel.' Lemon looked down sheepishly. 'It sounds so silly now you're here.' She shook her head and wiped her cheeks. 'That's why I called, really. I kind of panicked and found myself driving around. Then I got lost and ran out of fuel.' She looked at him, somehow ashamed. 'I think it must have been shock. Or panic. Or something.'

He assessed her quietly. There was more to this than that, but clearly, she didn't want to talk about it. He nodded agreement and locked her car before settling her in his own.

'I'll come back for it in the morning. I'll just call Brick…' he said, reaching for his 'cell phone.

'My father is out of town.' Lemon said, hurriedly, stretching out a hand to stop him. 'And I don't want to worry him unnecessarily.'

Wade looked at her.

'Then I'll call Zoe, and ask us to meet us at your flat.'

'No, Wade.'

He turned to her, hand poised over the keypad, frown furrowing his forehead.

'I think you should see a doctor, Lemon.'

She shook her head and took a deep breath.

'I don't need a doctor, Wade. Nothin' happened.'

He gazed across at her, his hazel eyes meeting her blue ones. They were completely inscrutable.

'I don't…' he began.

I'm sorry, Wade. I'm not seeing Zoe Hart. I just want to go home,' she said, firmly.

Wade nodded and turned away, starting up and beginning to drive home through the woods and coastal scrub between Bluebell and Mobile. Wade cast Lemon a quick sidelong glance. She seemed composed now she was in the safety of his car, but she still sat very stiff, staring mutely out of the window. He suddenly realized she was shivering slightly. Whatever she said, he was damn sure she should see a doctor.

Finally, he drew up in front of her apartment and cut the engine.

'Let's get you inside,' he said, getting out of the car and walking around to help her. She climbed out and stepped away hurriedly.

'I'm fine really,' she said, straightening. He shook his head.

'Oh, no you're not.' He reached out, but she flinched away from him.

'No!' She stopped, then shook her head, exhaling carefully. 'I'm sorry, I'm just a bit jittery.' She forced another bright smile. 'I'll be fine, if you just walk me to the door.' He nodded, accompanying her in silence. Then, at the threshold, Lemon hesitated.

'I know it's silly, but would you mind checking inside for me?'

Wade met her eyes. They were full of real fear. He nodded, his anxiety mounting. Then he took her key from her hand and let himself inside, turning on all the lights and opening doors in an ostentatious examination of the apartment. It was exactly as he might have thought Lemon's apartment would have looked: neat, pretty, floral and empty.

He returned to her.

'All clear.'

'Thanks.' She went inside. He closed the door and followed her.

'Sit down and I'll make some tea,' he said, heading for the kitchen, returning moments later to find her sitting on the sofa, staring into space, hands folded on her lap, clutching her handbag.

'I still think you should see a doctor,' he said, pulling up a table and setting down the cups.

'I'm not seein' Zoe Hart, Wade,' Lemon said, emphatically.

'Ethan Hart is here. Will you see him?' he asked, quietly.

She looked up sharply.

'Zoe's father is here?'

He nodded.

'Why didn't you say?'

'I just did.'

'I mean, before? When I was pestering you to come with me?'

He looked at her for a minute, unsure what she meant.

'I didn't know then,' he said, slightly perplexed by the apparently random direction of her conversation.

'You didn't know? You mean she just arrived with him?' she asked.

He frowned at her.

'Yeah. But that's not the point.' He gazed intently at her. 'Will you see him? Or do I have to call Zoe?' he asked, reaching for his 'phone.

'But I don't need anyone, Wade. You're over-reacting,'

'I don't care,' he said flatly, He stood up and walked to the window to make the call. His only concern now was whether Ethan Hart would deign to see her.

'Hello, Wade? Is everything ok?' It was Zoe, her voice full of the concern he felt. He stared out at the lights of Bluebell, wondering at the direction this night had taken.

'Yeah. At least, I've found her. We're back at Lemon's flat.' He moved into the kitchen, so Lemon wouldn't overhear.

'What happened?'

'I'm not quite sure. But she's pretty shaken up. I reckon she needs to see a doctor.'

'I'll come over, Brick's away,' Zoe said, her voice crisp and professional.

'No, Zoe.' He responded, quietly but firmly. He knew she wasn't going to like this. 'I'm sorry, but she won't see you, Zoe.'

'She what?'

'I know, Zo', but I'm not goin' to make her.' He sat on the edge of a stool, frustrated that the fallout from the George-Zoe fun-ride was still making life difficult. 'Look, do you think your father would mind comin'?' he added, wearily.

'My father's a surgeon, Wade. He's not a G.P.'

'Does that matter? What's the difference?'

'But I…'

He stared at the tiled floor, trying to make her understand.

'I know, Zo'. But she's pretty shaken up. I don't want to upset her any more this evenin'.'

There was a brief pause, though Wade could almost hear her irritation.

'Okay, I'll ask him.' Zoe agreed eventually. She muffled the receiver and talked to her father, then returned, saying, 'I'll drive him over now. We'll be five minutes.'

Wade put down the 'phone and flicked the kettle on again. He felt pretty shaken up himself, if he were honest. It was a big relief when Zoe's silver car finally pulled up and Ethan Hart emerged, walking purposefully into the apartment, his daughter three steps behind like some kind of assistant.

'Where is she?' Ethan Hart said, addressing Wade.

'The sitting room,' Wade said, stepping out of the way, and following the senior Dr Hart through the doorway. Lemon was resting, eyes closed, against the sofa back, but her eyes flicked open as they came in. She smiled brightly.

'Dr Hart. I'm so sorry about this. Wade is makin' a fuss.'

Ethan Hart shook his head, eyeing her shrewdly.

'Not at all.' He smiled. 'It's nice to see you again.' He walked up to her, 'I seem to remember you hosted a dinner for me. How are things? How is…' he frowned, recalling. 'Mr Tucker?'

'George?' she asked, then comprehension dawned. 'Oh, Harold! I think he's fine. Made a full recovery.' Ethan sat down next to her, talking easily about their last meeting, whilst taking her pulse and checking her vitals. Lemon gazed up at Wade, he eyes filling with tears of gratitude. Ethan Hart glanced between them, then nodded to him to leave. Wade withdrew, closing the door behind him.

'Is she okay?' Zoe had been standing in the middle of the kitchen floor, lost in thought, but she turned around and looked up as he entered.

He nodded and ran a hand around the nape of his neck.

'What happened?'

'I don't know. She wouldn't tell me exactly.' He leant against the worktop and looked down at the floor. It wasn't exactly true, but he wasn't sure Lemon would want him to discuss it. 'I think some guy might have tried it on…' he trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

'Oh my God, Wade!' she exclaimed softly, brown eyes full of concern.

'Yeah.' Wade scuffed at the tile. He felt impotent and angry. 'All I can think is that if I'd have gone…' he admitted eventually.

'It's not your fault, Wade,' Zoe said, walking over and putting a hand on his arm. He looked down at it and sighed. He couldn't help recall how he'd wanted to spend this evening.

'I know.' He shifted, folding his arms so she took her hand away. His mind was preoccupied by a series of horrible 'what if's' and he didn't want to think about Zoe. 'She was terrified,' he said finally, shaking his head. 'An' she'd been so excited about it. I really should have been there for her.' He stared bleakly at the floor. Zoe just looked at him, aware of a sudden undercurrent in the kitchen. She shifted uncomfortably, allowing a difficult silence to descend until Dr Ethan Hart mercifully interrupted them.

Wade looked up and immediately levered himself upright.

'How..?' he stepped forward urgently.

'She's fine.' Ethan smiled, professional but completely reassuring. Wade closed his eyes in sheer relief. 'She's shaken up, but nothing too serious seems to have happened.' He put his bag on the table and went automatically to wash his hands. 'I've given her a sedative. Nothing too strong.' he said, turning back to Wade. 'I suggested she go to lie down in the bedroom.'

'Right.'

'Is there someone who can stay with her?' he asked, looking at Zoe. 'A close female friend, or relative?'

'Her father's away and her sister is too young.' Zoe said. 'But maybe Annabeth?'

She looked at Wade. He shook his head.

'Annabeth is with Lavon. They're havin' a romantic weekend.'

'Cricket?' Zoe tried again. Wade raised his eyebrows.

'Do you honestly think Cricket would be any use here?' he responded flatly.

'George?' Zoe tried, looking somewhat hesitantly at Wade. He frowned, but shook his head. Ethan glanced between them.

'Well, look, she called you.' He met Wade's surprised glance with a curt nod. 'And if there's no one else, I think you should stay, at least until she's sleeping.'

'Me?' Wade asked doubtfully.

'Yes.' Ethan Hart's face was inscrutable.

'Why you?' Zoe asked, frowning at him. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly anxious again.

'I dunno. I guess we've become friends?' He looked back cautiously at Ethan. 'How long will it be? Before the sedative works?'

'It shouldn't be long. Ten, fifteen minutes. It wasn't a strong one.' He gazed at Wade for a moment, but said nothing more, then he took his daughter's arm.

'Come on, Zoe. I think we should leave them to it.'

* * *

Wade knocked softly on the bedroom door, entering at the scarcely audible 'Come in'. It was dark in the room - the main light was off and the only light was from a bedside lamp, which cast a soft, rosy glow over Lemon's face, smiling softly at him. She was lying on her side, her hands under the pillows, looking more relaxed than he'd seen her in hours.

'How y' feelin'?' he asked, walking over to the bed and standing awkwardly. He'd never felt so uncomfortable in a woman's bedroom.

'Better.' She smiled up at him, her blue eyes slightly hooded with sleep. 'Dr Hart has a very good bedside manner.'

'I guess,' he said doubtfully, still hovering over the bed. 'I didn't notice much comin' my way this evenin'.'

She laughed. It was a relief to hear after the night she'd had.

'He said he'd given you a hard time.' She shifted slightly, making room for him to perch beside her. 'I think he was tryin' to make me feel better for callin'.'

'No. He was pretty much tellin' the truth.' Wade pulled a rueful face and sat down on the bed, careful not to touch her.

'Not flavor of the month with the Hart family?' she asked gently, watching him in the dark.

'You could say that.'

'It's only because they don't know you, Wade,' she added, softly.

'Is it?' He met her eyes doubtfully then looked away. 'I think it's more like that I cheated on their daughter. Not that they'd probably have liked me much anyway.' He leant forward on his elbows, looking at his hands.

'Dr Hart said you should have someone with you until you sleep,' he said. 'Is there someone you'd like me to call?'

'I'm fine.'

'So you keep saying'.' He looked up at her face. 'But should I call Cricket or Delia Ann or…' She laughed again, and he ran a hand through his hair, smiling ruefully.

'Can you imagine Cricket?' she said, shaking her head. He smiled, remembering how he'd replied to Zoe. 'I'm fine. Dr Hart has given me something to help me sleep. And I'm sure I'll feel much better after resting.' She gave him a long look. 'You really don't have to stay,' she began.

'Well, it's either Cricket or me, so it seems I'm here for the duration.' He gave a slight shrug. 'Dr Ethan Hart's orders. And I don't think I dare ignore 'em.'

Lemon eyed him with a wry smile.

'I bet Zoe isn't altogether happy,' she commented, shrewdly. He met her look and shrugged then stared at his hands again. A long moment passed.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there, Lemon,' he began, quietly.

'No.'

He looked up at her. She was smiling, sympathetically this time, shaking her head. She reached out to squeeze his hand briefly.

'This is definitely _not_ your fault.'

He looked at her hand then back up at her, 'if that's what's botherin' you, forget it,' she said directly.

'But you were right, it is our business…' he began.

'And you had important _personal_ things to do. Remember, you're dealin' with a Breeland. As I'm on drugs, and arguably not in my right mind, I don't mind admitting we do know how to be manipulative.' She grinned, a little drowsily. 'This was just one of those things. I should have realized when it became obvious he didn't know Gloriana.' Her gaze drifted off and she shook herself awake. 'The fact is, I was naive. I assumed he was who he claimed to be. Instead, he was some small time a hanger on, and I was too stupid to see it.'

'Not stupid, Lemon...'

'Well, not exactly the brightest spark.'

'At least we know now.'

'Better late than never, eh?' She smiled. 'I'm sorry it wasn't our big break, Wade.'

'I don't care about that.'

'I know. But I do. And I'm sorry.'

'It'll just take a bit longer.' He smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand. 'We'll get there. The important thing is that nothin' happened.'

'Yes. But I hoped…'

'I know.'

There was a brief silence.

'The bar, you…' she paused, then, with some effort, carried on. 'It feels like it's all I have left.' She met his gaze briefly, but couldn't hold it. 'When I got lost, I didn't know who else to call.' She hesitated. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For calling. For…' she stopped and they looked at one another in the lamplight.

'It's all right, Lemon. I understand,' Wade said, eventually, with infinite gentleness. 'You know I...?' he began

Yes, I know, Wade,' Lemon agreed softly.

* * *

Zoe stared out of the windscreen and into the darkness. She felt unaccountably irritable. She crunched the gears, as if emphasizing her frustrated thoughts: Firstly, it was ridiculous that Lemon wouldn't see her. She was a doctor. What _was_ Lemon's problem? Secondly, why had Lemon called Wade, of all people? Couldn't she have called Annabeth, or, since she wasn't there, any one of the Belle's, for that matter? Wouldn't George Tucker have been a more likely candidate for bedside ministrations than Wade, who claimed to be decidedly uncomfortable with all that wet-flannel-and-chicken-soup sympathy? And thirdly, well, thirdly…Zoe stared furiously out of the window. _Thirdly, _somehow Wade still hadn't responded to her declaration of over a week ago. And now, _now_ he was sitting, at three o'clock in the morning, at the bedside of another woman. And not just any other woman, but Lemon Breeland. A woman who hated her; the same woman he spent most of every day with; the woman who probably saw more of him than she did. The same woman in fact, he'd pretended to be engaged to not so long ago, in an effort to protect the dreadful Joelle Sugarbaker from her ex-boyfriend. And the same woman who would gladly take any opportunity to…

'Penny for your thoughts?'

Zoe turned around and stared at her father.

'I was wondering what happened,' she lied.

'Yes.' Ethan agreed, non-committally. They were silent for a second, as Zoe pulled in to the plantation.

'I guess the sedative will be taking effect by now,' she said, too casually by half. Ethan glanced at his watch, nodding.

'I expect so,' he said. 'Wade will be back in no time. Unless...' he trailed off ominously, staring out of the windscreen.

Zoe turned around.

'What?'

He turned to her, his grey eyes full of quick intelligence.

'You do _know _that woman is in love with your boyfriend?'

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Lavon strolled down the street, a huge grin on his face. My, it was a beautiful mornin'. The birds were singin', the sun was shinin'… He waved at the Reverend Mayfair, who was cycling by, no doubt on his way to Church. Well, just today it sure felt that the Big Guy was indeed in his heaven, because all was right with the world.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, cutting across Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones Avenue. Bluebell looked lovely; it was blooming', and it wasn't just him that had a spring in his step. Everyone seemed to be alive with animation and activity, chattering together in friendly little groups. Gardens, he mused contentedly, waving at Tom and Wanda. People liked gardenin'. Maybe they should have a garden-themed town event? Mobile had a Festival of Flowers. Fillmore had their garden show. Maybe Bluebell needed a Community Garden. Or an orchard. What were those things he had read about in Southern Living Magazine? A Southern Spring-time Seed Swap. 'Seed Swap Sunday', they could call it. It could go towards the church fund-raiser. He'd go and suggest it to the Reverend Mayfair in a bit. Yeah. Lavon hummed to himself. Fillmore proposed shopping malls and tried to build waste tips that contaminated the beaches. Mayor Lavon Hayes would bring camellias - the State Flower of Alabama - and Bluebell in Bloom. He sauntered across the square, considering his manifold blessings. Yes, life in Bluebell at the moment was unexpectedly good.

The principal blessing, of course, was Annabeth. AB on her own was enough to make him happy, and he'd had the most wonderful weekend: No Zoe dramas, just 48 hours of F.U.N., as Wade might say. He grinned. After all the Didis and the Rubys and Lemons of the last years, he'd finally found an uncomplicated, wonderful woman; it wasn't Romeo and Juliet, but he'd had his fill of star-crossed lovers and tears in the rain. Yes, she had interfered a little with that schemin' Mrs Todd Gainy Snr, Mrs Mayoress of Fillmore, but her intentions had been honorable. And whatever errors of judgement that were made in fraternizin' with the enemy, they had been more than made up for in her rescue from The Alligator Heist.

Then there was Zoe and Wade. Lavon contemplated having a coffee and strolled towards The Butter Stick. All his fears of a few days ago seemed ridiculous now. Clearly, Wade and Zoe hadn't broken up, or Dash's blog would have set the South agog with it, and with Zoe back in town now, Wade strange distractedness would probably subside as well. He grinned. No doubt Wade'd already be back to wanderin' around with eyes like a lovesick puppy, whilst Zoe would moon around with that big ole dumb grin on her face. He smiled. He could even take their endless kitchen kissin' now he had someone of his own to indulge in it with. And, merciful heaven, that whole horrible Lemonade thing appeared to have been the workin's of his Fillmore-frenzied mind. He frowned, then his face cleared as he sauntered along the avenue. Even the Zeorge stuff seemed to have finally died a death, thanks be to God!

'Mornin', Ladies!' Lavon raised a hand in greeting, drawing to a halt beside Big Ethel. He was radiating mayoral good humour, a walking, talking benediction from on high. Privately, he always thought of Ethel, Delma and Thelma as the Weird Sisters, Bluebell's own three witches, weavin' hubble bubble toil and trouble out of the towns mildest scandals. But he'd been away for a couple of days, and however scurrilous their gossipin', there was no doubt it would provide him with an instant catch-up. And it would mean that when he dropped by on Wade in the Rammer Jammer later, he would be forewarned of any potential trouble, and, more importantly, would be able to arm himself against the inevitable kitchen therapy session which might be awaitin' him back at home.

'Mayor Hayes,' Big Ethel answered, looking up from her bench and nodding crisply. 'You look happy this mornin'.' She squinted suspiciously at him. 'Don't tell me you're suffering from Spring Fever as well?'

Lavon paused mid-step, eyeing her with misgiving. There was something in her posture that turned the plain wooden bench into a throne.

'As well..?' he asked, distrustfully.

'It seems you haven't heard,' Big Ethel continued portentously. 'Poor Zoe Hart. But then, the leopard never changes spots.'

'Which leopard?' Lavon felt the clouds massing at the fringes of his sunny morning. This sounded ominous. What had happened whilst his back was turned?

'And there's Poor George Tucker,' Delma commiserated, gazing pityingly across to where George sat on his own by the fountain. 'What's a perfectly fine, Southern Gentleman, Bluebell's very own Man Of The Year, doin' sittin' all alone. Answer me that.'

Lavon frowned. From here, it looked like George was reading the newspaper and drinkin' Agnes's take-out iced tea, but the ladies were all looking at 'Poor George' as if his favourite dog had just died.

'I really don't know what the world is comin' to.' Ethel shook her head, looking disapproving. 'But then, I'm not surprised. I told you I saw him kissin' Lemon Breeland. In the Rammer Jammer, bold as brass.'

Lavon frowned.

'You saw _George _kissin' _Lemon_?' he asked, surprised but not quite shocked by this turn-up. This was hardly cause for the 'Beware the Ides of March' style gloom which now pervaded the town square.

'Not George. That Kinsella boy.' Ethel rolled her eyes dramatically. 'Seems he's always kissin' someone,' she said disapprovingly.

'He's always been a plaything…'

'A playboy…'

'A stud,' Delma concurred.

Lavon felt slightly nausous. Wade and Lemon? Could this really be possible? When he and George had contemplated it a week ago, it had seemed beyond the realms of imagining. Indeed, it was an image too horrible to contemplate; something E. L. James in it's deviance... And yet, once conjured, the image was difficult to erase. He stared at Big Ethel. She must be losing her marbles. She'd been sniffing the furniture polish. Too many Harlequin Romances had addled her brain.

'There's no need to look at me like I'm crazy-pants,' Ethel interrupted, meeting his eye with a caustic look. 'I've seen it with my own eyes, Mr Mayor, when I was goin' out for my mornin', er, run.'

Big Ethel went on a mornin' run? Lavon stared at her as she shifted her impressive bosom, her arms crossed beneath it. Well, that was almost more surprisin' than Lemon and Wade.

'There he was, stealin' out of her apartment. Stretchin' and yawnin',' she added darkly. 'No doubt he thought there was no one lookin', so he hoped to get away with it.' She shook her head, her face eloquent of disapproval. 'But I've been thinkin' for a while there's been somethin' goin' on between them. All those late night drinkin' sessions, and on a Sunday, as well.' She crossed herself. 'And kissin' and what not. He's always kissin' someone, that Wade Kinsella. It's beyond all understan'. Poor Lemon Breeland. Poor Dr Hart.'

Lavon swallowed. No. No. No. He didn't want to hear this. It simply wasn't possible. Big Ethel was seeing things.

'She was a fool to ever take him back,' Delma concluded heavily. 'Of all the things a man can do to a woman, cheatin' is the worst.' She sighed heavily and looked up at the mayor. 'If ever Wade Kinsella cheated on me, I cut his wiener off with the pinkin' shears.'

Lavon blanched and retreated, his beautiful spring morning shattered, the very unwelcome image of a pinking shear-wielding Delma preying on his mind. Bluebell no longer seemed carefree and happy, but a hot bed of deceit and illicit longing. He ordered a coffee in The Butter Stick and made a mental note to avoid the Rammer Jammer, not to mention Wade, Zoe, Lemon and anyone else. It was nothing. He was certain. Big Ethel had been imagining things. He paled at the thought of Zoe. She would be utterly, utterly devastated by this.

* * *

'Have you heard?'

Lavon looked up. His heart sank. George Tucker. It didn't take a genius to work out what was on _his_ mind. The whole coffee shop was abuzz with the scandal. In fact, Lavon now understood why everyone had looked so animated and chatty half an hour ago.

'What?' Lavon said, staring bleakly into his coffee. 'The end of the world as we know it, or Lemon and Wade getting hot and heavy whilst I was away?'

'Lemon and Wade! Isn't it the same difference?' George retorted, dragging the chair out noisily. He lowered his voice to an indignant hiss. 'That guy is just one giant gland!'

Lavon looked up.

'I know. I get it. But I'm in denial.'

'What do you mean 'you're in denial'?'

'I'm thinking of taking the cloth. Goin' in to retreat.'

'What on earth are you talkin' about, Lavon.' George snapped, playing with a packet of sugar.

'I'm talkin' about goin' into the ministry. I figure if I'm going to become a Father Confessor for the foreseeable future, I might as well take the oath.' He stirred his coffee miserably and shook his head at George Tucker. 'Do you know how terrible my mornin's are going to be?' he sighed. 'I think I'm goin' to have to ask Wade to move out. Which means,' he added, the depressing thought only just occurring, 'I'm goin' to have to learn how to change a fuse and wire a plug by myself.'

'Changing a fuse is the least of your problems, Lavon!' George sat forward, emphasizing his point on the formica table-top. 'Wade _should_ move off the plantation. Now. In fact, he should be driven out of town.'

Lavon frowned. Driven out of town? Had George been watching The Good, The Bad and the Ugly again? He understood George's indignation, but…well, hang on, why was he _so_ mad?

'I thought there wasn't anything between you and Zoe?' Lavon said, contemplating the fact that the day _could_ actually get more terrible.

George stared at him as if confronted with the village idiot.

'Zoe? What about Zoe? It's Lemon I'm worried about.'

Lavon blinked. _Lemon?_

'Why are you worried 'bout Lemon?' Lavon asked, frowning at the lawyer. 'She must know what's she doin'? Zoe and Wade are hardly a secret. It's Zoe that Wade has cheated on. Again,' he added heavily.

'Yes, well…' George trailed off suddenly, frowning and squinting across The Butter Stick. 'Well, of course, I'm upset for Zoe,' he said hurriedly. 'But it's not as though it's surprising.'

Lavon raised his eyebrows.

'I dunno, it kind of hit me outta left field.' Lavon pursed his lips. 'And that's after we talked about it last week. Not to mention the fact I've had the blow by blow of Wade's antics ever since I came back to Bluebell.'

'Once a cheater…' George said, his voice a furious undertone. 'The third time's a charm! Such behaviour can't be entirely unexpected from a man like Wade.'

_A man like Wade? _Lavon shook his head. George wasn't sounding very George-like. In fact, he was sounding distinctly un-George-like. The degree of emotion and anger was wholly novel. And far be it from Lavon to point out, his record with Zoe wasn't exactly unblemished...

'I dunno. It's pretty unexpected that Lemon and Wade…' he began. He shook his head. It was no good trying to see things from a different perspective. 'No matter how I look at it, it still makes no sense to me,' he admitted, depressed.

He shrugged, and George frowned, raising his hand as if to prevent Lavon from continuing. Lavon didn't blame George. The image of Lemon and Wade was not one he wished to recall.

'But Lemon. I _know_ Lemon,' George was saying, voice plainly troubled. 'She's never once liked Wade Kinsella. I mean _liked,' _he corrected, as is keen to be clear about what he meant. 'Of course, they've been friends, but not _anything other_. Not even when we were growin' up and every other girl thought he was James Dean. She always saw through that bad-boy, misunderstood bravado. She's probably the only woman in the Gulf States who's not actually slept with him.'

'Until now,' Lavon contributed, perhaps somewhat unhelpfully.

'Until now.' George said, shuddering. 'It must mean something's wrong.'

'Something's wrong?' Lavon asked. Was sleeping with Wade really symptomatic of illness or infirmity? Could most of the adult female population of the South really have got it so wrong?

'With Lemon,' George said emphatically. 'She must be depressed. Or delusional. Having a breakdown. Or all three put together.'

Lavon shook his head.

'Whilst I understand this is difficult to contemplate,' he began, deliberately slowly, aware of their troubled history, 'I'm not sure sleepin' with Wade Kinsella is quite reason for being sectioned.'

'Good job too, otherwise they'd be no women left in Alabama,' George replied angrily. 'But you don't_ know _Lemon like I do…' he trailed off. _Except in the Biblical sense,_ Lavon thought he heard on the air. 'There's no _way_ Lemon would sleep with Wade when she was in her right mind,' George continued quickly, skating over the giant grey African pachyderm that had suddenly materialised in the room.

Lavon stared at his lawyer but said nothing.

'I know her, Lavon. Seriously, she wouldn't sleep with Wade.'

Lavon sighed. He was beginning to feel conflicted, like he needed to defend his friend's honour. Except Wade's recent history made that honour somewhat moot. And yet it still seemed unfeasible. He felt disappointed. Yet...Even if he _wasn't_ sure about Zoe, he'd have bet the whole Plantation that Wade was utterly, completely, irreversibly In Love with the Doc. Why would he do anything with Lemon? And yet, why would he be comin' out of Lemon's flat in the early hours of the mornin'? Maybe, they just had to face the fact that Wade couldn't keep it in his pants? And Lemon...his thoughts baulked at the idea, but he forced himself to consider it: Maybe Lemon wanted to walk a bit on the wild side? Test drive a different model? Rev the V8? But even so, none of that explained why George was quite so cut up about this. Was he really concerned for Lemon's welfare? And if so, why? Lavon looked at the lawyer. She was a consenting adult. She was no longer engaged to him. They had both moved on. Or…He shook his head and sighed heavily, looking out of the window in the direction of the Rammer Jammer.

'Maybe you – maybe _we_ – just don't know Lemon as well as we think,' he said thoughtfully.

George snorted, standing so quickly his chair fell over.

'Or maybe we do, and Wade's just taking advantage,' George said. 'And I for one am not going to let him get away with that.'

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 15

**XV**

Wade leant on the bar. He was absolutely shattered. He had had no sleep at all last night, he'd only left Lemon's place at past four o'clock. Then he'd dashed home for a shower and a change of clothes before coming to open up. He'd found Zoe in the gatehouse, fast asleep with one of his shirts; a pint-size brown-haired Goldilocks, all curled up in his bed. He'd wanted so badly to climb in beside her, but he knew he'd never get up again in time to open up the Rammer Jammer, and he'd only time to steal a quick kiss before dashing out. With Lemon out of things, he'd have to be pulling a lot more hours this weekend. Besides, it gave him the opportunity he needed to show that she could trust him. In the last few months, they'd established a good relationship, but she still had a tendency to take over. This was an way to finally show that they were equals; that he knew what he was doin', and wouldn't screw up.

So he'd come to work. Exhausted. So exhausted he was barely able to keep his eyes open. So much of last night was a blur, he didn't really know what to think. He'd planned to talk Zoe last night, make sure things were ok with them. She hadnt like him stayin', he knew that, but she had to understand, surely? He sighed, leaning on the bar, taking the opportunity of a brief post-breakfast lull to close his eyes and steal a cat nap.

'Hey, Kinsella.'

He opened his eyes. Just his luck. George Tucker had just burst into the Rammer Jammer.

'Hey, Tucker.' He smiled. Then frowned. George was marching across the bar like John Wayne. 'You alright, Tucker?' he asked, dropping the scrunched up tea towel in front of him.

'Am I okay? Why? Sure!' George's voice was raised and his tone sardonic, belying his words. 'How 'bout you, Wade? How you feelin' this fine mornin'? Tired, I'd imagine?' Wade frowned.

'Yeah, as a matter of a fact, I am…' George reached the bar. He was smirking angrily. 'Hey, what's goin' on, G. Tuck?'

'You tell me, Wade.' George leant across the bar top until his face was just inches away from Wade's. Wade took a step back.

'Who's put Red Bull in your coffee?' he asked, shaking his head. He looked around, suddenly realizing the whole bar had gone quiet and everyone was looking at the two of them. Not only that, but he had the feeling he was the only one present who had absolutely no idea what was going on. Then he noticed Ethan Hart in the corner. Just his luck.

'No one's 'put Red Bull in my coffee', Wade. I've just heard some stuff that's made me unhappy. And so I decided to come over here and give you a piece of my mind.'

'You tell him, Tucker!' someone muttered from across the Rammer Jammer. Wade looked across. Sal was nodding angrily.

'If there were anywhere else in Bluebell that I could have breakfast, I wouldn't come here again,' Frank commented, tucking into his grits.

'What? What the hell?' Wade stared out across the bar. Perhaps he'd been too tired to notice before, but it was now clear there was a general air of hostility. And virtually all of that hostility seemed to be directed at him. He darted a glance at Cody, but the boy retreated into a corner, and busied himself with bussing tables.

'Will someone please tell me what the hell is goin' on?' Wade said, staring at George with a mixture of frustration and confusion. 'Look, George, I think…'

'Tell you?' George grimaced. 'Honestly Wade, do you take us for idiots? It's not as though this isn't familiar territory.' He smiled grimly, shaking his head at the bar-tender. 'Only this time, your ex-wife isn't here to protect you.'

'What?'

Before he had a chance to continue, George punched him in the face.

* * *

Wade blinked awake. He was half-slumped, half propped against a filing cabinet. Across the room, George and…he blinked..what looked like Ethan Hart, were deep in conversation. He frowned. His jaw hurt. A lot. He felt it gingerly. Oh yeah, George had punched him. Hard. Jees, that guy was in good shape. He ran a hand through his hair and hauled himself upright. He guessed they must have lifted them here between them. Though, God knows, he didn't know why. He must have been out cold.

'Hey!' He pulled up a leg and struggled to standing. Boy, he had a headache. Though he seemed to recall having a headache before George punched him in the face. He blinked. George had punched him in the face. What was all that about?

'George, do you mind explainin' why you hit me?' he said, too tired and fuzzy-headed to try to work it out.

The two men turned around. George looked chagrined. Wade pinched the bridge of his nose. He vaguely remembered the bar had been hostile too. None of this made any sense.

'Hey, Wade…' George took a pace forward, then seeing Wade's annoyance, thought the better of it. 'I…' he trailed off. He glanced towards Ethan Hart.

The doctor was already crossing the room.

'Hey!' Wade stepped away from him, walking around to see Tucker. 'I'm fine. He didn't punch me that hard.' He shook his head at the surgeon, wondering what he was doing there. 'Or I will be fine if someone can tell me about what is goin' on?'

The two men exchanged glances.

'It seemed George misunderstood what happened last evening.'

'What happened last evening?' Wade said, brain still sluggish.

'Between you and Lemon Breeland.' Ethan said, eyeing the young man.

'Nothin' happened between me and Lemon.' Wade frowned. What had people been drinkin' this morning? 'You were there, Ethan…' he trailed off, realizing he'd said too much. Lemon's troubles were not for public consumption. Even if that public was her ex-fiance.

'You were there?' George turned to Ethan. 'I thought you said she'd had a breakdown? That Wade had gone to pick her up on her way back from Mobile?' George looked doubtfully at the surgeon, who was now leaning on the cabinet. Wade looked down, finally catching up. Okay, so at least he now grasped the context of what this was all about. George clearly thought he'd been with Lemon, and cheated on Zoe. He frowned. Though why in hell George Tucker, once again, was setting himself up to be the White Knight riding to the rescue… he looked up.

'What right do you have to punch me for whatever I got up to last night?' he demanded.

'That's not helping, Wade,' Ethan warned.

'I'm not sure I care, Ethan. In fact, perhaps it's better if you keep outta this?' He stalked passed the older man and stood toe to toe with George beside the cabinet. 'If I were havin' sex with half of Bluebell, what right have you to cut up rough, Tucker? Who made you the judge jury and executioner, monitoring your fellow citizens' sex lives?'

'By what right?' George blustered. 'By common human decency…'

'Common human decency?' Wade snorted, folding his arms across his plaid shirt. 'Give me a break. Honestly Tucker, ever since last summer, you've been like a dog on heat. This has absolutely nothing to do with human decency, and everything to do with Zoe.'

'What?'

'Yes, Zoe.' Wade stood, now inches from his face. 'You've just never been able to come to terms with the fact that Zoe Hart picked me last summer. Not you, with your New York City lawyer ways and shiny suits and…and manila files.' He shifted awkwardly. That hadn't come out quite as he'd intended. 'No, she picked me, the serial screw-up bar-tender who you've lorded it over your whole life.'

'Wade…' George began.

'No, George. It's about time you listened. Understood, perhaps, something of the way the land lies.' He poked a finger into George's chest. 'It might interest you to know that Zoe Hart loves me.' He nodded. 'Yeah, incredible as it may seem…'

'It doesn't…'

'Shut up. And for your information, I love Zoe Hart.' He stood back, suddenly realizing that Zoe's father was still perched on the table, watching the two of them. Still, there was nothing that he was ashamed of. He did love her. And she'd said she'd loved him.

'I know you think your making some grand romantic gesture, breaking off your engagement gives you some rights here,' Wade continued, 'but the fact is, you didn't break off you wedding for Zoe.'

'I didn't?' George hedged.

'No. You broke it off for yourself.' Wade poked him in the chest. 'Zoe was just an excuse. A…A _personification_ of freedom,' he managed. 'You don't know her. You and she are just a fantasy. Have you ever actually been on a date.'

'I know, Wade, I…'

'Whereas me and Zoe, it's real.' Wade frowned, stabbing George again in his expensive, Ralph Lauren polo shirt. 'We might fight like cat and dog, but…but it works.' He stared angrily at George, finally losing steam and yielding to tiredness. He looked across at Ethan Hart. Why did he have to be there? Making everything worse?

'Wade.' George's voice broke his train of thought, and Wade turned back towards his friend, exhausted. George was shaking his head, smiling reassuringly. 'I get that. I understand that, okay? I told Zoe the same thing, just before me and Tansy broke up.' He nodded, glancing over to Ethan Hart and frowning uneasily. 'I didn't come over because of Zoe.'

'You didn't?' Wade asked, confused. Then what the hell _was_ all this about?

'No. I came here because I thought…' George looked down, his turn to fold his arms across his chest. 'I came because I heard you had been with Lemon last night.'

'With Lemon? Well, I was…Oh.' Wade opened his eyes. Wide. Lemon. George was here because of _Lemon_? He assessed him, anger fading.

'We work together, George, is all,' he sighed.

'What, at four o'clock in the morning?' George narrowed his eyes. 'You were seen coming out of her apartment this mornin'.'

Wade flicked a sidelong glance at Ethan. He wasn't sure what the doctor had told Tucker. And it wasn't up to him to say anything about what Lemon had been through last night.

'So? We were working.'

'Til four a.m?' George looked dubious.

'I've already told him that she got stranded,' Ethan contributed. Both men paused to glance across at the older man.

'Yeah.' Wade looked away, taking up the baton. 'I got a call late last night. She had car trouble coming back from Mobile.'

George eyed him for a moment, then looked again at Ethan for corroboration.

'Forgive me if I don't quite trust you, Wade. It just reminds me of Charlotte and Tricky Ricks.' He cocked his head to one side and grimaced. 'Did she need a jump start, Wade?' George pulled his shoulders back. Wade flicked a glance at Ethan, flushed and shook his head.

'No.'

Seeing him colour guiltily, George's hands screwed into fists again. Wade took a step back.

'Hey, easy there, G. Tuck.' He folded his arms. 'It was nothin' like that. Ask Ethan,' he said, leaning on the desk. 'Honestly, she ran out of fuel, or had a blocked fuel line, or somethin'. She went to a business meetin' in Mobile and was just on the way back.' He embellished quickly, taking advantage of George's uncertainty to press home his advantage. 'I was supposed to have gone with her, but, well, Zoe and her Dad were flyin' in.' He looked at Ethan Hart, who raised his eyebrows and nodded to George in confirmation. 'I guess that's why she called me.'

'So you just picked her up?' George asked, still dubious.

'Yeah. I did. You can see for yourself, if you want. Her car's still on the coastal road. If you want to make up for hitting me, you could always go and get it. I'm going to be stuck here all day.'

'Isn't Lemon coming in?'

'No.' Wade shrugged, lying quickly. 'She was a tired, and we spent some time discussing how the meetin' went.' Well, in a way, that was true, he thought, sighing heavily. 'Honestly, George, there's absolutely,' he hesitated, and rephrased. 'I have no feelin's of that kind whatsoever for Lemon Breeland.'

'So you and Lemon..?' George asked mistrustfully.

'Are business partners.' Wade eyed his friend. 'Period. End of Story.' He paused. A thought occurred and he assessed his childhood friend. 'So you didn't punch me because of Zoe Hart?' he enquired suddenly.

George looked down, evading Wade's scrutiny.

'No.'

Wade smirked, leaning back on the desk and crossing his boots at the ankles.

'Well, well, George Tucker,' he said pleasantly, eyes alight with merriment. 'Isn't this a turn up for the books?'

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Wade stirred, blinking awake. It was still dark, which was a mercy, because he was still exhausted and couldn't face getting up yet. He couldn't even remember getting home last night. He knew it had been in the early hours, because he'd had to lock up the Rammer Jammer. Then he'd come home and had a shower and simply collapsed.

He shifted, feeling a familiar weight on his shoulder. He suddenly realized that Zoe was next to him. He looked down at her. Her arm was cast across his stomach and her hair was fanned across his chest. A stray strand was against her parted lips, vibrating slightly as she exhaled. He stretched out a finger to smooth it out of the way, unable to resist caressing her.

She stirred and he stopped, not wanting to disturb her.

'Wade?' she asked sleepily. It was too late.

'Hello, beautiful,' he said softly, gazing down at her. 'I don't remember you being here when I got home.'

She looked up dozily, snuggling into him. He felt his arousal stir as her leg slid over his.

'I crept in when you were asleep,' she said, closing her eyes again. He shifted to make her more comfortable.

'You should have woken me,' he said, pulling her closer.

'I was going to. But you looked so tired.'

'I was tired. I am tired. But never too tired for you, Doc.'

She opened her eyes at his tone, smiling softly, though a somewhat uncertain expression troubled her eyes.

'Really?'

'Really.' He bent down and kissed her. 'I meant to come by, but the bar was manic. It was too late when I closed up. I'm sorry I didn't call.'

'I understand.'

She kissed him again then dropped her head back on his shoulder. He thought she was sleeping, until she stretched a hand upwards, splaying it across his chest.

'I'm sorry about my father,' she said, eventually, caressing him idly.

'He was okay,' he said, his eyes closing.

'I didn't mean that. I meant all the flowers and…things.'

'Yeah.' He gave a low laugh. 'That was embarrassin'.'

'I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you he was coming.' She stopped.

'That's okay. I know it was difficult.'

There was a slight pause and she watched him, aware he was falling asleep. She felt suddenly panicked, and sat up, gazing at him.

He awoke, opening his eyes.

'I thought you were sleeping?' he said, misinterpreting her actions. He slid his hand down her back lazily, though his eyes were still drowsy.

'I'm tired. But not sleepy,' she said, watching him.

He smiled, suddenly intent. He reached over and she shook her head.

'Actually, I want to talk to you.'

Talk? He frowned, stretching out to pick his watch off the bedside table.

'It's three o'clock in the morning, Zoe. Can't it wait?'

'No.'

He blinked, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his brow wearily.

'You were quite happy to stir yourself when you thought it might be sex,' she added.

He opened his eyes again, picking up her irritation.

'Can you blame me?' He sighed. 'Okay. What is it?' He met her eyes. 'Let me guess. Lemon. Right?'

Zoe looked down, running a hand thoughtlessly across his torso. He suddenly felt rather angry.

'If you want me to concentrate, you'd better stop doin' that.'

She looked up in surprise.

'I don't think it's unreasonable,' she began.

'What?'

'To want to know why you didn't come home the other night?'

'I did.'

'No you did not.'

'Yes, I _did_, Zoe. After your father had asked me to stay until Lemon slept. I found you, asleep with one of my shirts, in my bed. I didn't want to disturb you.'

'You didn't?'

'And since it was nearly openin' time, I couldn't risk getting in with you, no matter how much I wanted to.' He sat up against the headboard, forcing her to move off him.

'I didn't know.'

'No.' He shook his head. 'And you didn't ask either.'

'I just have.'

'Yeah. At three o'clock in the morning. In that "I don't believe a word you say" tone.'

'If I expected the worst, do you think I would have got into _bed_ with you?'

'I don't know, Zoe. I don't know what to think any more.'

He sat upright, suddenly furious at always being the bad guy.

'Your father _asked_ me to stay, Zoe. You _saw_ how she was.'

'No I didn't, Wade. Because Lemon didn't want me to see her.' She glared at him angrily. 'I can't believe you took her side.'

'Her side? Is that really what this is about? Pride?' Wade stared at her in disbelief. 'What was I supposed to do? Force her to see you?'

She shook her head.

'I'm a _doctor,_ Wade. I'm a professional.'

'Then act like it,' he snapped. 'If it were anyone else, would you be behavin' like a two year old?' He rose, pulling on his t-shirt, annoyed at her childishness. 'She didn't want to see you. And can you honestly blame her? You of all people must realize she didn't want you to see her like that.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means, Zoe, that you broke up her engagement.' He stared at her angrily. 'You and your stupid, schoolgirl infatuation with George.'

'And the fact she slept with Lavon didn't amount to anything?'

'Of course it mattered. I'm not sayin' that.' He ran his hand through his hair. 'But it's so much easier for her to blame you. And you _are_ partly responsible, Zoe.' He shook his head at her mutinous expression. 'You can look at me like that all you like, but you know you and George treated Lemon badly. You knew she was engaged, and you didn't give a crap.'

'I didn't do anything, Wade.'

'No. But you wanted to.'

'At least I didn't cheat.'

'Yeah. I'll give you that.' He turned away from her, furious that she'd brought it up again. 'And in case I had forgotten, I did, right? But you can't use that to win every argument we have, Zoe. And the fact I did somethin' I shouldn't, makes not a damn bit of difference to the fact that you didn't behave right.'

'We only kissed, Wade. Once. When they were over.'

'Yeah. And all the other stuff, the flirtin' and so on. You think that didn't matter? I saw how you were at the Bluebell Battle. She was still with him then, and you knew and didn't care about it. You used me, and ignored her. And so did George Tucker.' He took a deep breath. It was a relief finally to say it.

'Don't pretend it's the same as what you did,' she accused.

'I'm not pretending anything. We both know what I did was wrong. But you are pretendin' if you think you are a complete innocent in this stuff. And just because I love you doesn't mean to say I've stopped seein' straight, or that I'm goin' to sugarcoat everything I say.'

Zoe looked up at him sharply but he was staring out of the window. She didn't think he had any idea of what he'd just said. She felt tears prick at her eyes. This was how he'd told her?

'None of this is the point,' she said, fighting to keep her voice under control.

'Isn't it?' He turned around again. 'Oh, I don't know Zoe. It's three in the mornin', and I'm so dog tired I can barely think.' He sat down on the chair, his back to her. She felt a sudden surge of fear and longing.

She bit her lip, trying to think what it was that she had started this for.

'My father thinks there's something going on between you two,' she admitted.

'Then your father's an idiot.'

'My father is not an idiot!'

'He is if he thinks that,' he said bluntly.

'I'll have you know that my father is the best surgeon in this country,' she said indignantly.

'I don't care if he's the best damn surgeon in the universe.' He shifted around to face her. 'He still knows jack-shit about me.'

'And cares less,' he added, angrily. He got up and stalked to the window. At this moment, he really didn't want to be near her. He was so angry, he just couldn't sit there, and listen to this any more. He pulled on his jeans, and strode towards the door, then realized he had no idea where he was going. He stopped, feeling her eyes on him. He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

'So you're telling me there's nothing between you,' she asked quietly.

'How many times are we goin' to do this, Zoe?' he turned around to meet her eyes.

'Do what?'

'Talk about my cheatin', without actually talking about it.'

She fell silent and stared down, looking defeated. He felt a surge of frustration and love and a whole heap of confused emotions he couldn't unravel.

'I _know _you can't possibly think anything happened last night, Zoe.' She looked up. An unhappy smile was curving at the corners of his mouth. 'You must know the state Lemon was in. What kind of person would I be to take advantage of that? Quite apart from the fact that I don't have any feelin's for her.'

'That's not true though Wade,' she said, softly.

'It is true, Zoe.'

'No it isn't. You care about her, Wade.' Zoe met his look.

He frowned.

'Yeah. Like I care about Lavon...'

'It's different and you know it.'

He sighed.

'Okay, maybe it is different. But it isn't sex. I don't feel about her like I feel about you, Zo'.' He took a step forward then hesitated. 'She's been good to me, Zo'. We've been friends since before my mother died. And now she's lost and vulnerable. I feel...' he stopped and thought about it. 'I feel _protective_ of her. She's lonely, and hurtin' and it's hard to watch it.'

She looked at him for a long time, then down at the bedclothes. A deep frown puckered her forehead.

'My father thinks she's in love with you.'

He glanced upwards.

'No. She's not that.'

She looked up at him enquiringly and he sighed at her expression.

'Look, Zoe, you've got to understand, this last year, she's lost everythin'.' He lifted his hands in explanation, walking over to the bed to sit next to her. 'She was the centre of her father's world, now he's got a young fiancé. Magnolia is a handful, and gettin' worse by the hour. George left her at the altar – for whatever reasons,' he added, hurriedly, 'and Lavon is with Annabeth, even though he once professed she was the love of his life. Until the bar, she had no job and no money of her own. Even that Walt guy ended things; Lord only knows why. And now some guy tries it on,' he trailed off, shaking his head at the memory. He leant on his elbows on his knees, staring at the carpet. 'Look, I know she's fond of me, okay?' he looked at her, checking she was listening. 'But it's not love. It's just she feels right now I'm the only one there for her.'

'But you're not hers,' Zoe said, tremulously. His heart lifted at her tone.

'No. I'm not. I'm already taken.'

She looked up and he smiled at her tenderly.

'You of all people know how it is to be lonely, Zo'. Feelin's get confused. That's all it is, I promise.'

She looked down again, playing with the folds in the duvet.

'Dad said George hit you,' she started.

'Yeah.' He felt his jaw. 'Knocked me out, actually.'

'He did?' She looked around anxiously. 'Are you okay?'

'Few loose teeth, I reckon. But I'll live.' He leant his shoulder against hers, tentatively playful.

She smiled slightly.

'I guess you and Lemon are a bit like George and I.'

He raised his eyebrows and she hurried on.

'There's a connection, but it's not really romantic.'

'I suppose,' he acknowledged. 'Though I'm not about to declare my feelin's.'

She looked down guiltily.

'You do know there's nothing between us, don't you?' she asked.

He nodded.

'He told me what he'd said to you before Tansy left.'

'Did you believe him?'

'Yes.' He smiled. 'I also believe you.'

She looked down, examining her fingernails.

'But I'm not wild about your imagining there is every time we go have an argument,' he added.

'I know.' She hesitated. 'I'm sorry. I don't know why I do it.'

'I do. Or, at least, I think so. But I'd rather you didn't any more. Okay?'

She looked up at him and nodded. A thought suddenly struck.

'So why did he…?'

Wade grinned.

'Lemon, apparently.'

'Lemon?' Zoe looked up at him quickly, eyes alight. 'Do you think…?'

'Yeah, I do.' He reached out and took her hand, threading his fingers between hers. She stared down at it, then back up at him.

'I'm so sorry I thought…'

'I know.' He shook his head, reaching out to touch her. He slipped his hand through her hair, then gently angled her face towards his. He kissed her, slowly and she parted her lips beneath his. He felt her hands slipping beneath his t-shirt but fought the desire to go further.

'What is it?' She frowned at his retreat. 'I thought…' she began. He took her hands in his and held them away from him.

'Not until I tell you what happened.'

'What do you mean?'

'That night, Zoe.' He looked at her seriously. 'I mean it, we have to talk about it, otherwise it'll just keep comin' up every time we have an argument.'

She exhaled slowly and looked down, then forced herself to look back up again.

'Okay.'

'So.' He took a deep breath and looked away. 'Can you do me a favour and not interrupt?' He smiled awkwardly. 'Nothing I say is meant as an excuse.'

She nodded and he bit his lip. He paused, then launched on.

'God, I so wish I could undo everything. I was so drunk that night.' He looked at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers. 'After you gave me that sign, I was such a mess, Zoe. I was so terrified. I'm not even sure what of, to be honest. Your expectations, my feelin's. The whole idea that I could have fallen in love.' He hesitated over the words, as if realising he'd admitted it, then soldiered on. 'It was like everything I wanted was somehow placed in front of me, and I was too scared to want it; scared to reach out for it, even. It seemed too much. And there were you, believin' all these great things about me; a whole lot of things that just seemed impossible. I got scared. I just wanted to run away. And to make it worse, there was George Tucker, sitting in the damn bar. It didn't help that George was effortlessly good at something that I've been trying to do for years. I dunno. You asked him to join in and I thought it was a sign or somethin'. That I wasn't enough; that'd it'd always be him. That no matter what I did, I'd always be _not_ him.' He shook his head, struggling to explain what still didn't seem explicable. 'Oh, I know it doesn't make any sense. It didn't at the time, either. I just got scared. George reckons I self-destructed, tells me I have a self-destructive streak.'

'You have,' she said quietly.

'I won't do it again.'

He turned around to look at her, his eyes emphatic.

'Nothin' I say can make you believe it, but I know it's a million percent true. I don't want anyone but you. I don't want to go back to that guy I was before you. I…' he trailed off and gazed at her. 'I'm so in love with you, Zoe, I don't know what to do.'

'You are?' she asked, eyes soft and slightly awestruck.

'Yes, I am.' He swallowed. 'I'm sorry to say it like this; that it's taken so long.' He smiled wanly. 'It's been on my mind for months,' he admitted.

She smiled properly now, a mixture of relief and happiness.

'It has? Oh, Wade, I wish I'd known.' She sighed, meeting his eyes. 'I guess when...' she trailed off, seeing his face. They could talk about this later. For now, he needed to understand that she'd forgiven him. She smiled reassuring. 'It's okay, Wade. I get it,' she squeezed his hand, urging him to believe her. 'I have for a long time, it's just taken longer to accept it. I…' she frowned, shaking her head, as if trying to expel the memory. He was watching her earnestly, his eyes full of anxiety and hope. She smiled. 'I know it's still there, underneath, Wade. Maybe it always will be. But I have forgiven you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me.'

'I know I did though. So much. I'd do anything…' he began.

'No. No more.' She gripped his hand and kissed him to stop him apologising again. 'I know you'd do anything. But you can't, so let's not say anymore.' She kissed him again, tenderly. 'Let's just forget it. Forever. Or at least, do our best to.'

He nodded and they fell silent, holding hands in the semi-darkness. It was nearly dawn, and the grey dawn was glowing through the curtains.

'Why _did_ it take you so long?' Zoe asked eventually, breaking the silence. She glanced up at him and he gave a small laugh, smiling back at her.

'When was I supposed to tell you, Zo'? When you were sprinting through security? Or maybe when Jonah Breeland was standing next to you, over the telephone? Or even better, I could have declared 'I love you' when your Dad was standing over both of us in the carriage house.'

She leant into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

'Anything would have been better than waiting,' she said, looking up at him. She paused. 'You could have followed me to New York,' she said, semi-teasing.

'I thought about it.'

'You did?' She glanced upwards, slightly incredulous.

'Yeah.' He leant down to kiss her. 'But it felt a bit stupid. Corny. Not really me.'

She turned around, shifting in his embrace so she was facing him. She slipped a hand beneath his t-shirt. This time, he didn't stop her. She felt the muscles of his abdomen tighten as she ran her hand around his back. She pulled him gently towards her.

'Really? Are you so sure about that? Didn't stop you buying all those flowers,' she whispered, kissing him. 'My Dad loved all those rose petals on the bed, by the way.'

She felt him groan against her lips and laughed at his discomfort. Then she pushed his t-shirt up his body until he pulled it quickly over his head. She reached for his jeans, popping the button then leant back on the pillows, admiring the flex and tension of his muscles as he undressed. He reached forward with intent, beginning a trail of kisses up her body.

'You claim to hate that mushy stuff,' she said, snaking her hands up his chest as he settled on top. She could feel his smile as he kissed her, and hear his heart beat against hers. 'But, deep down, you know you're much worse than me.'

He kissed up her neck and then discovered her mouth.

'I am?'

'Much worse,' she kissed him. 'But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me.'

He pulled up and looked at her.

'What?' she asked, frowning. Then she saw his expression.

'I love you, Zoe.'

She smiled.

'And I love you, too, Wade.'

To be continued...


End file.
